


Don't Trust Dumbledore

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Add more as i go, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Dumbledore Bashing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kinda, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders' Era, Molly Weasley Bashing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 56,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: It started with a letter, well note really, from his godfather over summer break.Three words long: Don't Trust Dumbledore.Then his normal trip to the Weasley's was cancelled.Then he heard his two best friends talking about him, in not so friendly tones.Now: He is some how trapped in the past, with Draco Malfoy.This is totally being Beta read now!!! (12/2/18) So, I will be re-posting old chapters as they get worked on.





	1. Prologue: Three simple words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) 
> 
> Ever since I started my first Fanfic, I wanted to do a Harry Potter one. I was nervous about doing one, because there are so many incredible and inspiring stories out there in this fandom and I wasn't sure if I could write one that would hold up to those. Then after I wrote my first story and saw how amazing readers where, I decided that I just had to go for it. Anyways this story has been bouncing around in my head for a while and I really want get it going. 
> 
> Now this story is just starting out, so there might be some changes along the way, but I will always add a Note warning about any changes that should be looked at. I also wont be adding certain tags or pairing until they happen in the story, because Spoilers! lol. So please check the notes at the start of chapters as you read. 
> 
> Thank you and Please Enjoy. (ALSO remember comments are always welcome.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/2/2018: This chapter as been beta read. Thank you goes so much!!   
> This chapter also upped its word count by about 400 words. So, that's good too. Enjoy.

 

Harry Potter sat in the smallest bedroom of the house he had lived in with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin for the last 15 years. He sat staring out his small bedroom window, trying to remind himself that he only had a few more days here. A few more days and he would be free of the depressing, suffocating aura that hung around the house, and of course the neglectful way his _family_ treated him. A few more days until Professor Dumbledore would be here to pick him up. Then he would be surrounded people that actually cared about him and wanted him around. At least until next summer. 

And while this summer had been uneventful, there was this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was coming. Something bad. Of course, with Voldemort out there, the feeling didn’t come as much of a surprise him. It was the sense that whatever it was that was coming had little or nothing to do with Voldemort that worried him. His nightmares seemed to center more on the unknown and less on the madman, leaving him with a foreboding feeling.

When he woke in the morning and tried to think about the details from his dreams, everything seemed fuzzy and hard to remember.  

He sighed, closing his eyes.

 

“Three more days,” he mumbled. He knew it was only a handful of days, but it felt longer. Maybe it was the loneliness that made it feel like the days just dragged on and on. He told himself to focus on the positive; Hogwarts, his friends, Remus, and the Weasley’s. It took some effort, but he slowly started to feel better and a little excited about the end of summer.

 

A quiet tapping at his window jerked him out of his thoughts. Expecting Hedwig, he reached out to open the window, not really looking at the owl on the other side. Which left him surprised when a small brown owl flew in and landed on Hedwig's empty perch.

 

He reached down and picked up a small treat and while he fed it to the bird, he used his other hand to remove the small parchment attached to the bird’s leg.

 

He was a little disappointed when he didn’t recognize the owl. It meant that the letter wasn’t from Ron or Hermione like he was hoping. His two best friends had been almost silent over the summer, leaving him feeling left out and forgotten. He tried to reason that it was because they were unable to write due to secrets like the year before but that didn’t stop it from hurting.

 

 _‘Maybe it was from Remus or Sirius,’_ he thought _._ Neither of them of them had an owl of their own to use.

 

Hope and excitement surged through him as he opened it.

His happy moment was ruined when he saw the length of the message. It was a single small piece of parchment folding in half once.

And any hope he had fled when he unfolded it and read the message.

 

**_Don’t Trust Dumbledore!_ **

**_Snuffles_ **

 

“What?” He mumbled and read it again and then a third time just to make sure. Why would Sirius tell him not to trust the headmaster? Dumbledore was their leader, their friend. Harry had been told for years to trust and have faith in Dumbledore. And now all of a sudden Sirius was telling him otherwise- it just made no sense. He felt a rush of anger towards his godfather for not giving more information. Just a little something that gave a reason or explanation for the man’s sudden lack of trust in Dumbledore. Anything that would clarify things. He knew Sirius had to be careful in case his message was intercepted, but was three words really all he could manage? Then he was confused because what could the headmaster possible done to cause Sirius to doubt him.

 

He stared at the paper, trying to understand. It wasn’t until the morning light started to peek through his window that he realized he had been staring at the small note all night.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

Three long days later, Dumbledore sent him an owl saying that he would have to stay with his relatives for the rest of summer, due to something happening with the Order.  With any hopes for his summer ruined, Harry fell into a dark and miserable mood. Left with nothing else to think about Harry kept thinking over Sirius’s waring, and the ramifications if his godfather was right and they couldn’t trust Dumbledore. 

 


	2. Dark Hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is finally back at Hogwarts, but things are they way he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple chapters I have switched between two POV's, because it makes the chapters read better. I don't know if I will keep this up through out the story, let me know what you think. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> 12/05/18: This chapter has now been beta read and over 600 words added!! Thank you to the awesome help of Nik and Jenn.

 

_ Harry’s POV _

 

He should have stayed in the common room but listening to Hermione going on and on about their latest Charms homework, had pushed him too far. He was finding it harder and harder to be around her, and Ron, without losing his temper.

They were supposed to be his best friends, but lately he was noticing things about them that had him doubting that. Things like how Ron always seemed mad at him for one thing or another. But, when they went out in public, Ron was always at his side acting like nothing was wrong.

Ron’s anger wasn’t new. Harry had always assumed that Ron’s anger had to do with his jealously over the things Harry had that he didn’t. The fame from being the Boy Who Lived and money he inherited from his parents.  But lately it seemed Ron was angry at him for just being Harry. 

There was also how Hermione was always at his side when he was studying or during class. But more and more she spent less time with him and more with her other friends. He hadn’t thought much of it at first, figuring she was a girl and that she wanted to just hang out with other girls. After all what girl wanted to spend all their time with two boys. He didn’t mind them spending time together without him, but with how often it happened he was starting to feel left out. He found himself wondering if maybe they were secretly dating and were unsure how to tell him. But when he confronted them, they got angry and yelled at him that he didn’t know what he was talking about. The redhead had then stormed out. Hermione just gave him an ‘I can’t believe you.’ look.

The outburst left him even more confused. He wouldn’t understand the change in their attitudes, until about two weeks later. He’d been sitting in what he had mentally dubbed his hideaway, which was actually an alcove he discovered the year before, when he heard them whispering to each other. They obviously didn’t know he was there because as they walked by he could hear their hushed conversation about how unhappy they were and that they didn’t like him being around all the time. Ron had made a comment about how they shouldn’t have to deal with all his  _ drama. _ He had been dumbfounded.

 

He just sat there mouth open, staring at them. The two didn’t stay close enough for him to hear more and he was a little grateful because he didn’t think he wanted to hear more. The way they talked about him reminded him of how they spoke about Malfoy. Not how friends talked about each other. If he hadn’t heard it himself he would never have believed it. Even now, he could hardly believe it, they were supposed to be his friends.

Once they were far enough away, he got up and rushed back to the dorms. He was able to avoid them for a few days after that, but eventually they sought him out. He’d be happy at first, thinking that maybe it had just been a misunderstanding. That maybe he has just caught them on a bad day and Ron had been venting. But this nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him to keep his eye out, to watch them closely and see if he had been right. And slowly he realized his best friends hated him. 

Crushed, he tried his best to give them space. But as the days dragged on he felt himself growing angrier. How had he missed the subtle things they did around him that showed their true feelings? Or how when he was around they acted the same as they always had. But the second he was out of their sight, they became cruel and mean. 

 

All this led to where he was now, wandering around the corridors past curfew in a desperate attempt to clear his mind. Besides, if he had stayed in the common room any longer he would have snapped at Hermione.

Hearing footsteps echoing along the hallways he rushed to find a place to hide. Sliding into one of the long dark shadows behind one of the castles many statues, he inched back hoping to stay unseen by the caretaker. He was surprised to hit something soft, a yelp escaping his throat as he tried to move away. Startled he yelped and tried to move away. But whoever was behind him must have anticipated this, as a hand quickly moved to cover his mouth. An arm encircled his waist, halting any attempt at an escape.

No longer worrying about being caught, he tried to pull away and reach for his wand. The arm around his waist moved, slipping over his arm and pinning it at his side, leaving him trapped against their chest and unable to get to his wand.

 

“Shut up Potter!” A voice hissed in his ear as he struggled to break free from what seemed to be an iron-clad hold. He froze as he recognized the flat, cold tone. 

 

_ ‘Just my luck,’  _ he thought. 

 

Of fucking course. He really should have expected something like this, considering how things have been going for him. His friends turned out to be liars who hated him, Sirius hadn’t returned any of his letters, and he apparently couldn’t even trust his headmaster. Why wouldn’t he end up trapped and hiding from Filch with Draco Malfoy? The only decent surprise was that so far the Slytherin hadn’t tossed him out to get caught. 

They stayed like that, pressed close together, Malfoy’s steadying breathing in his ear as they listened to Flich walking around talking to his damn cat.

  
  
  
  


_ Draco’s POV _

“Where are your two sidekicks?” Draco heard himself whisper before he could stop himself. He had noticed that Potter and his friend didn’t seem to be getting along. He had spotted Potter alone more often than not, none of his usual tagalongs hanging about. Plus, whenever he saw the trio together, there seemed to be tension amongst them. He had wondered why, but given their rivalry he didn’t think he would ever get a chance to ask. 

It seemed now was the perfect opportunity.

Potter once again began to struggle against him, but Draco’s hold didn’t budge. His strength had increased over the summer, due to his inheritance kicking in. 

Most pure-blooded families had a little something extra mixed in. Meaning when they hit a certain age they come into a family inheritance. While it is well known amongst pure-blood and older wizarding families, its less known muggle borns or newer families. Over the centuries it had become something of an open secret. His own father had given him a large leather-bound book and told him to read it, but speak of it to no one outside of family or his godfather.  What they were capable of was to remain a complete secret, as was the norm for many other families.

 

He gave a light chuckle as Potter continued to squirm in his arms.

 

“Are you fighting with Weasel and the Mudblood?” He whispered, leaning down so he was closer to the stubborn Gryffindor’s ear. He had been expecting the other to yell at him, demand he never say that word again. Something,  _ anything  _ to defend his precious friends. But the smaller teen remained silent. 

He huffed in annoyance, trying again. “I’ve noticed, you seem to prefer their company less nowadays.” He said, hoping to gain some kind of reaction from the now still boy in his arms. Something that showed him the old Potter, the one he had been fighting and bickering with for years. Not the quiet withdrawn person he had seen around lately.

He had just opened his mouth to try again, when Filch’s voice carried down the hallway.

 

“Do you hear anything Mrs. Norris?” 

 

He stiffened as footsteps grew closer, feeling Potter do the same. 

 

“Kids, out past curfew.” The man muttered with malicious glee, “detentions for them - should be expelled if you ask me” Draco couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at this, the old caretaker was just pathetic.

 

“We’ll find them.” The man said as he walked past the spot they were hiding in. He felt the smaller body pressed against him tense even further, hearing him suck in a breath. Draco tightened his hold, silently telling him to stay quiet.

 

Luckily, it didn’t take long for the squib to walk right passed them, all while muttering to his cat about things he wanted to do to the students once he found them.

Neither dared to move until long after Filch’s footsteps disappeared. Draco felt himself relax only to have the air knocked out of him when Potter slammed an elbow into his stomach. 

 

“Fuck,” he swore breathlessly, releasing the other boy. Potter quickly moved out of arm's reach before turning and glaring at him. Draco straightened, narrowing his eyes right back- refusing to look weak in front of Potter of all people. 

“Rude,” he hissed at the other boy, rubbing at the spot on his stomach where he was sure a bruise was forming. “I should have let you get caught.”

Potter laughed at him mockingly, “You would have been caught, just the same,” he snapped. There was an almost defeated hint to his voice, like Potter just didn’t care anymore. Before Draco could question it, Potter turned his back to him and walk away. 

 

He called after him, pissed at being ignored.

 

_ Harry’s POV  _

“Potter!” Harry heard Malfoy call after him.

 

_ ‘What the hell does Malfoy care about my problems?’ _ He thought, feeling a sense of loss. It should be his friends demanding answers out of him, not his rival. Despite the fact their friendship was faked, he still expected them to notice him pulling away. Or at least his growing resentment towards them. 

 

Lost in his head, he didn’t hear the other boy’s fast approaching footsteps until his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled to a stop. 

 

“Don’t walk away from me.” Malfoy demanded, glaring at him.

 

“Let go of me,” He growled, trying in vain to pull his arm free. ‘ _ When the hell did Malfoy get so strong.’ _

 

“Not until you answer my question,” The Slytherin said tightening his hold, “What the hell is wrong with the Golden Trio?” 

 

He stopped struggling as he tried to look anywhere but the blonde. He could always deny it, tell Malfoy that whatever he thought he noticed was wrong. Even if the other said something about it to someone, no one would ever believe the mischievous Draco Malfoy over him. After all, the Golden Trio was famous for their close friendship. It would just be a rumor or gossip, he had survived worse.  

Logically he knew that if the Slytherin had noticed, others soon would too. And maybe there was a part of him that wanted someone to notice, that wanted someone else to see their friendship crumbling so he wouldn’t have to face it alone. Hell, it would make it easier when the time came to end their friendship. 

Thinking about it this way made lying look pointless, not that he would admit any of this to Malfoy. 

 

“None of your business, Malfoy” He snarled, unable to control his anger.  He didn’t want to think about this anymore. He didn’t want to think about Ron or Hermione. All he had been able to do as of late was think about them, or the headmaster, or Sirius. He was tired of thinking, and tired Draco bloody Malfoy demanding answers to things Harry himself didn’t even understand. It made everything feel that much worse. 

Again, he tried to wretch his arm away, growling when it didn’t come free. The other boy’s grip didn’t even falter, in fact it only seemed to grow tighter. Annoyed, he pulled his whole body backwards until Malfoy was left with no other option but to let go or be dragged along.

 

“So, there is something.” The blonde said smugly, following his steps instead of releasing him.Harry wanted to slam his head against something in annoyance.  _ Why wouldn’t Malfoy just leave him alone. _

 

“What does it matter to you?” He asked, even all he wanted was to scream at the other teen. He wanted to tell  him to fuck off, that it didn’t concern him. but he knew that would only bring Filch back their way.

 

“Curiosity.” Malfoy muttered, looking almost sheepish. 

 

“Curiosity killed the cat.” He mumbled to the annoying blonde. He had learned the phrase at a young age. First from his uncle who detested questions, then later from Dudley, who followed in his father's footsteps. It filled him with a sick sort of satisfaction to use it against someone else, to taunt another such as Malfoy with the phrase that had been used against him for so long.  

 

“What?” The other asked, raising an elegant brow.

 

Rolling his eyes, Harry tried again to free his arm. Actually surprised when this time it came free, the sudden freedom causing him to stumble backwards until his back pressed into the wall behind him. He glared at the Slytherin.

 

“It’s a muggle saying.” He answered, he had to suppress yet another eye-roll when Malfoy’s face twisted into disgust.

 

“Muggle’s are--” Harry heard Malfoy’s voice catch as the Slytherin suddenly stopped talking. The blonde’s face remarkably becoming paler. His eyes widening as he took a careful step backwards, “Potter…”

 

Harry’s heart skipped a beat at the sudden fear on the others man’s face, wondering for a second what could possibly make Malfoy afraid of him. Then a strange and sudden warmth spread across the back of his  shoulders, making him realize it wasn’t him the blonde was afraid of. 

He took a chance and looked over his shoulder and couldn’t fathom what he was seeing. The heat seemed to radiate from a floating array of light. Various shades of blues and white swirled and tangled around each other.  Whatever it was it appeared to be growing bigger and headed towards them. He tried to step away, but it was like his feet where suddenly stuck in deep sand. Each step took tremendous effort, and his feet barely came off the ground. He turned frantically towards Malfoy, only to see he was having the same problem. 

He opened his mouth to scream for help, when without warning his feet were wrenched away from the ground. He was distantly aware of Malfoy screaming, as he was hurled backwards towards the encompassing heat. He reached out in panic desperately trying to catch something, anything grab a hold of. Anything to stop his descent into the terrifying anomaly. He felt his finger brush against the cool stone of one the castle walls, but he was quickly ripped away.

The anomaly burned and scorched his skin as he tumbled through it. He tried looking around, hoping to locate Malfoy but felt disoriented amongst the bright blue and white lights. The odd combination of overwhelming brightness and the feeling of falling caused his head to pound.  Even in his confused state he noticed a large mass racing towards him, dark spots spread across his vision and pain surged through his head. The last thing he heard before darkness took him was Malfoy screaming. 

 

 


	3. Travel

 

Draco’s head felt like it was full of cotton, or like Pansy had got him drunk the night before. He groaned and reached for his blanket, no way he was getting up yet. When his hand hit something, cool and, well pointed, he opened his eyes and looked down at it.

To his utter surprise, he was laying on grass.

Confused, knowing there was no way he had gotten drunk and passed out outside, he sat up and looked around. There was another body, laying a couple feet away from him.

He stood up and winced as pain rushed along his spine, he took a couple small steps, testing just how much pain he was in, when he demined it minimal he took larger steps and approached the other body.

Whoever it was, was laying on their side, so he reached down and took the other person’s shoulder in his hand and turned them over.

He stumbled back, when Potter’s face turn towards him.

“Potter?” He half whispered, half cursed.

He was about to reach down and shake the other teen and demand he tell him what happened, when he remembered.

“Fuck,” He cursed, what the hell happened. How did they get from inside the castle to where ever they were? He turned around trying to see how far away the school was but it wasn’t there. It looked like they were on some kind of hill, and when he looked down he could see a small town. One he didn’t recognize.

“Dammit.” He reached down and shook Potter.

The dark hair groaned and tried to pull away, “Dammit, Potter! Wake up.” He shouted.

Hearing his voice must have been enough to freak the other, because Potter yelped and jumped to his feet. Draco watched as he swayed from the sudden movement. Though he didn’t try to reach out and steady him, ‘served him right for over reacting,’ he thought.

“What happened?” Potter asked after he stopped swaying on his feet.

“I don’t know.” He muttered, “But there is a town down there.” He pointed towards it and watched as Potter shuffled his feet and moved closer to him. The brunette eyed him when he got close, but didn’t say anything.

Draco wondered if Potter thought he had done this. If he hadn’t known the Gryffindor well enough to know he would never put someone in danger, he would be thinking the same thing. Plus, no way Potter would risk, putting himself out in the open, alone with him, while the Dark Lord was after him.

“Come on.” Potter said, as he started walking slowly down the hill.

Draco stood still and watched how Potter winced and cringed as he walked. It seemed the other boy, was in a lot of pain, more so then him. He would bet it was because of his inheritance.

Shame, the other boy hadn’t gotten one, with out slow, Potter was moving, Draco was tempted to pick him up and just carry him down the damn hill.

Instead, he just started moving, walking closely behind the other, in case he fell. Heaven only know how much slower they would be moving, if he fell and hurt himself worse.

 

 

Harry was covered in sweat and hungry, by the time, he reached the bottom of the hill. Whatever magic crap had transported them, had left him in a lot of pain. He hated travel by magic, unless it was his broom.

Of, course, Malfoy was walking next to him and looked unfazed but their journey. He wondered if the blonde had some kind of glamor up that hid, how he really looked. Harry was tempted to take out his wand and check, but he was to tired.

He really needed to learn to apparate,’ he thought, then turned to glare at Malfoy.

“Aren’t you 16?” He asked.

“Yes?” Malfoy said, looking at him, like something was wrong with him.

“Why the hell didn’t you just apparate us down here?” He yelled.

“Why didn’t you?” The blonde replied.

He sighed, “I haven’t gotten a chance to take the test yet.” No way the Dursley’s would have taken him to the Ministry over summer, and once he got to Giimmauld Place no one would let him leave again. Well Sirius wanted to take him, but he was out voted. Much to his godfather’s annoyance.

“Neither have I.” Something about the bitter way, Malfoy said it, made Harry want to ask questions but he figured they weren’t friends, so it wasn’t his place.

As they approached the small town, they passed a few people, none of them seemed to be surprised to see them. There was no pointing or gawking. No people coming up to him asking him millions of annoying questions, and no one accosting Malfoy. At first, he wasn’t concerned, figuring maybe it was a muggle town. But he noticed a few with wands and a group of small children using magic in the open.

He looked over at Malfoy and saw the other boy looked at him too. Something was off about this place.  He noticed Malfoy had his hand inside his robe, holding on to his wand and that he was watching the people around him.

When they finally found a small pup, they walked into it. There weren’t many people inside, and only the lady behind the bar looked up at them as they entered.

“Well, hello dearies,” She said waving them over, “What can I do for you?” She asked. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, Malfoy looked at him and then back at the women, it seemed the blonde was expected her to comment on Harry Potter being in her bar. Instead there was no look of recognition in her eyes. Giving Harry and horrible feeling in his stomach.

Him and Malfoy exchanged a glance.

“Umm, we are a bit lost?” He said, smiling at her, “We were trying to apparate and seemed to have gotten ourselves misplaced.” He kept his eyes wide and his smile one. He wanted to go for naïve and lost and not scared and freaking out.

“Oh, you poor dears.” The women said, rushing around the bar, “Did you get splinched, we have a healer here in town. I’m sure she could help you.” She reached out and started looking him over, even forcing him to turn around so she could make sure.

When he was turned to face Malfoy, he saw the other teen had pulled out his wand, Harry shook his head, telling him no.

The blonde glared at him but lowered his wand.

When he was back to facing the women, she seemed content that he was whole, and moved towards Malfoy. Not wanting the suspicious Slytherin to hex her, Harry moved into her way, “No spliching. Really, we are okay, just a little lost.”

The women smiled at him again.

“Well you both are wearing Hogwarts rubs, so you are a bit away from home. But nothing some floo powered can’t fix. Come along, I have a fireplace this way.” He looked back over at Malfoy, unsure. Something was still off about all this. He could see Malfoy looking around, seeming as unsure as he was.

“Dearies?” The women called from the doorway.

“Sorry, coming.” Harry called after her. He put his hand against his pocket, ready to reach for his wand should he needed it, and he heard Malfoy moving behind him. It should have made him nervous having Malfoy at his back, but the truth was this town scared him more than the blonde.

“You two shouldn’t be wondering around, with out an adult.” The women muttered as they followed behind her, “Your parents should now better. Not with You-know-who attacking everyone. I mean that attack last week outside London, “She tisked, “Horrible, 22 dead.”

Harry’s feet stopped moving, “What?” That didn’t make since, Voldemort had been laying low since the fight at the ministry. Harry hadn’t heard anything about him attacking anyone.

“Oh,” She said, stopping to look at them, “Oh, did your parents not tell you. You would think they would have wanted you prepared.” She gave them a frown, “At least your headmaster should have been keeping a better eye on you.” Then she was moving again.

Harry took slow steps following, letting himself fall just far enough behind he could whisper to Malfoy.

“Did you hear of an attack?” He whispered, keeping his eye on the lady in front of them.

“No.” Malfoy whispered back, “The Dark lord, hasn’t attacked anyone for months.”

“That’s what I thought.” He said and sped up his walking.

“Now,” The women said, “ I can not send you back to school, but maybe I can access your families floo? She asked.

“How about Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron” Malfoy asked from behind him, “I need to get a school book,” The blonde lied, “Then we can send an owl to the headmaster.” The women frown at them, but nodded.

“All right, Who’s first?” Harry looked at the Floo, he really hated traveling by floo powered, he always ended up flat on his face.

There was an impatient huff behind him, “I will.” Malfoy said, starting to push passed him, when he moved, just close enough, “Don’t hesitate.” The blonde whispered.

Then Harry watched as Malfoy took a handle full of the powered and threw it, “The Leaky Cauldron.” With green flames, the blonde was gone.

Not feeling comfortable being here alone, Harry reached in the bowl and took his own handful.

“Thank you.” He said to the woman. Then tossed the powered.

“ The Leaky Cauldron”.” He shouted.

Then he stumbled and knew he was going to hit the ground. Instead someone caught him and pulled him back up. “Really, Potter?” Malfoy asked smirking at him.

He tried not to blush from embarrassment. The shoved the blonde away. He heard Malfoy laugh, but didn’t get a chance to yell at him.

“Shouldn’t you boys be at school?” Tom the bartender asked.

“Hello Tom.” He said with a smile, happy to see someone he knew.

“Hello lad,” The man said returning his smile, “now what can I do for you.”

Harry’s blood ran cold, he was looking at Tom, really looking at him. Not only had the man not recognized him but he looked better. Younger, less grey hair and wrinkles. But that couldn’t be right. This was wrong, it had to be some kind of trick, because the only thing coming to mind about what could possible be happening, was to weird even for him. 

He opened his mouth and closed it again, what should he say.

“A room.” Malfoy said, moving passed him. “For the night.”

The bartered eyed them, wearily.

“We are meeting our parents.” Harry said, “They wanted to see us after what happened last week.” Using the information, the woman had given them. Tom sighed and nodded. 

Once Tom had given them a room number, he told them to sit down and eat. Not the either of them complained. Harry knew he was starving, and despite Malfoy not acting like it, he would bet he was too.

A few moments later Tom placed a big bowl of soup in front of each of them along with a glass of pumpkin juice Harry dived in right way, while Malfoy eyed it.

“Just eat.” He muttered him.

The blonde, glared at him, but picked up his spoon and took a bite.

It must not have tasted to bad because he kept eating.

“Lucius, my boy!” A man said, moving to stand behind Malfoy, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school? Harry and Malfoy both chocked on their soups and looked at each other. Wide eyed.

“I’m sorry, sir, “Harry said quickly pushing his bowl away from him, “But I think you have my friend,” and was that a weird word to use about Malfoy, “Confused with someone else.” The man gave him a dark look, and turned to look at Malfoy.

“Oh,” The man said, “I am sorry. You look just like a young friend of mine.” The man said looking confused. Then he excused himself and walked off.

Harry looked at Malfoy, then picked up his bowl and drink, “Come on.”

It showed just how thrown the other teen was, that he didn’t hesitate just picked up his stuff and followed Harry.

Harry rushed to their room, he opened the door, waited for Malfoy to follow him in, then slammed it shut and fell back against it.

“This can’t be happening.” He muttered, trying desperately to think of another explanation.

“What the bloody hell, is going on?” Malfoy demanded from the small table he had sat in front of.

“You’re never going to believe me.” Harry said, and received a glare in responds.

“I think we are in the past.” He said meeting Malfoy’s gaze.


	4. Past

 

“You think …we’re what?” Malfoy asked, spinning his spoon around in his bowl. The blonde didn’t take a bite, just seemed to need something to do.

“In the past.” He said, slowly moving to seat across from his rival. Although he was freaking out over the possible time travel, he was also trying to work out what the hell was different about the blonde. Ever since he had woken up confused with the other teen over him, there was this feeling like something was off. Not to mention they hadn’t been fighting or arguing, which they had always done before.

“Potter.” There was a draw to the way the blonde said his name that hinted it wasn’t the first time he had said it. Harry shook his head and looked at the other teen.

“Well, the freaking portal thing for one. But the fact that no one has recognized either of us. I mean your Draco Malfoy and….” He took an annoyed breath, “And I’m the boy who lived. Either one of us, should draw attention. The two of us together.” He stopped talking. Not really needing to finish that sentence.

“And the man down stairs thought I was my father.” Malfoy added after a moment.

Harry just nodded and started eating his stew again. He wasn’t really hungry and it had grown cold. But he knew he should eat.

“How much money do you have?” Harry asked, when he finished as much food as he was going to be able to keep down. The blonde looked up at him and raised his eye brow, making Harry want to roll his eyes.

“We don’t know how long we are going to be here.” He pointed out, letting to blonde feel in the rest.

“Why don’t we just tell someone?” Malfoy asked pushing his half empty bowl again.

“We can’t.” Harry said, looking away.

He swore there was a growl from the other teen, but when he looked back, there was no sound.

“Why not?” Malfoy asked, leaning back in his chair, and crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry pressed his lips together and tried to think of a way to explain things to the other student with out revealing to much. He knew it needed to be believable and with Malfoy’s knowledge about magic far outweighing his, he needed to be careful of what he said, because the blonde could possible catch a lie.

“What if us telling someone, messes up the future?” He asked as a distraction.

The blonde studied him, “Who ever we told we could obliviate after.” The blonde pointed out. Harry groaned. That was a good point.

“What if something went wrong?” He asked. He was debating telling Malfoy about Hermione time turner and the warning Dumbledore had given them. “or we needed more than one person’s help?’

Again, he noticed the blonde was watching him, he felt his skin tingle and tried hard not to fidget at the uncomfortable feeling that started to grow. Being around Malfoy has always irritated him, but this was different.

“What aren’t you saying?” The blonde asked.

Now it was his turn to lean back, with a huff of air, he started to talk, “Remember in third year, Hermione took just about very class possible?” The blonde nodded, a slight irritated look on his face. It almost made Harry smile, thinking about how pissed the Malfoy heir must have been to know that Hermione was showing him up again, then he remembered that she wasn’t the person he thought she was and the humor faded. “Well turns out she had a time turner.”

Malfoy opened his mouth, but Harry was fast to cut him off, “She was using it to attend classes, but…” He hesitated, would Malfoy tell anyone what he was about to say. Were his uncertain fears enough to but Sirius and Buckbeak in danger.

“Potter?” The blonde said, sounding a little curious.

Surprised, he looked up, “You have to swear not to tell anyone.”

The blonde frowned at him, but like harry hoped his curiosity got the better of him. Because he nodded.

“We used it to save Buckbeak.”

Malfoy glared at him for a moment and then gave a smile, “You and the m… Hermione pulled one over on the ministry and my father.” Then he laughed. “Perfect.” The blonde muttered when he stopped laughing, then he waved Harry on.

“Dumbledore, warned us. Beforehand. That messing with time could be dangerous and that interacting with ourselves or others, could have really bad consequence.”

Again, the room fell into silence, Harry was trying to think of what to do next. If Malfoy believed him then they would have to work together to find a way back to their own time. If Malfoy didn’t then he would have to continue trying to make him believe, or at least stop him from running off to tell Dumbledore about them. 

“Potter,” Malfoy’s voice broke through his thoughts, and he looked up at the other boy, “If we can not seek help, what is your plan?”

Malfoy didn’t look smug or mocking as he asked to question, if fact he looked concerned.

“If we have enough money, I would think we start at Flourish and Blotts, see if there are any books mentioning time travel or portals.” He stopped, “We have to figure out how long we can stay here with out drawing attention and a plan for if we can’t stay here or don’t have enough money.” He finished.

“I may have an idea about how to get money.” Malfoy said, “But first, we will go search for books. Though I doubt we will have much luck.” The last bit was muttered. Then Malfoy got up and headed for the door, never once looking back to see if he was being followed. Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde’s attitude of course he was used to people doing what he wanted and following his lead.

With a huff of annoyance Harry pushed himself to his feet and tried not to chase after the blonde.

It was strange walking along Diagon Alley, and not having people notice him. No one came up to shake his hand or to call him mad. No one was staring or mutter as he walked passed. He simply got to go about his walk undisturbed, expect for an annoying blonde that kept yelling at him to hurry up.

Once inside the book store, he intentionally went a different direction then Malfoy. He has a feeling they were going to be stuck with each other for at least a few days and he was going to take any chance he could to be alone.

As he skimmed the bookshelves, he has a feeling of sorrow. Research was always Hermione’s thing and he missed her. He knew he shouldn’t, that her and Ron had been faking their friendship with him. But it has been real to him. He has truly thought that he found two friends that would always be there for him and that they would be in each other’s lives forever. Now all he has was himself.

He shook his head, that wasn’t true, he has Sirius and Remus or at least he hopped he did. Sirius has to disappear again after the fight at the ministry and besides a single letter he received at the start of summer he hadn’t heard from his godfather. He felt pain in his chest as he started to wonder if Sirius really cared about him. What if his godfather, was like his friends and it was all just a lie? No, Sirius had warned him about Dumbledore, so he had to care, right? What if Remus really didn’t care about him?

He felt his eyes start to water and had to reach up and wipe the tears away with the sleeve of his robe.

Clearing his mind of the depressing thoughts he went back to scanning the books. After all he has bigger things to worry about at the moment then weather more of his so-called friends were lying to him.


	5. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today, I posted the first couple chapters. Please let me know what you guys think. Thanks.

“Potter.” He startled and looked up from the book he was currently reading, so far it only mentioned time turners but it was the first book he had come across that even mention time travel.

“What?” Malfoy stood in front of him, with an arm full of books, that looked ready to fall over. He quickly placed his book on top and took half of the books from the blonde’s arms.

“Please tell me, we don’t need all these?” He asked.

“They could be useful.” Malfoy said. Then looked at the single book, harry had placed onto the pile. When he looked at Harry with a raised brow, Harry felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

“It’s the only one that said anything about time travel.” He muttered.

“And portals? Or perhaps information on Gringotts? Or maybe laws about underage magic?” The blonde said sneering at him.

He froze because despite Malfoy condescending tone, those were good questions and he hadn’t thought about any of them. He has been caught up thinking about his friends and only focused on time travel because it took less effort.

He bowed his head, “I didn’t think of those.”

The blonde just sighed and pushed past him. Again, he found himself following behind the blonde, this time he didn’t make a comment even to himself. Instead he just handed the other teen his half of the books when they were ready to leave.

He watched as Malfoy talked and paid for the books, as he watched he remembered that despite all the pureblood’s childishness and pranks, he was one of the smartest kids in their year. He heard Hermione complained more then once that Malfoy was top in potions and Transfiguration, and barley behind her in Charms. She hated that anyone could possible be as smart as her and insisted that he was cheating.

Harry had wanted to agree with her but figured the teachers would have caught on by now if he had been cheating. And now, having Malfoy point out things he missed, important things, he was sure that Malfoy was more intelligent then he had thought.

He silently took a couple of the bags and headed out of the store. He headed towards leaky cauldron, but there was a mumbled curse behind and suddenly he was being yanked in a different direction.

“If you think, Potter, then I’m wearing the same clothes for more then a day. You are mistaken.” Then he was pulled into a store that he hadn’t been in before. It was nice, too nice. Harry was sure the clothes he could see we worth more than his entire wardrobe. He sighed.

Malfoy let go up his arm and went to speak to a nice elderly man, that had moved to greet them when they entered the shop. 

Not really in the mood to watch Malfoy shop, Harry quickly found a chair and pulled out on of the books, they had just acquired and started reading.

He was about three chapters in and learned the Gringotts and the Goblins had a lot more power then he ever guessed what an arm full of clothes was dropped into his lap. He yelped and as he jumped he tried to catch them all before the fell onto the floor.

Once he had them all in his arms he looked up and glared at a smirking Malfoy.

“I had to guess your size, because you decided to hide over here.” Then Malfoy took the book out of his fingers and placed it back in the bag, “Now up, you have to try them on.” He stood there in shock. Malfoy was going to buy him clothes? Not only that but the blonde had taken the time to guess his size and pick things out for him? His own Aunt wouldn’t do that.

“Now. Potter.” The blonde snapped at him, and Harry found himself moving to the small dressing room area.

As he went to try on the clothes, he felt a little awed. Most of the clothes he owned where hand me downs or school robes. He had never been clothes shopping for himself. Sure, he had spent hours following along behind his Aunt, while she shopped for the others. Only bring him to carry the bags. But he had never himself picked out and tried on clothes for himself.

And the fact that he was doing so now, made him a little lightheaded, And the fact that it was because of Malfoy, made him dizzy. How was it, a person who had bullied him and made him miserable seemed to have more care or manners then his own blood.

He sighed and grabbed a dark green shirt. He snorted, at the idea that Malfoy picked it because of the color. It was soft, and he found himself running his fingers across it a few times before he unbuttoned it and slipped it on.

The shirt felt incredible, the long sleeves were warm but not hot and the soft material felt almost like a blanket wrapped around him. He finished buttoning it and looked down. Now that it was on he could make out small design was hidden in the green, not very noticeable but there appeared to be some kind of ivy leaves stitched along the sleeves and the collar.

He really liked the shirt, but he found himself unsure about the fit. It felt like it fit to him, but he hadn’t ever owned a nice dress shirt before and he didn’t know if there was anything special he needed to know about the way to wear it.

With another sigh, he pulled the curtain back, and looked for Malfoy.

The blonde was sitting in a chair, book in his hand and drink on the table next to him.

Harry chuckled because only Malfoy could be lost in another time and still look right at home.

He cleared his throat to get the blondes attention. Then when Malfoy looked at him, he gave the other a lost look.

He actually saw the blonde’s eyes roll, before he placed the book next to his drink and stood up, walking towards him.

When he was close the blonde, gently ran his hands along Harry’s shoulders, smoothing down the shirt, then he stood back and Harry could feel the blonde’s eyes on him as he looked over him.  It felt weird having Malfoy’s full attention on him, it was different then their normal interaction. Still intense but less hostile.

“Well?” He asked, because he started to feel uncomfortable.

The blonde nodded, “It will do.”

It was his turn to roll his eyes as he turned and returned to the small changing area. He quickly tired on a few more shirts, using the green as a model for what he should look for. The pants were easier, he just went with what felt comfortable, Malfoy had even picked out a few pairs of muggle jeans. He started with two small piles as he went, the clothes he liked and fit and everything else.

He wasn’t sure how many he was supposed to pick out, so he ended up adding a third, clothes that he liked but didn’t have to have.

When he was down he grabbed all three piles and let the room.

“How many am I supposed to get?” He asked, when he was in front of the blonde.

Malfoy raised his brow at him, embarrassed, “I don’t know how much you want to spend, or how many outfits I’m supposed to get.” He huffed out.

“You can get all of them.” The blonde said, raising from his seat, “That’s why I gave them to you.” His tone, implied that Harry was an idiot.

Frustrated, Harry stormed away and found the same man, Malfoy had been talking to earlier.

“Excuse me?” He asked, “Umm these don’t fit,” He said pulling out the small pile, “If you tell me where they go, I’ll put hem back.” He finished with a smile.

Which fell when the man gave him a weird look. He wasn’t sure what he had done, but he was pretty sure he had just offended the man. Instead of telling him were to go the man, took the offered pile and placed it on the counter behind him.

“There is no need, sir, I’ll make sure they get put back.” Oh, Harry thought.

“Thank you.” He said. He stood there for a second, unsure what to do.

“Potter!” He dropped his head, only a little grateful that he now had an excuse to walk away from the man who was still giving him a strange look.

“What?” He hissed as he walked towards the blonde.

He stopped walking, his face full on turning red when he realized what part of the store they were now standing in.

“I…” He started but closed his mouth when Malfoy gave a grin.

“As entertaining, as watching you trying to think of a way out of this, I’d like to point out that you will need more then one pair of underwear, and that some sleep pants,” The blonde pointed to another section, connect to the one there were in, “Might be more comfortable then sleeping in your pants.” Then the blonde, moved and started searching for himself.

Harry only stood there for a couple seconds before he realized he watching Malfoy search for underwear, then he quickly looked away and tried to find something that would fit him.

It wasn’t hard, turned out boxers were almost the exact same in both the wizarding and Muggles world. So, he found a few pair that he liked the feel of and then moved on the sleep wear section. He had already found one pair, that felt like thin cotton when two pairs made of something soft and shinning where added to his pile.

“Trust me.” The blonde said, and then he tossed on a robe and a couple shirts that Harry was sure were tank tops.

Decided that since the blonde was paying, he didn’t really have a place to argue. So, he just let the blonde add what he wanted.

He was so relieved when they were done, he had no idea why Malfoy or his Aunt seemed to enjoy shopping so much, he found it boring and stressful.

This time when they exited the shop, he didn’t assume they were done, he just stopped and looked at Malfoy.

The blonde gave a grin and started walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

As they walked, Harry’s stomach grumbled and he noticed it was growing dark. He sighed, they had been out longer then he thought. He waited until they were back in their room before asking Malfoy what they planned to do for dinner.

The blonde just looked at him with a look that again told Harry that the blonde thought he was an idiot.

“I’ll get us supper. You can get out clothes out, organized and hung up.” Then the blonde started towards the door.

‘Hang the clothes up?’ Harry thought looking around the room, there wasn’t much a bed, a table, a small door that led to a bath room. No closet or anything to hang up anything on.

“Ummm?” He started, he heard Malfoy sigh as he opened the door.

“In the bag, Potter.” He waited until the door closed to move.

He wanted to shout at the idiot Slytherin but instead just grabbed the bags and started going through them. He found one full of stuff that he hadn’t noticed Malfoy buy. Two shrunken trunks, a metal rack, he didn’t know for sure what it was called, two wrist holsters, and a pair of black boots.

He wanted to be angry that again the blonde had thought of practical things that had never crossed his mind, but at this point he was to hungry and tired to really waste the energy. So, he pulled the metal rack and unshrunk it. To his surprise it came with hangers along the long thin bar and had on side that held for small shelves.

Once it was up, he started pulling out clothes and hanging them up. He placed all Malfoy’s on one end and his on the other. Most of the pants also went on hangers, two pairs folded over to save on space. He then folded his sleep pants and planced them on one shelf and Malfoy’s on another. He tried not to blush when he added both of their boxers to the same shelves. Then he placed the wrist holsters on the top shelf and the boots on the last.

He was just unshrinking the two trunks when the blonde walked through the door, a tray floating behind him.

The blonde stopped only long enough to survey the rack, then nodded his approval before moving and placing the tray on the table.

After that they sat down and ate, he pulled out the book he had started at the clothes story and a quill, he made some notes on a few entries he found useful. At one point he heard Malfoy shuffling through the bag but didn’t look up to see what the other man was doing.

When his eyes started to hurt from reading, he put the book down and looked at the bed, then at the bathroom. It had been in the back of his mind all day that there was only a single bed in the room and that at some point, they would either fight over who got it or ended up sharing it. It wasn’t really sure which he preferred, but he knew he didn’t want to sleep on the floor.

“I’m going to shower, then try to get some sleep.” He said, leaving Malfoy to make of the statement what he would. Then he got up, walked over to the rack and grabbed the pair of pants he picked out and on of the tank tops Malfoy had picked. He didn’t normally sleep with a shirt on, but he figure the blonde had gotten them for a reason.

He didn’t waste time in the shower, given that neither of them thought to buy the needed supplies. He made a mental note to mention it in the morning. Then he dried off and got dressed.

He crawled into the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep as Malfoy continued to read at the small table. At some point he was woken up by the blonde joining him in the bed. A gap of space between them, and then he went right back to sleep.


	6. Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the books there is a Goblin Names Griphook. Mine is a made up on with a similar name, this is intentional.   
> Also I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

 

Harry woke up the next morning surprisingly refreshed and comfortable. Not something he was used to giving the nightmare he normally suffers when he sleeps. He was tempted to just relax and fall back asleep, but he noticed that he was also warm and pressed against another warm body.

He sucked in a breath and slowly opened his eyes, he pressed close to Malfoy, his arm over the other’s chest. He tried not to breath as he slowly lifted up his arm and rolled away from his rival.

He let out a breath when Malfoy didn’t move or wake up.

He silently walked across the room, a skill he had mastered from living with the Dursley’s and then had used far too many times at Hogwarts, when he entered the bathroom, he closed the door and leaned against it.

He hadn’t ever slept in the same bed as anyone before, so it hadn’t thought about the possibility of ending up that close. He was just grateful that he woke up first and not Malfoy because no way would the blonde have been okay with that. He would definitely end up sleeping on the floor for the rest of the time they were stuck here.

He took his time going to the bathroom, letting his mind wake up. Then he rinsed his hands and face and left the bathroom. When he sat at the table. He noticed a small roll of parchment in the center and reached out a grabbed it.

It seemed Malfoy had been busy, he had written down a few accounts of people saying they had traveled in time and had even wrote down a few basic spells that were said to manipulate time.

He put the blondes notes back were he found them and picked up a small stack of coins, Malfoy must have left out. He hoped that they were left for him, because before this he hadn’t even see Malfoy’s money. Decided to let Malfoy sleep, he changed and pocketed the money.

He didn’t plan on being gone long, but he still left a small note on another piece of parchment before he left.

He ate breakfast at a small shop, before he went about buy some toiletries they needed for the bathroom. He was on his way back, when a wave of dizziness hit him. He stumbled and barley caught himself on a wall, it didn’t last long and when it was gone, he felt tired.

He stayed leaning against the wall until he was sure he was alright, then finished heading back to their room.

Malfoy was awake and reading, when he opened the door. The blonde looked up long enough to make sure it was him, then went back to his book.

Harry put his bags in the bathroom and then sat on the edge of the bed. He was debating telling the blonde about his dizzy spell or even asking if Malfoy was having any side effects, when Malfoy stopped reading and looked at him.

“What?” The blonde asked, brow raised and a strange look on his face.

“Huh?” He asked, he didn’t think he said anything out loud.

“I can practically hear your mind working, what is it?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” He mumbled, looking away from the blonde.

There was a snort, “You’re a horrible liar Potter.”

He looked up ready to snap and argue, but slammed his mouth shut. Which caused the smug Slytherin to laugh. “You can’t even deny it.”

Harry groaned.

Then snapped, “You know most people don’t see that as a bad thing.”

“Must people don’t have to reply on it to keep them alive.” Malfoy countered.

He wanted to ask, but the way Malfoy was glaring at him, told him it was not a smart idea.

“So, what’s your plan for money?” He asked, changing the subject.

The blonde relaxed a little, “Family vaults are accessible to those that can prove by magic and blood that they are allowed. I believe if done correctly I can gain access to my family vaults.” He sounded so smug, that Harry wanted to kick him.

“Won’t some notice the missing money?” He asked instead of kicking,

Malfoy actually paused to think it over.

“If don’t remove more then we need it should go unnoticed.”  It sounded like Malfoy was speaking more to himself then to Harry, but he nodded his head anyway.

“So, are we are off to Gringotts then?” He asked.

He was tempted to ask if he could stay behind, he was dead tired and wasn’t looking forward to spending more time with Malfoy, but if the Slytherin’s theory was correct, he wanted to try getting money from his own vault, he didn’t want to have to rely on Malfoy for money the whole time they were stuck here.

“Of course.” Malfoy said, then like the day before he was up and moving towards the door, just expected Harry to follow him. He was so very tempted not to move, but the need for money out weighted him messing with the blonde, so he pushed himself off the bed and followed.

It wasn’t until they reached Gringotts that he started feel nervous. If Malfoy’s plan didn’t work they would be in trouble and they might have to seek help from someone in this time. And given that they parents where to young, it would have to be the headmaster, and that thought along made his stomach hurt.

He followed behind Malfoy as the blonde found a open teller.

“We would like to speak to someone in private.” Malfoy said with a slight bow to the goblin behind the counter, Harry felt his brows lift and his mouth open. Did Malfoy really show respect to someone other then a pureblood wizard.

The goblin tilted his head in a slight bow, “One moment.” Then he turned and disappeared behind some large doors.

“Shut your mouth, Potter.” The blonde muttered, without turning around.

He groaned, did Malfoy really know he had been standing there gaping at him or was he telling him not to say anything. Whichever it was, he closed his mouth.

A few seconds later, the goblin that had been behind the counter came out followed by a slightly taller goblin that was well dressed and held a frown in his face.

“My name is Grimmhook, please follow me.” The taller one said, and then lead them into a private room. The room, was larger then Harry had been expecting, at one end it held a large desk, large in width not height. Two chairs in front of it. But at the other end, there was a sitting area, two decent sixed couches facing each other, with a table in the middle. Harry could see a few items scattered across the table, but besides a few bowls he couldn’t really tell what was there.

While he took in the room, Grimmhook took his seat behind the desk and gestured for them to do the same. They moved in sync, as they crossed the room and took their seats.

“Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, what may I assist you with.” He asked, pointedly looking at Malfoy.

They both froze and started at the Goblin, “How did you know our names?” Harry asked. He looked at Malfoy and saw the other teen was tense, probably thinking of a way to get out of the room and bank if needed.

“You will find many spells in Gringotts, one of which identifies bloodlines as they enter. It is to help ensure the safety of our vaults and your items, we are interested with.” Well, he thought, that should make proving who we are easier.

The blonde help himself straight in his chair, “I need to gain access to my family’s vaults.”

The goblin looked, well annoyed, and Harry could guess why. The way Malfoy said it was as if it was an everyday thing, that any goblin could have helped with. He groaned.

“It’s not just that.” He said and shuddered when they both turned to look at him.

He ignored Malfoy, “We…” He said drawing out the we, to make a point to the blonde, “need to access our family’s vaults, but are unsure if it is possible.” The goblin tilted his head, encouraging me to continue.

He had a brief thought of making up some story, but then he remembered something he had read. The goblins at Gringotts, we not allowed to tell anyone what was said or done by one of their clients. So, here was someone they could actually tell about their problem and the Goblin couldn’t say a word to anyone without their permission.

 

So, he sat up straighter, “We aren’t from this time.” He heard Malfoy let out a breath, and knew for sure he was being glared at, “We someone how ended up in the past, and until we find out how and away home, we need to be able to survive, which means money.” He finished.

Grimmhook looked at them both, taking them in. Then he nodded his head and stood up, “Excuses me, while I get your paper work.”

“Paper work?” He muttered, as the goblin left the room.

“What the hell, Potter!” the blonde snapped, “ You tell me we can’t say anything to anyone and you go blabbing to one of the first people we really talk to?”

“He can’t tell anyone.” He said turning to look at Malfoy.

“What do you mean?” The blonde questioned, losing some of his anger.

“The book you bought, about Gringotts, it says that they aren’t allowed to share any information about their clients to anyone with out permission.”

“And you’re just telling me this now?” The blonde glared at him, “Bloody idiot.”

“I didn’t think about it until NOW!” He snapped back.

Malfoy was about to say something, probably another insult when the door opened and Grimmhook walked back in.

“Has this happened before?” Malfoy asked.

The goblin shook his head, “No, but we have always known there was a possibility. So, we have set up a number of plans, incase it was needed.” He sat down, “Now, was from misuse of a time turner?” He asked, only slighting glaring at them.

“No.” They said in unison. Then they looked at each other, then quickly looked away.

“A spell?” Grimmhook asked.

Harry felt himself shrug, it could have been.

“I don’t believe so.” Malfoy said.

“And why not?” Grimmhook said, placing his papers on the desk.

“There was a light, Potter said, it looked like a portal. I have never heard of a spell like that.”

“Huh, then these will be of no use. However, I have a few more questions,” He stood up, “ I believe we will be more comfortable over here.” He moved to the sitting area, Harry looked at Malfoy, the blonde just rolled his eyes and got up and moved to the couches. Harry quickly followed. They ended up on the same couch, sitting across from Grimmhook, who had saw a piece of parchment on the table and had a quill floating over it.

“Now, names?” He asked.

“Draco Malfoy.” The Slytherin said without hesitation, it seemed he was taking Harry’s word that Grimmhook wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Harry Potter.”

“Ages?”

“16.” They said together.

“Parents?” This time, Harry cut Malfoy off before he could answer.

“Why?” He asked.

Grimmhook looked at him, “If we are to integrate you into this time, it would be wise to know the people who your interactions with could impact the future.”

“Integrate?” Malfoy asked.

“If need be.” Grimmhook nodded, “As I said before, we have known this was possible, but we have yet to find a way to send anyone back.” Harry’s heart skipped, “ But we will continue to look, and I am sure you will too. And one of the best libraries to find information would be…”

“Hogwarts.” Again, both him and Malfoy spoke at the same time, coming to the same conclusion. Grimmhook wanted them to go to Hogwarts.

“You can’t access the library?” Harry asked.

“No one outside current students and stuff are allowed on Hogwarts grounds, unfortunately the current situation, has caused safety measure around the school to be increased.”

“Voldemort.” Harry hissed, Malfoy tensed and Grimmhook gave him a nod.

“We can’t.” He muttered a second later.

“Why not? The goblin asked, actually looking confused.

“Our parents.” He said, looking away from the goblin and at his hands. He felt his head spin and his heart slam against his chest as the thought hit him, the possibility of seeing his parents. Sure, it had crossed his mind, before but this was different, this was something that could actually happen, if they went along with what Grimmhook wanted.

If him and Malfoy went to Hogwarts, here in the past, they would be in the same school, possibly the same houses and classes as their parents. His parents. The two people he had dreamed and imagined meeting so many times in his life, the same two people that died because of a fucked up prophecy and a power hungry madman, how could he be here, around them and not warn them of what was to come.

And if he warned them? What would the consequences be?

“Potter?” He heard Malfoy’s voice, it was gentler then he had ever heard, and the shock of that was enough to pull him back.

“I can’t.” He said, looking up to meet the blondes gaze. He could see understanding there, something he never would have imagined. It seemed that even the cruel bully he knew could understand the hurt he felt, at the idea of seeing his parents.

“Mr. Potter.” Grimmhook said, “You would not be able to attend as yourselves. We would have to give you fake names and a good reason to transfers schools.” The goblin reached down and picked up two pieces of paper, “Now the school year, starts in a week. So, take these and if you decided to attended to school, fill them out and owl them back as soon as possible.” He took the paper with shaking hands, without reading it, he followed it up and put it inside is robe.

“Now, as for money.” The goblin said, handing them two different pieces of parchment, “This we have planned for, you fill these out, and we set up a vault, no connected to your families, we place an allotted amount inside, that you have access to. We will keep track of what you spend and if need be add more, “The goblin took a second, “Then when you return home, the amount used is removed from you vault to pay back the bank.” Harry looked down at the paper, in his hand. “If, however,” He head Grimmhook go on, “you do not find a way to return, you have until that times comes naturally to you, to pay back, the amount.”

There was more talked about after that, Grimmhook told them that he may have an idea for how to start their transfer, and that there was a spell he could perform to change their looks and magical signature, after that him and Malfoy filled out the paper work to gain access to their new vaults and left.

He didn’t speak to the blonde as they walked back to their room, nor when he ate or changed and crawled into bed. He didn’t even make a sound when he felt tears fall, as he thought about the consequences on if he saved his parents.

After that he let the sheer exhaustion from the day, pull him under.


	7. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, sorry.

 

Something close to him was shaking. At least that’s what his half-asleep brain told him, so he went to roll over, but was forced to stop by the weight of a body pressed against him. He opened his eyes and turned his head, Potter had his face buried into his back and an arm and leg thrown over him.

Something that normally would have freaked him out, but the way the dark-haired male was shaking against him, caused him to feel more concern then anger. He reached his non-trapped arm and tried to shake Potter.

That most have been the wrong thing to do, because the other boy whimpered and tried to bury himself deeper in to Draco’s back. Unsure what to do, he tried to free himself from the other’s arms. He got as far and removing the arm before the smaller boy left out a soft whine. A wave of distress came off the Gryffindor and Draco found himself unwilling to force the other away again. So, he maneuvered himself on to his back, and the sleeping body next to him moved with him. They ended up with him on his back and Potter’s head on his chest.

With him now awake and no longer trying to move away, Potter settled down and fell into a deeper sleep. Draco watched him, wondering what kind of nightmare Potter must have been having that had him clingy so desperately to him.

Unable to get out of bed, Draco used his wand to summon a book off the table. He wasn’t sure how long he read, but he was a fairly good handle on how Time Tuner’s worked, when the body next to him shifted and then froze.

Decided to have a little fun with Potter, he looked over and smirked at him.

“Good morning.” The panic in the green eyes made him chuckle, especially when the other teen realized he was still half pressed again him. His cheeks turned red and he mumbled something before jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom.

Draco watched him go shaking his head, of course the amusement faded as Potter refused to come out of the bathroom.

About a half hour later, he dropped the book, he had been reading, on the bed, and walked over to the door. He knocked, “You coming out?”

There was some mumbled responds from behind the door, one that he couldn’t really make out. He didn’t care, since when was the bloody Gryffindor a coward.

“Dammit, Potter!” He cursed “You can’t hide in there forever. We have things to discuss and plans to work out.” Draco had no idea what was wrong with Potter, the boy seemed moody as hell since they had been stuck in the past, not to mention the tired look that never seemed to fade. He didn’t know what exactly was wrong, but he had a feeling it was more then fear of seeing his parents or some effect of the time travel. After all he felt fine.

“Potter!” He cursed again, banging his fist against the door.

Another mumbled, reply had him grabbing his wand. With a wave and muttered spell, the door flew open.

Potter jumped from where he had been leaning against the small sink, “What the hell Malfoy!”

 “I couldn’t hear whatever lame excuse you were muttering. Now get out here. We have other things to worry about, then you liking to cuddle.” He turned away from Potter and moved to their small table.

He could hear Potter’s footsteps behind as he sat down. The other teen sat down and Draco had to fight back a grin, when the other couldn’t meet his eyes.

He used his wand to send a message to the kitchen that they would like breakfast, then he looked at Potter, “We have to talk about Grimmhook’s plan.”

“I know.” The dark-haired boy said, finally looking at him.

“It’s a good plan.” He said, watching as Potter drew into himself. Feet on the chair and arms over his knees.

“I know.” Potter said again, staring at his legs.

Draco sighed, “We have no other plans.”

This time, Potter looked up at him long enough to glare, “I know!” It was said loud and angrily.

‘Well at least that got some kind of reaction,’ Draco thought.

“So, are you going to fill out Grimmhooks papers?” He asked.

Potter dropped his head, “It’s our only hope.”

Draco’s sense again picked up a wave of distress from the other boy.

He sighed, “At least this way you get to meet them,” he said hoping to show Potter that there was a small bit of good out of this whole messed up situation.

Potter gave no responds, and Draco didn’t push.

He wondered if he should worry more about the other’s health. Because it was clear something was off. But he knew that if he brought it up, Potter would get angry probably say Draco didn’t really care and that he was just looking for information or a weakness. Which was only partially true, sure it would be good to learn more about the other teen, but he was also worried about Potter’s health. After all it wouldn’t do for its only companion in the past and the wizarding worlds only hope against the Dark Lord to die.

“You think time works the same?” Potter asked, looking up from his parchment.

“How so?” He asked.

“Well we have been here for a couple days; do you think that’s how long its been in the future?” Draco raised his brow. He hasn’t really thought about it much. All he really cared about was getting home, not how long it would take.

“I don’t know.” He answered.

“You know they are going to think you kidnapped me.” Potter pointed out.

Draco groaned and looked away. Because he knew it was true, and he knew that when they got home, if Potter didn’t tell them otherwise he would be in trouble. The ministry and Dumbledore would want to make an example out of him. Right now, all he could do was hope that Potter’s honor would stop that from happening.

He could feel Potter’s eyes on him, so he looked back up and met the other’s gaze. They stared at each other for a moment before something shifted in Potter’s eyes and then he dropped his gaze.

“I’ll tell them you didn’t.” Potter muttered and then went back to his parchment.

Draco just sat there looking at the Gryffindor because he had really expected that, sure they had been civil with each other so far, which in itself was weird but to actually here Potter say he wouldn’t use this to get back at Draco was just a shock. The he cursed to himself and lowered his head, because of course Potter would be to good to use this against an enemy.

Part of him wanted to smack or hex the other boy and tell him how dumb he was being, because you should always take advantage of your enemies. Even if Potter didn’t want the Ministry arresting him, he could still have found a way to hold this over Draco.

Draco shook his head. Just because Potter wasn’t looking for advantages didn’t mean he wasn’t.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :) I like this one lol. Enjoy

 

Harry tried so hard the night before to stay awake. After what had happened that morning he didn’t want to fall asleep and wake up wrapped around Malfoy again. When he has realized he was resting on the blonde’s chest and said blonde was wide awake, but not doing anything about it, his mind went blank and all he could think was run.

He knew it was dumb to hide in the bathroom, because he would eventually have to go out. Not that Malfoy let him hide very long.

When the other teen, unlocked the door and entered the bathroom, Harry had expected a fight or at least some yelling. Instead, Malfoy made a not so funny comment about him liking to cuddle and let it drop.

And so far it hadn’t come back up again. Hence him not wanting to have a repeat the next morning.

Unfortunately, some time in the night he must have fallen asleep because he was now awake, laying in bed pressed against Malfoy. His head was again on the other’s chest and his arm was thrown over the other’s chest, only this time Malfoy was still asleep, and he had his own arm wrapped about Harry’s waist.

So small voice in the back of his head, told him to let it go, relax and fall back asleep. Because it felt good, he was warm and comfortable and something about having Malfoy’s heartbeat, beating in his ear was soothing, but the rationally voice in his head told him he wouldn’t get lucky twice and that he needed to move before Malfoy woke up.

As gently as he could he reached down and slowly took a hold of Malfoy’s arm, he tried to pick it up, but the blonde’s hand twitched and the arm around his waisted tightened. He sucked in a breath. That was not what he had planned.

He tried not to shift his body as he tried again, again the sleeping blonde tightened his hold when Harry tried to remove his arm

 Harry mumbled a curse and reached for the blonde’s arm for a third time.

“What are you doing?” A mumbled voice asked.

Harry felt his face turn red, “Trying to get up.” He replied proud that his voice sounded confident and bored.

There was a sigh from the other boy and then Malfoy’s arm was pulled away from him. Harry wasn’t no time slipping out of the bed and going into the bathroom. This time he didn’t bother trying to hide, because if Malfoy was going to be angry it would have been when he was woken up.

Not that it put this weird morning cuddling thing out of his mind, because he knew soon or later Malfoy would mock or tease him about it, and he knew that if he reacted in any way but indifferent it would be come a thing.

He took a bath then got dressed.

When he came out of the bathroom, Malfoy didn’t say anything other then they needed to go to Gringotts today, then the blonde pushed past him and closed the bathroom door.

Breakfast was quiet, neither of them speaking as they looked over their parchments and ate. When Malfoy was done, he got up and grabbed his coat. Harry, having gotten used to it, just grabbed his own coat and followed him out of their room.

 

Once they were Gringotts, Grimmhook ushered them into the same room as before.

“Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy, have you made up your minds?” The Goblin asked sitting them down on the couches.

“Yes.” Malfoy answered when Harry just nodded.

“Good. Good.” The goblin said, “May I see your Parchments?”

They both handed them over and waited as the Goblin read them over. Harry sat there nervous because if the Goblin was satisfied with their answers they would be returning to Hogwarts in just a couple days and while he missed the school. It was the closest thing he had to a real home, he didn’t know how he would react to seeing his parents, their friends, Wormtail, or even the others like McGonagall or the headmaster.

Logically he knew he couldn’t do anything. He could hug his parents or attack Peter but he was worried that when it happened he wouldn’t think about it logically and that he would just react.

He looked over at Malfoy and wondered if the other boy was worried about seeing his father. He didn’t know much about Malfoy’s relationship with his mother but surely, he would be happy to see her right?

“This looks to be in order.” Grimmhook said placing the papers on the table between them, “Only you have both left your names off.” 

“We’ll need fake names.” Malfoy replied, “We can’t use our real ones.”

“But we also don’t know any names that would be safe to use, with out someone knowing someone who could be related to which ever we choose.” Harry added.

The goblin nodded.

“I was thinking of using a muggle name.” Harry said not looking at the blonde, but he still heard the other take a breath. Knowing Malfoy was about to protest, he spoke quickly, “It would be safer. We wouldn’t have to worry about unknow relatives trying to figure out where we came from.” This time he looked over at the blonde.

The Pureblood was scowling.

Then he gave a smirk, “But wouldn’t two Muggleborns transferring at the same time, seem strange?”

He opened his mouth, but Grimmhook interrupted their argument before it really got going.

“There is no need.” He said, “as I mentioned before, we have a plan in place. There is a small island magically hidden from the muggle world and few wizards know of or go there. We will say that you are from there and that as you are both a year away for maturity you have requested to attend Hogwarts to learn more passed your homeschooling and to meet other’s your age before entering into the wizarding world.” Harry just started at him, the goblins really did have this worked out.

“Now would you like to be related or not?”

“Not.” The said at the same time.

The goblin nodded.

“Do you have preferences for you first names?” He continued.

“Luke.” Malfoy answered, obviously have giving it some thought. Harry was a little slower, sure he had thought about it, but he hadn’t been able to make up his mind.

“Evan.” He said, because it was as close as he could get to either of his parent’s names without it being obvious. He had wanted to use his father’s name James, but with his father there it might be weird.  He wondered if that was why Malfoy had gone with Luke?

“Alright.” The goblin said, getting up, “Excuse me for a moment.” Then he turned and walked away, leaving them alone in the room.

“Your dad?” Harry asked, looking over at the blonde.

Malfoy gave a short nod, “But not yours?” He asked looking up.

“Mum.” He said with a shrug.

They fell silent, luckily Grimmhook and two other Goblins soon entered the room.

“Mister Potter, this is Igorth. If you will accompany him into the next room, he will place powerful glamour’s on you, as well as show you have to remove and maintain them. And Mister Malfoy, this is Saomur, he will stay here with you and do the same for you. I will go to send this off to the school and wait for a reply from the headmaster. It should not take long, as I have already owled him once telling him I may have two students for him.” With that the Goblin turned and left.

Harry rose to his feet and moved to follow the small Goblin in front of him, he gave a look over his shoulders at the door, the blonde had stood up to greet the Goblin, but his eyes were on Harry.

Then Harry turned away and followed Igorth into a different smaller room.

“Please Mister Potter, to the center of the room.” Igorth said with a wave of his hand.

Harry did as he was told.

“Now this,” Igorth said pulling out a necklace. The chain was thin and silver, but on the end hung what appeared to be a fang of some kind. “Is a dragon’s tooth. Powerful magic, and it will power and maintain the glamour’s we place upon you. The chain is enchanted as well. Protection spells weaved into that will cause it to warm if a spell or hex is aimed at you. It will also shield you from good number of spells.” Harry heard what the goblin said, even as he stared in wonder at the tooth.

He could remember hearing Charlie talk about how powerful different parts of a dragon could be, that’s why they were popular ingredients in wands and also why dark wizards try and hunt and kill dragons that are protected on preserves like the one Charlie worked.

“Now, Mister Potter,” Igorth said, oblivious to Harry’s wondering thoughts. “This tooth can be used as a powerful focusing object. Much like a wand. So, after we place your glamour’s, I want you to practice a few spells without your wand, to see if you can tap into the tooth’s magic.”

Igorth must not have cared much about his responds because before he could utter a word the goblin placed the necklace over his head and when Harry felt it settle over his chest there was an electric spark that shot through him.

He gasped and reached for the tooth, without thinking about it. When his skin made contact there was a hum and another spark hit him, and this time a wave of magic left him and the tooth it rippled across the room, tossing the goblin backwards.

Then it was gone. Harry could still feel the tooth vibrating in his hand but the electricity and hum were gone.

“I’m sorry.” He said rushing to help the Goblin to his feet.

“No need to apologize, Mister Potter.” Igorth said, “Though that was unexpected.” The goblin tilted his head and it was like his eyes focused in on Harry for the first time.

“Huh,” The goblin muttered.

“What?” Harry asked, nervous that something was wrong.

“It appears the tooth was trying to break spells, that were already placed upon you. I believe, before we can place any glamour’s we will need to speak to Grimmhook. Follow me.” A bad feeling settled in Harry’s stomach as they left the room and returned to the one from before.

When they entered, Harry stopped short because Saomur was now standing talking to a light blonde-haired boy with light blue eyes and a face a little more rounded then Malfoy’s.

“Close your mouth Potter.” The blonde said, his voice the same, and for some reason that relieved Harry. Maybe because with a new look it would be able to forget who Malfoy really was, but no way would he ever forget that entitled tone in the blonde’s voice.

While Harry had been standing there staring Igorth had approached his colleague and they were talking in low voice’s back and forth.

Malfoy must have figured out that something was wrong because he raised his brow in a silent, what happened?

Harry shrugged.

Malfoy scuffed like he didn’t believe him but didn’t say anything.

He watched the two Goblins talk, until Saomur nodded and walked towards him.

Harry was hit with an urge to back away, he didn’t know where it came from, but it took effort to keep his feet from moving. He did however see Mafloy’s head snap up suddenly and weird frown on the blonde’s new face.

“Mister Potter, I wish to try a spell. Is that alright?” Saomur asked, and Harry wanted to ask what kind of spell? What for? And what was going on? But it was like he couldn’t get his mouth to work. So, he just nodded.

The Goblin lifted his arm and waved his hand, from up to down.

Then suddenly Harry was surrounded in red lines, or webs. He wasn’t sure but they reached out from his body towards the Goblin and they were entertained and in a few places knotted.

His pulse raced and the urge to back away, suddenly become one to run. HE gritted his teeth and made himself remain where he was.

“Shit, Potter.” Malfoy gasped and moved towards him.

“What?” He asked, finally finding his voice, looking at the blonde.

“Those are bindings.” The other teen reached out, he didn’t touch the spell work floating the air, but he didn’t seem to follow one single strand to see where it lead and then another. Harry watched him, “Can you break them?” He asked Igorth and Saomur.

“We are unsure. We must wait for Grimmhook.” Saomur said. 

“Shit.” He heard Malfoy mutter again and he was tempted to yell at him. But when he turned to look at him, the look on Malfoy’s face stopped him. It looked like the blonde was examining and studying whatever these bindings were.

He was about to ask, if Malfoy knew anything when the door opened and Grimmhook entered.

The Goblin took one look at the red webs and frowned.

Then like Malfoy he started looking over the spell work, without a word.

For several agonizing moments Harry just stood there and waited for someone to say something.

It was Grimmhook that broke the silence, “Who ever placed these is powerful.” Which cause Harry to roll his eyes, because he already had an idea who had done it. What he wanted to know why and what they did.

“They are old and strong.” The goblin went on, “However, they appear to be weaken and I believe we can remove them.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

“I think that would be a mistake.” Malfoy’s voice sounded cold as it carried through the room.


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Why not?” Harry asked looking at Malfoy, annoyed that the blonde spoke, because he wanted these spells gone. He hated the fact that someone had used magic against him. In fact he was starting to hate how someone was always trying to hurt or manipulate him. Why couldn’t people just leave him the hell alone.

“Because Potter,” Malfoy said walking closer and dragging his hand along one of the threads. Unlike before this time the blonde touched them. And every touched sent a shock through Harry.

“This is connected to your inheritance.” Then he moved to another, causing Harry to shudder. He couldn’t tell if the sensation was good or bad, it just felt weird. Like someone was touching him but not at the same time.

“This one is as well.” Then to a third and fourth, “These two are connected to you core, your power.” Harry shivered, not entirely from the touch, but from the information, was the binding damaging his magic? Was it why he sometimes still had problems with accidental magic, while the other’s his age had out grown them.  

Malfoy reached for a fifth, “This one, I’m almost positive influences your mind.”

The weird sensation of having the webs touched as cause Harry to get frustrated and he was tempted to shout a Malfoy to stop but he also wanted to hear more, so he could understand just what had been done to him.

The blonde stopped and studied the last two threads. “These as well.”

The blonde looked offended that someone could have done this. It was that look, the look of disgust on Malfoy’s face that caused the impact of it all to hit him. Because right in front of him was a Slytherin, a student whose father followed Voldemort, someone who was cruel and a bully, and that someone was disgusted with what was done to him. How horrible would something have to be to offend a Malfoy?

Harry swayed on his feet as the world spun. He felt someone catch him as his legs gave out.

His mind raced as he tried to figure out why Dumbledore would do this, because there was no doubt that his headmaster had done it. He was the only with access to him and the power to do it. But why? Harry was already on his side, with Voldemort killing his parents. He had already resigned himself that this war would come down to him and Voldemort, so what game was the headmaster playing.

“Why can’t we break them?” He whispered out, trying to fight against the spinning room and urge to be sick.

“Because Potter,” And he jumped because he hadn’t realized that Malfoy was that close, in fact the blonde was holding him. Through blurry eyes he realized him and Malfoy were sitting on the floor, the blonde behind him, arms wrapped around him and he’s back against the other’s chest. It wasn’t what he was expecting he blushed and tried to push away, but his legs had at some point turned to jelly and he fell right back into Malfoy’s arms.

The blonde huffed from the impacted but for once the Slytherin didn’t mock him, just tightened his hold and continued talking, like nothing happened.

“First, they are weakening, and I think they have been since we came back. That would explain your moods and why your tired all the time. You magic is all over the place trying to compensate for the changes. Second, you’re not used to your full power, if we break them now, you will have to relearn just about everything. And that could be dangerous with us about to go to Hogwarts. Third, your inheritance, if we break that now, you will be hit with a lot of changes at once and I’m not sure how you will handle them. I think for now we should break only the ones on your mind, let the rest slowly break themselves so you have time to adjust, time to relearn everything slowly as he comes instead of all at once. I believe it would be better for you.”

“What kind of changes?” Harry asked, because he understood what the blonde was saying but this whole inheritance thing was freaking him out a little, he had never heard of it before and had no idea what to expect from it.

“Depends on what you are.” The blonde replied.

Harry sighed, because of course it couldn’t be something simple that could just be answered when he wanted.

“Fine.” He said pushing himself away from the blonde again. This time his legs held.

He looked at the three Goblins, who had been silent through out all of Malfoy’s talking.

“Can you break just those three? He asked.

The goblins looked at each other and then back at him, they nodded together.

He should have felt relieved but his stomach was twisting and he was trying hard not to freak out. What difference should he expect, not just from the whole inheritance thing but the headmaster had spells around his mind, would he be different?

He didn’t notice he was panicking until a hand wrapped around his arm and he was pulled towards another body, “Breath.” Malfoy’s voice was soft and he almost laughed through his panic because it was something so strange to him. Malfoy soft, gentle like, helping him.

Then he did laugh because here he was stuck in a different time, with a supposed enemy. And yet that person was helping him, and the weirdest part, Harry was listening to him and believing him. He never once doubted any of the information the blonde shared and he was trusting his judgement on not breaking some of the spells.

He should be worried about Malfoy using this against him but instead he was clinging to the blonde like a life line, using the other’s steady heart beat to ground himself, to stop the building panic he felt building and he wasn’t sure if he regretted it. Because for the first time in months he felt he found someone to trust again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nobodyzhuman

 

Three days later...

He hadn’t slept the night before, he was pretty sure that Malfoy hadn’t either. Not that they talked at all during the long night. But the blonde had been to stiff laying on the bed, never relaxing, no tossing and no turning, which told Harry that the blonde ever fell asleep.

He knew they were both nervous because today they would finally be returning to Hogwarts.

“We have to get up.” He heard Malfoy mutter from next to him.

“Are we allowed to change our minds?” He asked back, even as he pushed away the blanket and got out of the bed. He heard Malfoy mumble something but didn’t catch the words.

They spent the next hour slowly moving around the room, getting changed and packing all their belongings into their new trunks. Malfoy then shrunk them, so they could be placed in the pocket of their robes. He didn’t speak much, truth was his throat was dry and he wasn’t sure words would find their way out if he tired. And he was grateful because the blonde seemed to sense it, because he didn’t try and make him talk.

His head started feeling light as they left the Leaky Caldron and headed down towards Gringotts. The goblins had acquired a Portkey that would drop them off just outside the school gates, where they were to meet their escort and be shown into the school.

“Do you think they will sort us in front of everyone?” He asked in a panicked voice as they walked.

“Probably.” Malfoy said looking back over his shoulder at him. When he didn’t say anything else the blonde raided his brow, but Harry just shook his head and looked down at the ground.

He had been freaking out of the idea of being sorted again, he knew they hat had wanted to place him in Slytherin in his first year, what if this time, it did? What would he do? What would his parents think? Not that they would know it was him.

Thump!

He slammed right into someone.

“Shit.” He said as he caught himself from falling.

“Really, P…Evan?” Malfoy said turning around. Thankfully it was the blond he had ran into, and not someone else. He sighed.

“Sorry, Mal…” A twitch of the blonde’s mouth stopped the words, “Luke.” He corrected. That was going to be hard to get into the habit of.

“Misters Hallow and Ellis.” Grimhook said, and wow Harry hadn’t even realized the reason the blonde stopped walking was because they were outside the bank. He shook his head and walked around Malfoy.

“Grimhook.” He said tilting his head, “Nice to see you again.” The goblin gave him a small satisfied smile.

“This is your portkey,” He said holding out an old piece of parchment.

“You will both need to be holding it and it will transport you to the school.” Harry felt his stomach drop, he hated travelling by these things. Why couldn’t they just take a car or train to the school.

Malfoy didn’t miss his hesitation because the blonde bumped into him, shoving him towards both the goblin and the portkey. He sighed tightening one hand around his wand and sticking his other out to grab the paper. He saw Malfoy do the same.

Then he squeezed his eyes closed as the sensation of being sucked through a straw hit him and then he was falling. He felt his body hit the soft grass and he let out a breath. He stayed there long enough for the unsettling feeling in his stomach to get better. Then he opened his eyes.

Only to yelp at the sight of a hand in front of his face.

“Need help?” A voice new voice asked.

“Thanks.” He said reaching up and taking the hand. The person grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet with surprising strength.

“You really can’t stay on your feet can you?” He heard Malfoy ask from behind him. He turned to glare at the other boy, but Malfoy just smirked.

“Are you okay?” Asked the person who helped him up.

“Ye…” He started as he turned to again thank whoever it was. But the air in his lungs disappeared because he knew that face. It was younger less tired, less sad but he knew that face.

“Pro…” HE started again only to stop.

“He’s fine.” He heard Malfoy say with an exaggerated sigh, saving him from saying anything stupid.

The young man in front of him, looked him over as if making sure then nodded.

“Well, I’m Remus.” He said sticking his hand out to Harry, “The headmaster asked me to show you into the main hallway. The first years will be waiting there to be sorted. I believe he wanted to sort you two first. Please follow me.”  

He had shaken Remus hand, and he hadn’t wanted to let go. He wanted to shout out that he knew him and that there was so much the man needed to know. But he bit the inside of his lip and kept his mouth closed because he knew no matter how badly he wanted to warn the man he couldn’t.

He didn’t move as Remus turned away and stared heading inside the large gates just out side the school.

“Isn’t that…” Malfoy started to say, and Harry spun around faster then he that possible and covered the other’s mouth. Bring one finger to his ear and then pointing at Lupin’s retreating back. He watched as the blonde’s eyes widen and then he nodded as understanding hit him. Then he removed his hand and they both started following the other student.

Malfoy stayed close to his side as they walked up the grounds and into the school. He wasn’t sure if it was to make sure he didn’t say anything to Gryffindor they were following or if it was because he was just as nervous as Harry. Which ever it was, he found he was grateful.

Remus left them at the same stairs he had first walked up with Ron on his very first day at Hogwarts. The stairs where empty, meaning hopefully that they had arrived before the first years.

He looked around, it felt strange to be standing here in the same spot waiting to be once again be sorted. He wondered if this time it would be different? And also wondered how different things would have been if all those years ago, he had shaken the blondes hand instead of letting Ron’s voice rattle around in his head about how cruel and hateful Slytherins where.

He leaned against the stone railing.

“What’s Slytherin like?” He asked the blonde, not looking at him.

“What?” He almost looked up, tempted to see if the look on the other kid’s face matched the surprise in his voice.

“What’s it like?” He asked, fidgeting with his robe, “Not the dorms or the common room, but the other students?”

“Why?” Malfoy asked, sounding more normal.

This time he did look up, “Because you’re different.” He said, trying to search his mind for the right way to work this, “When I first met you, you were stuck up, self-centered and mean.” He took a breath, “All these years, we argued and fought and standing here now, I don’t know why. Because you aren’t that person. And I don’t know when that changed. How did I miss that change?” He asked with a groan, “Was I just so caught in what I thought you should have been, a pureblood Slytherin, a dark wizard, that I missed what you actually are?”

Malfoy’s eyes widened and then he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m not nice, Potter.” Then he watched as the blonde’s shoulders sagged, “But I’m not cruel,” His eyes opened and glared at him, “and I’m not a dark Wizard.”

“Slytherin isn’t what people think,” The blonde went one, “We come off standoffish because we tend to stick to our own. And why wouldn’t we, people expect us to be exactly what you just said, cruel, mean, dark, very few are willing to see past the rumors.” Malfoy stood straighter, “Slytherins are intelligent, clever and are survivors. But people don’t like to tell their children that, because then they wouldn’t have a target to hate.” Harry could hear the angry in the other teen’s voice and he wondered how much the rumors bothered him.

“The hat almost put me in Slytherin.” He mumbled out before he thought about it. The blonde’s eyes widen and he took a few steps to Harry.

“What?” He asked, loudly.

Harry swallowed, “In first year, that hat told me I could do great things in Slytherin.”

“Why weren’t you?” Malfoy asked again moving closer.

“I asked,” well begged, he thought, “It not to.”

Malfoy throw his head back and laughed. “You talked the sorting hat out of placing in the house it wanted to put you in.”

When the blonde stopped laughing he moved to stand next to Harry.

“Is that why you seem so worried?” He asked, “You’re worried the hat will place you in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor?” The sound of lots of feet walking towards them caught both of their attention as they turned to face the sound.

“Potter,” Malfoy whispered, “You know you want to be in Gryffindor, because of you want to meet your parents, so just do what you did last time.” Then the blonde moved away to stand across the long stair way.

Harry wanted to thank him but the first years, excitedly worked their way up the stairs and in-between them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, Sorry its been a little. I think I updated a little over a month ago. September is always a shitty time for me, and I let myself get a little depressed and stopped writing but I'm back now. So please Enjoy. :)

He could feel eyes on him as the first years seem to notice both him and Malfoy. But so far none of them got up the courage to speak to the obviously older boys. And Harry wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone. He was thinking over what Malfoy said, would it really be that easy, just ask the hat to place him in Gryffindor again.

“Good evening.” His eyes snapped open at the sound of all to familiar voice. “My name is Professor McGonagall, if you would please follow me, we can get the sorting started. Mister Ellis and Mister Hallow please come to the front as you will be sorted first.” Harry shuffled through the small army of first years to stand at the front and relaxed a little when Malfoy moved to stand next to him.   
Harry couldn’t help but feel a swell of happiness as they entered the Great Hall, seeing the familiar magicked sky and floating candles along with all the students seated at the four long tables. Made him feel like he was home, even if it wasn’t truly the same, it was still Hogwarts. 

He tried not to look over at the Gryffindor table as he walked towards the front of the room, where he could see the hat, resting on a stool. But he did. It didn’t take him long to spot Remus, and he stumbled when he saw the black-haired man whispering excitedly in the werewolf’s ear. 

Sirius must have felt his gaze on him, because his young godfather looked his way and gave him a wink when he saw Harry staring at him. The feeling of longing that small stupid gesture caused had him sucking in a breath and he forced himself to move his eyes along the table.

He easily found the two people he was dreading and dying to see, on the right side of Remus sat a dark-haired boy with glasses talking to a red headed girl. She had her hear thrown back in a laugh and the boy’s face looked like he was watching the greatest thing in the world. 

He wasn’t aware he had stopped walking until a hand wrapped around his arm and he was tugged forward. He ripped his eyes away from his parents and snuck a quick look at Malfoy. The blonde’s face was smooth and neutral like nothing about this was affecting him at all, but the tight grip on Harry’s arm said otherwise. 

They finally reached the end of the long walk, maybe it was only long to him, but it had felt longer than it should have. 

“Mister Hallow,” Professor McGonagall said, “If you would?” She waved her hand towards the hat, and with a small bit of dread, Harry felt Malfoy let go of his arm. Then he watched as the blonde walked up and sat on the stool.

It was just like first year, McGonagall lowered the hat and before it even touched Malfoy’s head it shouted out, “Slytherin.” The blonde smirked and Harry gave him a grin. Then he watched as the Slytherin made his way over to his table. 

“Mister Ellis, your turn.” He nodded to the professor and sat on the stool. He tried not to show his panic as she lowered the hat on to his head.

“Interesting….” He heard the hat’s voice in his head and he was reminded of his first year. 

“Please Gryffindor.” He thought back to the hat, “I need to be in there.”

“Are you sure?” the hat asked. “You could do great things in Slytherin.” The familiar words sent shivers done his spine. 

“Yes.” He thought back at the hat determined.

“Very well.” The hat replied in his mind, the shouted out loud, “Gryffindor!” 

Harry shagged in relief and jumped off the stool before the hat could change its mind. He quickly made his way towards his table. A strange feeling hit him as he did. His friends weren’t here. He wouldn’t sit between Hermione and Neville. Ron wouldn’t be across from him muttering about the food or auguring with Ginny about Quidditch. His steps faltered. Where the hell was he supposed to sit? 

He looked across the hall towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy had sat at the next to an older student leaving room for the first years that would soon be joining them. So, he figured he would do the same. 

He started moving again, towards the end. But an arm reached out a grabbed him. 

“Sit with us.” An excited voce said, and he was all but dragged down between two bodies.

“Sirius.” He recognized Lupin scolding his godfather and he smiled. It was familiar and reminded him that while his friends and well ex friends where here, he wasn’t completely alone. 

“I’m Sirius.” The grey eyed boy that dragged him down said, sticking his hand out.” 

“Evan.” He said shaking the hand. 

“So, we’ve never had a transfer before?” His young godfather raised an eye brow. 

He chuckles, “We,” He said pointing out Malfoy, “Were homeschooled.” 

“Really, that must have been hard?” A new voice said, and he looked past Lupin at the green-eyed girl smiling at him. She looked so much prettier then she had in the photo’s he had seen. 

“It…” He cleared his throat, “It wasn’t too bad. But I’m excited to be here.” 

“Are you two related?” Sirius asked looking over at Malfoy.

“No?” He answered unsure why it was important. 

“Good.” The Animagus said softly. 

“Good?” He asked. 

“Sirius.” Remus said in a deep voice. Like he was trying to stop his friend for doing or saying something wrong. 

His godfather opened his mouth, but Remus elbowed him. Harry watched as the two men had a silent argument. Then Sirius pushed his food away and left the table. There was a sigh before Remus got up and chased after his friend.

Harry looked at his mother, “What was that?” 

She looked at his father and then across the table at Pettigrew. The rat of a man shrugged and then looked at his food. 

“His brother is in Slytherin. They don’t talk much anymore.” James’s voice was so different then he had imagined. He always pictured the man sounding something like Sirius but in a weird way his father’s voice sounded like him. 

“Why don’t they talk?” He asked, trying to remember if he had heard this before. He knew Sirius’s family had been mad when he was sorted into Gryffindor and that his godfather eventually moved in with his father and grandparents, but he couldn’t remember Siri talking about his brother. 

Again, his parents exchanged looks. 

“With the war, there is a lot of tension between the houses here. Sirius’s family is always put in Slytherin. His brother views it as a betrayal that he was placed in Gryffindor instead. And Siri, well he thinks his brother is being blind to the people he follows.” His father said. 

“Oh.” Was all he could think to say. 

After that he let the conversations around him fade into the back ground as he ate. He wondered what happened to Sirius’s brother. He knew he had to have died, otherwise his godfather would have been challenged as head of the Black family. He wondered if we he made it home, if he should talk to him about it. 

When the dinner was done, James walked besides him telling him about the castle and the tower they lived him. He laughed when he was told about a misadventure his father and Remus had on the moving stairs in their first year. It was nice, and he felt a pain in his chest when he thought about it ending, when they found their way home. The conversation felt sadder after that. 

When he was shown into the common room, he asked where his bed was. Stating that he was exhausted and wanted to sleep. 

He didn’t even change before he crawled into bed. Unaware of uneasy amber eyes following him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :) Please let me know what you think. I'm debating doing more from this pov but want to see if you guys like it first.

Remus was listening to James and Sirius debate about using a spell to change the hair color of all the girls in their house. Sirius thought it would be brilliant, but James didn’t want Lilly mad at him. He groaned at his two best friends already dreading the detention they were sure to get afterwards.

“Mr. Lupin.” Headmaster Dumbledore called from behind them. He groaned again trying to think of what they had done recently to that could get them in trouble.

“Yes, Professor?” He asked stopping to turn and look at the man. His ears picked up his two friends sneaking off down the hallways. Cowards, he thought with no real heat.

“We have two new students that will be arriving at the front gate in a half hour. I would like for you to greet them and show them into the Great Hall to be sorted.” The old man smiled at him.

Remus shifted his feet, he would much rather go off and see what his two idiotic friends where doing but knew that he couldn't say no to the headmaster.

"Of course, Professor. I'll head that way now."

"Thank you, my boy." The headmaster said and then turned and walked away. It was only after the headmaster was far enough away that he let out a sigh and started walking towards the front of the school.

 

It wasn't that he minded doing things for the professors or helping other students out. It was just over the last few years it seemed to become expected of him. People were always seeking him and when they asked for his help it, they're tone implied that he wouldn't be able to say no. James kept telling him that he had to start saying no or people were going to keep taking advantage of him.

He knew he should listen to his friend but somehow every time he went to say no, he agreed instead. He sighed again.

As he approached the front door, he felt the wolf in him raise its heckles. He slowed his step and when the wolf let out a growl in the back of his mind he turned around wand in hand and pointed it at the student following him.

Lucius Malfoy sneered at him but did not raise his own wand.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"I am not." The blonde spoke as it was beneath him to do such a thing and Remus had to bite the inside of his lip not to throw out a comeback Siri would be proud of. Instead he lowered his wand and waited.

The two of them stood them staring for a few moments, Remus silently cursing the blonde because he was sure he was now late to meet the two students he was supposed to be showing in. And he really hoped the two young kids didn't wander off.

Finally, Malfoy appeared to grow bored because he just turned around and walked away.

Remus's wolf, Moony, growled at the man’s back. They both knew the man was following them, him and his friend Snape had both taken turns watching him for months now. It made him uneasy, he was sure they knew what he was but neither of them said a word. Just kept following him.

He let out a frustrated breath and rushed out of the school.

 

When he reached the front gate, he had a moment of panic that the two kids weren't there. But then there was a buzz in the air that had Moony snarling. Then two large bodies came into be.

The first landed proudly on his feet. While the second hit the ground hard enough to have the air knocked out of him. Remus ears picked up the grunt that followed. He quickly moved to help the young man up.

“Need help?” He asked, he reached down.

“Thanks” The kid said, reaching out to take his hand. There was tingle along of Remus’s hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and almost dropped the younger man's hand when a wave of protectiveness washed over him. Moony didn't growl at the brown-haired boy instead it seemed almost playful. Like this was a packmate he wanted to run with.

Twice the kid, started to talk but shut his mouth over the words. His companion quickly answered for him. But Remus's wolf was pushing him to check over the other student. He shook his head and stuck out his hand, "Well, I'm Remus."

Moony whimpered at him for not doing what it wanted, but it wasn't the full moon, so Remus was in control. He shoved the wolf down.

“The headmaster asked me to show you into the main hallway. The first years will be waiting there to be sorted. I believe he wanted to sort you two first. Please follow me.”  He walked away quickly tried to understand what the hell was going on with his wolf and his mind was always going over that these two new students where a lot older than first years.

“Isn’t that…” He heard one of them mutter behind him and always stopped to see what was going got be asked but he told himself he didn't want to know and kept moving. Keeping his ears open to make sure the two followed behind him.

 

Once the three of them made it to the main stair case outside of the Great Hall. Remus quickly took off. He knew he should have probably stayed and given the two boys a welcome speech or something of the like. but truth was he was way to confused at the moment to even try.

He needed to talk to Sirius or James. They might have an idea about what was going on. His two friends weren't hard to find once he entered the Great Hall. James was flirting with Lilly or for her part looked a little bored, but she kept smiling at James. Remus knew it was an act. Every time the redhead acted a little bored with his friend, his friend would do something outrages to get her attention. He shook his head and felt himself calm down a little at the familiarity of the room.

Sirius seemed to be arguing with Peter, who sat across from him. He sighed. The two always seemed to be fighting lately. He quietly slipped into the empty spot between Sirius and James, and felt his wolf relax. The scents of his friends hung heavy in the air and the smell of pack calmed his wolf. It also helped ground him. He sucked in a deep breath and let himself calm down. He knew thinking about things rationally was more likely to lead to answers then panicking. Sirius elbowed him in the ribs to get his attention.

 

"What did the old man want?" His friend whispered. Remus rolled his eyes, a lecture on respecting powerful wizards on the tip of his tongue but he bit it back. Because now was the perfect time to tell his friends about the two new kids.

"He wanted me to show in two new students. They have to be transfers because they look about our age." The caught both Lilly and James attention who both leaned in to hear more.

"We've never had a transfer student before." Lilly whispered thoughtfully.

"That's not all." He said lowering his voice. "The one, Moony liked him." He felt Sirius stiffen next to him, Lilly's eye's widened and James raised a brow. He sighed. "Not like that. He thought he was pack." He whispered the last word harshly. Like he was angry at the word and not just his wolf.

His friends all exchanged looks and he felt Sirius relax next to him. Remus took a second to give his friend a look. But Siri looked over him towards James.

"You think he's a wolf?" Peter asked from across the table. And Remus felt his stomach drop. That couldn't be it? Could it? Wouldn't his wolf feel territorial if another werewolf showed up.

"I..." he opened his mouth a slow build of panic setting in. The front door's opened and in walked a wave of first years. He tracked the movement of the two taller boys that were hanging towards the back of the mass of smaller kids.

"The headmaster wouldn't have brought another wolf here, at least not without telling you first." Lilly said suddenly, and Remus wanted to hug her. Because she was right. He let out a breath and felt Sirius sling an arm over his shoulder.

"It's okay Moony." His friend whispered in his ear.

He tried to pay attention as Professor McGonagall started talking but he couldn't. Sure, he wasn't worried about the boy being a wolf anymore. Lilly was right. The headmaster wouldn't risk putting two werewolves together without at least talking about it. But that didn't answer why he felt protective of the other kid or why he smelt like pack. He felt Souris’s arm tightened and looked up to see the boy was sitting down on the stool.

The hall fell silently for a moment and then the hat shouted out Gryffindor and Remus's stomach sank. Why couldn't the guy be placed in another house. That would give him time to figure things out before he did something stupid and outed himself.

 

“Sit with us.” Sirius voice rang out loud and clear a moment later. He didn’t even have time to glare at his friend before a body was squeezed in next to him.  He smelt the shock on the new kid at being pulled down, and he was a little surprised when the kid went willingly and accepted Siri’s manhandling.

  
“Sirius.” He tried in a firm voice to remind his friend that not everyone liked being dragged around. Not that he listened.

 

  “I’m Sirius.” He watched as his friend stuck his hand out all smiling and playful. To his credit the new kid didn’t seem fazed just shock Siri’s hand and gave his name. “Evan.”

“So, we’ve never had a transfer before?” Sirius went one. Causing most of them to groan at his lack of subtlety.

Evan just chuckled, “We were homeschooled.” He said pointing out the other boy, But Remus years rang with the lie. He could hear it in Even’s heartbeat the way it skipped and the sour smell that came off him when he lied. It told Remus that it was a lie and that the young man didn’t like lying.

“Really, that must have been hard?” He heard Lilly ask as she leaned over James to talk to Evan.

“It…” He cleared his throat, “It wasn’t too bad. But I’m excited to be here.”  Again, there was a sour smell in the air and Remus tried not to react to it.

“Are you two related?” Sirius asked, and suddenly it didn’t matter to him that the kid was lying because he knew what was about to happened. He shifted to look at his friend, hoping that this conversation wouldn’t go the way he imagined it would.

“No?” Evan said sounding confused.

“Good.” Sirius said. Moony whimpered and Remus felt himself wanting to wrap Sirius in a hug. When ever his friend talked about his family, it made him sad and angry and neither Remus or Moony liked that.

“Good?”

“Sirius.” Remus said in a deep voice, trying to get his friend to stop. Whoever this was didn’t need to know their secrets or background. More importantly Siri didn’t need to go over this again.

When his friend when to open his mouth, he elbowed him. Hoping that was a clear sign to stop. Siri glared at him and he glared right back. Then his friend looked away. He watched as Sirius pushed his food away and stomped away.

He sighed and got up to follow him. He hated that Sirius’s family treated him the way he did, and he hated that his friend always seemed to blame himself.

 

He rushed after his friend and when he was close enough he wrapped a hand around Siri’s arm and using his extra strength pulled his friend to a stop.

Sirius spun around and glared at him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, “I just hate they way they make you feel.”

“Fuck them.” Sirius snarled, just a hint of Padfoot showing, “I was just trying to warn the kid. His friend will turn his back on him just like Regulus did.”  Remus pulled Sirius into a hug.

“We can’t know that.” He whispered. He felt his friend scoff at him, but he didn’t pull away from the hug.

After a moment they pulled apart.

“So, what do you think of Evan?” Sirius asked with a troubling smirk.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can’t Remember if Draco see’s the Room of Requirements in Order of the phoenix while working for Umbridge and since this takes place before book 6 (where he uses the room, I’m making it so that he hadn’t discovered it yet.

 

Harry woke up the next morning feel better then he had in weeks. The feel of the familiar blankets and bed, the soft purr in the air of the castle’s magic, told him he was home. Sure, it wasn’t the same, but it was enough for him to feel safe.

He let himself linger in bed for a few moments before he reached out to the table next to his bed to grab his glasses and wand. A quick _Tempus_ told him that he still had plenty of time to get breakfast.

So, he got up and got dressed.

He did so quietly because he could make out two bodies still in their beds. He couldn’t tell who they were but judging by the stories he had been told and what he knew of the adult versions, he was betting it was his father and godfather and that Remus had already snuck off to study. He smiled and made his way out of their dorm room.

He was right in his guess, because when he entered the common room. Remus was laying across on one of the couches, reading. He was surprised to see that Lilly was sitting on the floor below him, writing away on a piece of parchment. Both stopped when he entered the room. His mother gave him a smile and went back to her work, but Remus’s kept his eyes on him. Harry felt his heart beat a little faster, a small part of him feeling like prey under the gaze. He forced a smile and hurried out of the common room. Trying to figure out why Remus was looking at him like that.

It scared him. In the years since he had met the werewolf he had never before felt like prey around him. Harry had to stop and remind himself that this was a younger Remus and maybe the wolf was feeling territorial of someone moving into his space. He sighed, maybe Draco would know if that was something he should be worried about.

 

He wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings, so he yelped when a hand shot out and pulled him into an empty classroom.

“Shut up.” Malfoy hissed at him.

“What the hell, Malfoy?” He hissed back.

“I wanted to speak to you before breakfast.” The blond shrugged.

“You couldn’t have just asked?” He asked rubbing the spot on his arm where he had been grabbed.

“Not as much fun.” Malfoy muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“What did you want?”

“You have to show me this place we are supposed to meet. I figured we could do it before breakfast. We can also set a specific day and time.”

Harry sighed.

“Fine. Come on.”

 

He had decided to show Malfoy the Room of Requirements a few days before when they were discussing meeting up some where private. After all, sitting in the library talking about time travel and the future wasn’t a smart plan. The best place Harry could think of was the same room him and his ex-friends had used for D.A. meetings.  At first, he felt a little guilty about showing it to anyone else but then he remembered his friends weren’t really his friends. So, his guilt slipped away.

“You okay?” Malfoy whispered lowly from behind him.

“Fine.” He whispered back.

Then didn’t speak again until they reached the 7th floor.

“Here.” He said and enjoyed the confused look on Malfoy’s face. When he found they were standing in front of a wall and not a room.

Chuckling softly, Harry closed his eyes and walked back and forth 3 times, thinking “ _We need some where safe, private, and comfortable to meet, to find a way back home.”_  On his third time a door appears, and he heard Malfoy gasp.

“This is were you were hiding.” The blond muttered out as he moved passed to open the door.

“Kind of.” Harry said following behind him.

“Kind of?” Malfoy asked, looking back at him.

“It changes. Depending on what you need.” Harry said, looking around the room. It was kind of simple two long couches and two arm chairs, set around a large circular table. Candle and lamps set around the room lighting it up bright warm light. To Harry surprise the far back wall was covered in bookshelves. There had to be a couple hundred books lining the shelves and Harry wondered if they would be useful in their search.

“And what did you need?” Malfoy asked moving to study the shelves.

 

“Somewhere safe, for us to research a way home.” He muttered dropping down on one of the couches, he took in the rest of the room. There was a small bathroom off to the right and a few more shelves along the remain walls filled with everything from caldrons to quills.

It would be perfect for what they needed.

“Malfoy.” He called over after letting the blonde look over the books.

He heard the Slytherin sigh before he turned and walked over to the sitting area.

“How after should we meet?” He asked once the other student had sat down.

“Not every day.” Malfoy stated, “People would grow suspicious.”

“But often, right?” he asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice. Because he wasn’t sure how long they would be trapped here but the sooner they got home the sooner the better. His life might be a mess right now, but he still had people counting on him. Just because Ron, Hermione and the headmaster turned out to be liars didn’t mean everyone else was. Plus, he needed to get back for Sirius. Even if he had no one else he had his godfather.

“Twice a week?” Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded his head, already planning on sneaking into the room more often then that.

“What days? Time?” Malfoy asked, sounding a little frustrated.

He opened his mouth but slammed it back down. They hadn’t gotten their timetables yet. So, he didn’t even know what classes he had and when. He sighed.

“I think we are going to have to meet back here again tonight with are schedules to set up a time.”

“Fine.” Malfoy muttered. “Let’s go eat.”

 

They got up and walked out of the room. Harry stopped right outside the door.

“Hold on.” He muttered. Then closed his eyes and thought at the castle.

 _“Please save this room for us.”_ He was about to pull away when another thought came to him. _Password should be Ferret.”_  He thought with a chuckle.

“What are you doing?” Malfoy asked watching him with a suspicious look.

“I asked the castle to remember that room. So, we can come always get back into it. Even leave stuff there for later.” He said and started walking away.  He heard Malfoy’s hurried steps as the blonde rushed to catch up to him.

“And just how do I get in the room if you aren’t there.” Malfoy asked.

“Oh, just walk in front of that wall three times thinking about that room.” He said sending the other student a smile over his shoulder, speeding up his steps.

“Potter.” Malfoy hissed trying to catch up to him again. “What else?” Harry had to stop himself from laughing because of course Malfoy had figured out he was trying to put some space between them and seeking out a more populated area.

“What?” He asked, trying to sound innocent.

He heard the blonde growl. As Harry rounded a corner he saw the doors to the Great Hall and slowed his steps.

He waited for Malfoy to get close enough before he turned around with a smirk on his face.

“Oh, I set a password.”

 “And what is the password?” The blonde asked sounding apprehensive.

“Ferret.” Then Harry all but sprinted into the Great Hall.

 

“EVAN!” He heard Malfoy shout behind him. He laughed out loud and darted over the Gryffindor table, ignore the looks he got for his laugh or the ones that were sent towards the Slytherin as he stormed into the Hall.

Harry sent the blonde another grin and sat down at the table. He could tell that Malfoy was tempted to stomp over and yell at him but either his pureblood manners stopped him from making a scene or he was already plotting his revenge. Because the blonde sent him a glare then moved to sit as his own houses table.

“What did you do?” A quite voice asked, causing Harry to look up. He hasn’t noticed that Pettigrew was here. And his good mood vanished at the sight of the other student.

“A prank.” He muttered and started scraping food from the center of the table onto his plate.

 

“What kind of prank?” A different voice asked. Causing him to look up behind him as James, Sirius and Remus joined him at the table.

“Oh, just set a password of something of his.” He said with a shrug, hoping they bought his slight lie.

“Are he’s pissed why?” James asked.

“Oh, the password is something of a joke.” He said with a smile.

“Nice.” His godfather said, sitting next to him.

“So, how come your transfer in so late?” Remus asked from the other side of Sirius.

“We wanted to learn at a school.” He said, looking down at his food, “Get a better handle of stuff before we head out into the world.” He hated lying and knew that he should met their eyes and sound confident. So, they didn’t think anything was off about what he was saying but he just kept thinking of the fact that he was lying to his father, his godfather, and a person who was like a father to him. Something inside him didn’t like it.

“You okay?” James asked, and Harry wanted to cry a little because he was already recognizing the voice.

“I’m fine.” He said, finally looking away from his bacon to look at his father.

“Homesick?” Lilly asked as she sat down next to Pettigrew. He looked up at her and something inside him broke. Watching his mother sit there next to the man who would betray her. He shoved his food away and rushed to his feet.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he ran out of the room. Needed to get as far away as he could. He made it out the door before he slammed into another person.

 

He stumbled back and tripped. He hit the ground hard.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” He said trying to get to his feet.

A hand appeared in front of him and he took it. Once on his feet he started running his hands down his robes trying to smooth them and get any dirt off them that might have found its way there from the floor.

“Are you alright?” the quiet voice asked.

Harry looked up, the tall student in front of him rang of familiarity. And it took his brain a moment to figure it out. “Yeah. Thank you.” He felt weird saying something nice to Snape. But the kid in front of him had helped him up and asked if he was okay. Something Snape in his time would never have done.

“Are you crying?” Snape asked.

“No.” Harry snapped.

Snape took a step back, there was a hurt expression on his face. Something that Harry was sure he would never have seen on the cold hearted older version. It made him feel guilty.

“Sorry.” He whispered, “Thank you again for helping me.” Before Snape could say anything, he pushed passed him and hurriedly walked outside.

He found a bench outside and sat down.

He wanted to scold himself for running away like he had but he knew that if he hadn’t he might have done something else. Something worse. Like punch Pettigrew in the face. He also knew that he had to get a handle on his emotions because he couldn’t do that again. Evan Ellis had no reason not to like the rat. And if he kept acting like he did the other would get suspicious. He was already getting strange looks from Remus, he couldn’t afford to draw that much attention to himself.

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

 

A short time later, someone sat down next to him on the bench.

“Go away.” He muttered expecting Malfoy.

“Nope.” Sirius’s voice startled him.

He snapped his head up.

“Sorry thought you were Luke.”

His godfather tilted his head, then nodded. “Your friend started to follow you. But for some reason,” A weird flat tone crept into his voice, “He saw me chasing after you. He handed me your schedule and then walked off.”

Harry snorted. Malfoy in his own way was trying to help. He sent someone he knew Harry trusted to talk to him. It was strangely nice of the pureblood but also not what he needed at the moment.

“You don’t seem bothered, that he sent me instead of coming his self?” Sirius questioned, “I thought you were friends?” This time Harry did laugh. Which earned him a curious look from his godfather.

“Luke is well Luke.” He said, trying to think of a way to describe their weird friendship. “We are all we have, here I mean. So, he cares. But his family is…”

“Traditional?” Sirius offered him.

He nodded his head. “Yeah. They don’t really show emotion. So, he trends to do things in weird ways. He probably figured I would yell at him to get lost, if he came. Which I guess I would have. So, he sent you.”

“Why not just tell me to get lost?” Sirius asked.

Harry lowered his head again, he wanted to say because your family.

“Because I don’t want to seem rude.” He said instead.

“Evan, if you want to be alone. You can tell me to get lost.” Sirius said calmly.

Harry fought the urge to pull into himself.

“Thank you.” He said, forcing his body to relax.

“So, classes?” He asked sticking his hand out for his timetable. Thankfully Sirius allowed the subject change and handed him schedule.  

 


	14. Potions

Later that day he entered Potions. It was his last class of the day and a double and shared of course with Slytherin. He wondered briefly if he would be better at this time around because Malfoy wasn’t his enemy anymore. And that hopefully meant the blond wasn’t going to be sabotaging his potions this year. Plus, it wasn’t taught by Snape.

He looked around the room. Sirius and Remus were partnered up, as were his parents. Pettigrew sat alone, but Harry knew there wasn’t a chance in hell he would partner with the rat. So, instead he tried to find another empty seat. There was a table, behind Remus and Sirius that was unoccupied. He quickly rushed to take it, hoping that someone else would join him before the class started. He really didn’t want the teacher to put him and Peter together if they ended up being the last two singles.

He put his wand into his pocket and grabbed his bag, pulling out his potions book. There was movement next to him and he looked up to see who his partner was. He chocked on air when Snape sat down next to him.

_‘No…. no…. no…’_ his brain shouted.

It wasn’t fair that he was finally in a potions class not taught by the grease git only to end up with him as a partner. He quickly looked around the room trying to spot Malfoy. Or, course the blonde was grinning at him.

_Oh god, that areshole, this was pay back for the password._

He felt a small bit of satisfaction when Malfoy was joined at his table by the elder Malfoy. The younger floundering for a second before getting his face blank, pretending he wasn’t freaking out.

Then the professor entered the class room and Harry knew he was stuck. The Professor, Slughorn or something of the like, walked up to the board and started writing out instructions. The man turned once down, eyes roaming over the class. His gaze stopped on Harry and Snape and the man seemed confused but didn’t say anything.

Harry quickly copied down the instructions. He could hear Snape moving next to him, but he didn’t let his attention wonder. He wanted to pass this class. He wanted for once to prove that he wasn’t as horrible at potions as everyone said.

When the Professor instructed them to get their ingredients. Harry looked up at Snape, ready to ask the other man if he wanted to get them or if he wanted Harry to go. But the Slytherin was already moving towards the small storage room.

Harry sighed.

He grabbed the cauldron and filled it halfway with water then placed it over the fire. The heat set to low, like the instructions said. And prayed he didn’t mess this up. Snape returned placing the ingredients on their table. This time he looked at Harry.

Harry tried not to shift under the gaze.

“Cut the Nettle into thirds.” The other student said handing him a plant and then a root, “Then slice the ginger into thin slivers.” Deciding it was better to just go with it. Harry took the offered ingredients and did as he was told.

“Why aren’t you sitting with Pettigrew?” The question came out of nowhere and he almost lost a finger when he started and looked at his lab partner.

“Does it matter?” He asked, pushing the last of the ginger towards Snape. The other student looked it over and nodded.

“Cut this in half and then add it to the cauldron.” Snape said, then added, “And it matters when you would rather partner with a Slytherin then one of your own housemates.”

“It’s nothing.” Harry said quietly cutting the thing in half. Than he dropped the strange berry thing into the cauldron. The potion inside bubbled and turned a bright red. He looked up at Snape hoping that was what was supposed to happen. The Slytherin didn’t sneer or complain so Harry took it as a win.

“I think you underestimate how your housemates will see this.” Snape muttered. Harry stopped and looked at the taller student.

“What do you mean.” Though he knew. Well he knew how his housemates in his time would have acted. If one of them had sat with a Slytherin. They would have assumed it was a prank at first but if nothing happened they might think it’s strange and some would probably get offended. Dammit. He hadn’t thought about that. Truth was he would take Snape over Pettigrew anyway. And wasn’t that sad.

“Pettigrew will be insulted. And his friends will take his side.”

He sighed. “I’ll be fine.”

He heard Snape snort, “You have not been on the other side of one of their pranks. It would be wise to apologize and plead ignorance.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t.

Though his mind did wonder over some of the things he knew about his father’s pranks on Snape. He knew that James had endangered the other student a few times. It was probably why the man hated both of them so much. He hated it, that he wanted to confront his father about the way he treated the Slytherin but how he also wanted to ignore it and just get to know James.

The same James that might prank him now. They wouldn’t really? He tried to reason. After all he was new, he shouldn’t know about the hostilely among the different house. So, pranking him for not sitting next to Peter didn’t seem fair. Though nothing in his life ever was.

He sighed, raising his hand to drop some strange leaves in the bubbling caldron. But his wrist was seized by another strong firm grip.

_“Stop.”_ Snape hissed at him, pulling his arm away from their potion. A wave of something watched over him and he dropped the leaves on the floor. He took a step back from the Slytherin trying to resist the urge to lower his head and apologize.

“I…” He tried but when he looked up at Snape the man had a look in his eyes, they narrowed when Harry met them and the urge to cower or run slammed into him so hard that he actually felt his body start to move.

But then an arm wrapped around him and instead of running or fighting he relaxed a little. It was weird being so keyed up and freaked out and then the second the arm wrapped around him, he felt better. Calmer more relaxed, he leaned against the body and had a strange thought of being home.

“Evan, everything alright?” He heard Remus ask from behind him.

He looked back at the other Gryffindor surprised, he honestly expected it to be Malfoy. He just assumed that Malfoy being the only person he knew or well who knew him that it would have been the blonde coming to help him.

He nodded and looked away.

“You boys okay?” The professor asked coming over to see what was going on.

“Yeah. Sn…Severus saved me from adding the wrong thing.” He said smiling at the man. Not that he felt like smiling. In fact, he was sure if Remus wasn’t holding him, he would have already darted out of the classroom because every time he looked at Snape the urge to drop his head grew and he just wanted to get away from it.

There was brief moment where they all just stood there.

Then Remus removed his arm and Harry had to bite back a disappointed sound. Slughorn moved away next and it was just Harry and Snape. The other student tilted his head a little then shook it and looked away and it was like he could breathe again.

He stayed as far away from Snape as he could during the remainder of class and then bolted the second, he could.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, the first chapter i switched back and for between Draco and Harry instead of waiting to start a new chapter to switch pov. I'm thinking about doing this again because I have somethings I want to do from different pov but they aren't long and it seems a waste to make them whole chapters when I can just jump back and forth. What do you guys think? Or how do you feel about it?

He hadn’t meant to notice the new kids scent changing. But he had been curious enough when instead of setting next to Peter he found an empty table behind him and Sirius, that he kept part of his attention on the other kid.

There was a brief smell of something like annoyance when Severus joined him at the table then anger but it quickly faded. Remus wondered if the kid just wanted to work alone. He didn’t seem to harbor and ill will towards Snape or other Slytherins, at least not yet. That would probably come the longer he was at the school.

He sighed, stirring the caldron in front of him.

His full attention was brought back to Evan when the other teens scent changed to an interesting mix of longing and worry. He almost turned around to see what the kid was up too, but Sirius was dropping Ivy into their potion and he had to lunge to stop it before it caused their potion to blow up. His friend huffed at him and he has to resist the urge to lecture him on causing trouble in class.

He heard Snape snap out a ‘Stop’ and suddenly the whole class was paying attention to the back table. He wasn’t going to move at first but than a wave of warm vanilla hit him _. Submissive,_ Moony whined and he was moving before the thought of not doing so could cross his mind.

He tried to ignore the overwhelming smell of confusion and fear as he wrapped his arm around Evan.

 

“Evan, everything alright?” He asked.

 

He almost gasped when Evan not only relaxed in his arms but leaned into him. Moony however whimpered and urged him to hold the other closer. To protect and comfort him. He swallowed and watched as Evan looked back over his shoulder at him. He took in the other kids surprise and wondered if the brunet had been expecting someone else. Probably Luke. But then Evan nodded.

And he had to fight against hist surprise when Evan didn’t move away from him.

Remus felt completely lost.

He was holding a submissive, one that hadn’t quiet presented fully. Which wasn’t that strange but the fact that the young man seemed confused about it was. His family should have warned him about an inheritance if he had one and told him what to expect. He wanted to growl because sending a submissive out into the world without knowledge was a sure way for the young man to get hurt.

 

“You boys okay?” Slughorn asked finally joining them.

 

Remus almost rolled his eyes at the man.

The man was good at potions but that was it. He had no talent for dealing with students or people really. And Remus wasn’t sure if he would know how to handle a developing submissive. But before he could say anything, he felt Evan shift to look at the professor. Still not leaving his arms.

 

“Yeah. Severus saved me from adding the wrong thing.” There was a smile on his face and if Remus couldn’t smell how freaked out the brown-haired boy was, he would have believed him.

 

Slughorn looked over at them but Remus had removed his attention from the man and towards Snape who was eyeing Evan. Remus could see it in his eyes that he was figuring out what Remus already had. Evan was submissive and didn’t know. And that he, Remus had just claimed him as under his protection.

Severus raised his eyes to him and gave a soft nod.

He left himself breathe.

It seemed that Slytherin was going to respect customs and leave Evan alone. He let his arm drop away and it seemed to break whatever standstill they had fallen into. Slughorn wondered off and Sirius dragged him back towards their table.

After that the class seemed to fall back into his usual rhythm, the only things off where how Evan kept far away from his partner and how the blonde Slytherin Luke kept looking back and watching Evan.

Remus wondered if the other boy knew what was happening to his friend.

 

 

After class he was walking down one of the hallways towards the library when Sirius appeared beside him. The black-haired boy slipping his arm in between his. Causing Moony to keen in his mind.  The damn wolf wanted to come out and play with Padfoot. He pushed him down and looked at Sirius with a raised brow, because he was pretty sure his friend was supposed to be headed to quidditch practice.

“So, what was all that about?”

He sighed.

“What was what about?” He asked.

He watched as Sirius rolled his eyes. “In Potions?”

“Nothing.” He said. He didn’t want to speak of it until he got a chance to speak with Evan.

“Uh huh, sure. That’s why Moony was getting all protective.” Sirius said pulling them to a stop.

_“Moony?”_ He asked, starting to panic.

 

Because fuck he hadn’t realized his wolf had shown. What if someone had seen. Snape already knew, after the disaster last year but the others didn’t and if he outed himself, he would have to leave Hogwarts.

 

“Shit, breathe Remy.”

 

He felt Sirius move close then arms were wrapping around him. Hugging him. Pulling him in close. His best friends scent surrounded him, causing Moony hummed happily in his mind. It helped him relax. He took a couple deep breathes, wrapping his own arms around Sirius.

“He didn’t show. I just can read you. I can tell when it’s good old Remus being protective and when its Moony. Whatever happened set you both off and he wanted to protect Evan.” His friend said into his shoulder. Then he felt Sirius start to pull away, he felt Moony wanting to hold him more. Keep him close because he smelt great, like to many things that meant home and love to them.

But he let him go.

 

“You going to tell me?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

His friend gave him a puppy look and he smiled.

 

“Let me talk to Evan first.”

 

“Whatever.” His friend huffed.

 

“Where are we headed anyways?” Sirius asked as they started walking again. And Remus shook his head. Only his friend would ditch practice to track him down to ask a question, he could have asked later, but was to impatient to wait. Then not pay attention to where he was being dragged off too.

 

“Library.”

 

Sirius arm suddenly disappeared, and his friend slowly started to back away from him.

He laughed at the idiot’s antics.

“I’m going to go find James.” Sirius said before turning around and rushing off down the hall.

 

 

He was about to turn his own corner when two whispering voices caught his attention.

 

“You could talk to Lupin.” One said, a male.

 

There was a sigh.

“He would ask to many questions.” Another said, Remus was pretty sure it was Evan.

“So, don’t answer them.” It was said offhand, like it was no big deal. Hinting to Remus that it was most likely a Slytherin, meaning it was probably Luke.

“Than why would he answer mine?” Evan snapped.

“Because he’s a professor?” Luke said sounding a little amused.

 

_Professor?_ Remus sighed, wondering if this was a new rumor or joke going around about him. He wouldn’t doubt it and he would even bet it was his friends saying it.

“Not yet, he isn’t.” Evan said, sounding strangely disappointed.

 “ _Great now everyone thought he was going to grow up to teach._ ” He thought with an eye roll. 

“Fine.” Luke snapped back. “but he will be. It’s like him to lecture and teach.”

Remus groaned as he heard Evan chuckle.

“Imagine that conversation, hey Remus, you’re brilliant and I kind of know you’re a werewolf want help me learn about these _stupid_ new instincts I’ve got?”

His breath caught, and his heart stopped.

“I wouldn’t ask him like that.” The other boy huffed, “He’d probably eat you.”

There was another sigh from Evan, list one louder more annoyed sounding.

“Remus wouldn’t eat me.” His housemate snapped.  “Or anyone else.” Was mattered at the end.

Remus almost turned to corner to look at them, because Evan had said with such conviction and confidence that he wanted to see the young mans face.

 

“So, ask him.”

“Why don’t you just teach me?”

“Because you idiot, all I know is how my own instincts react to you and how I’m suppose to treat you.”  

Both of them fell silent.

He stayed pressed against the wall, heart beating rapidly in his chest as he tried to understand what just happened. Two people outside of his friends, the headmaster, and Snape knew. Two people he didn’t even know and for some strange reason they didn’t seem bothered by it. Despite Luke’s comment about him eating them, which sounded to much like Sirius or James when they joked for him to think the kid actually thought he was going to eat anyone.

_“How the hell?”_

“Come on.” Luke muttered, interrupting Remus’s panic. He slumped forward listening as they walked away.

It didn’t make any sense, they hadn’t been here long enough to have seen him on a full moon or even after. And he knew none of his friends had told them anything. Unless Snape was spreading a rumor. But that didn’t make sense no way would he chance getting expelled and Remus was pretty sure Malfoy hadn’t figured it out.

He groaned and pushed off the wall.

He would just have to keep on eye on them and hope they kept quiet.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the previous post chapter 16. I hope this one is better. It still hasn't been beta read, so all mistakes are mine. As always if you have a comment please leave one :) If you have a question or are interested in beta reading any of my stories email me @ Nobodyzhuman@gmail.com

**Chapter 16:**

_ Draco’s POV _

 

Draco watched as Potter practically ran out of potions class. He cursed silently. He couldn’t just chase after him. That would draw attention, so he packed away his supplies and tried to ignore how his father was watching Lupin.

He had no doubt his father was trying to piece together everything that happened. As he put his last book in his bag and left the class, he hopped his father stayed ignorant because it would cause too many problems if he actually managed to puzzle together Potter’s dynamic or Lupin’s secret.

Only when he was outside of the classroom did he pick up his pace. He had a feeling that Potter would head for their secret room. It was safe and right now that would what his instincts were calling for.

It took him longer then he would like to make to the room and when he opened the door he sighed. Potter was laying the couch his bag dropped on the floor next to him. His arm over his head and Draco could smell fear.

 

“Potter.” He said softly, lowing his own bag on to the floor and moving towards the Gryffindor.

“What’s happening to me?” Potter whispered.

“Your inheritance.” He answered sitting down at the other’s feet.

“But I thought that it would just make me…” He stopped.

“Make you what?”

“I don’t know…” Potter dropped his arm and looked at him. “Stronger like you or fuck clingy like back at the Leaky Caldron.” There was a draw of a deep breath, “But that, that wasn’t like that.” He said softly and dropped his head back on the couch.

Draco sighed. “You’re a submissive.” Potter jerked up and looked at him, eyes wide.

“I don’t know what class of creature you fall under. But submissive are common in a few.”

 

“Oh god.” Potter muttered, “Please tell me I’m not going to turn into a something like  _ Pettigrew. _ Weak and begging stronger wizards to protect me.”

Draco snorted. “That man is a _ coward _ . Not a submissive.”

“Explain it to me.”

He sighed, he looked at his lap, Not sure what to say to help the other. He knew Potter was confused and he wanted to help, he really did. But his father had only taught him about his own inheritance and showed the manner in which to treat a submissive had been practically beaten into him but that wouldn’t help Potter, at least not yet.

 

“Potter.” He picked up the Gryffindor’s legs and scooted closer, placing the legs over his own. He felt Potter stiffen. He was tempted to look up but refrained. Instead, he started running his hands along the other's leg in a gentle manner. The touch was slight, but he knew from experience it would help calm someone down. His father used to do it when he was younger. 

Back before things got bad and his father had retreated behind the cold façade he presented to the world.

“Look, I’ll tell you what I can.” He tried, “According to legend a long time ago, there was a threat to magic. Whether it was to magic itself of wizards is unknown. 

There aren’t many books around from that time, so everything we know has been passed down from one generation to the next. Whatever the threat was, it’s said that 13 witches and wizards gathered together and sought a new kind of power. Something to stop the threat. They must have achieved whatever it was they sot because they became extremely powerful. More powerful they any of the others and they didn’t hide their power. Muggles that came across them mistook them as gods.” He heard Potter huff and he pinched the underside of the Gryffindor thigh. There was a yelp and a slight pull of the leg. But he held onto it until Potter sighed and stopped trying to move away.  

 

“ _ Anyways _ ,” He continued sending the other a glare, “As time passed not only did their powers grow but it changed them. None in the same ways. Some changed physically. They grew faster, stronger, even larger. Some gained new forms they could take on at will. But each one was changed. Father says, their behavior started to become strange and it made the others nervous. Leading many to think they had become creatures, dark creatures, or some kind of creatures they hadn’t met before. They wanted to kill them. Get rid of the threat before it became one. But these wizards were too powerful. Some kind of battle came about and in the end, a truce was reached.” He took a breath, trying to remember all he could about the treaties, his father had told him about.

 

“A series of treaties were signed. New laws and regulations were added. Things about how to treat them, how to show respect, and law set to protect them from ever being attacked again. Over the years more have been added as knowledge of them grew.” He stopped again. Looking down at Potter, whose eyes were on him, looking interested and intense.

 

“And?” Potter asked.

 

“ _ And,”  _ He mimicked, “As they passed these new abilities and attributes to their children- which is where a huge percentage of today’s inheritances come from -the families kept a lot about what they had become secret. But there were things they couldn’t keep hidden. Like behaviors that would trigger them. There are some that if you show them disrespect, they will lash out. It is something instinctive and they can not help it. Others are so protective or possessive of their families and mates that they will attack or kill a possible threat. The biggest thing was how some became either submissive or dominant.” He felt Potter shift at the mention of submissive. “These things had to be shared with the public world because people could get hurt or killed.”

 

He switched his hand to Potter's other leg as he felt the other teen starting to get restless, “Now see while there are some general traits, which we all, there are also some that are only known to the family that carries them.”

 

“As far as most purebloods know, submissive are like the term hints at, submissive. Don’t mistake that for weak or  _ cowards. _ ” He said pointedly. “ According to my father, Dominants in our family are wired to take care of and protect both our families and mates. They are physically stronger and faster than submissives. They can become aggressive even possessive if they think there is a threat to what they view are theirs. Submissives are a little different, father says they can be just and protective or possessive if they have to but they are more mild mannerered and gentle. They are protective, but differently, instead of fighting or acting out aggressively they will seek out those that need help and take them in, offering their and their mates protection. While they aren’t physically as strong their magic is often stronger.” 

 

“It’s a balance I think.” He let out a breath. “Doms want to shield their subs protect them from the world and subs support their doms and help soothe some of our more  _ violent  _ protecting the world from us.” 

 

“I can’t tell you much, Potter. There hasn’t been a submissive in my family in generations. In fact, you are the only one I have met. I’m sorry.” He stopped talking. He wasn’t even sure if what he had said made sense to the Gryffindor.    


He felt Potter shift and looked at him. “What about the order thing?” The brunette asked in a quiet voice like he wasn’t sure what else to say. He gave the other boys leg a squeeze. 

 

“There is a power exchange amongst the two. Like the need to protect their submissive there is also the urge to be in control. You know me, Potter, I like to be in control. I enjoy having others follow my lead and obey my commands. It’s part of what I am. Submissives have a similar desire, they like the idea of handing over control to someone they trust. Knowing that person will keep them safe and care for them.” Potter moved his legs and moved to pull himself on to his elbows. 

 

“I don’t want someone to control me.” He growled, sounding a little angry, “everyone is always trying to control me. Telling me what to do. Saying that it’s for my protection. It’s bullshit.” 

“It’s not like that Potter.” Draco sighed.  _ How did he explain this?  _

“It is!” Potter shouted jumping off the couch. “When Snape ordered me to stop. I had to!” Draco could smell the fear coming off the other teen and new he had to fix it.    


He stood up but kept his distance, “ Today in potions. Tell me what you felt?” 

“It was strange when he told me to stop, it’s like the word echoed in my head and my body just reacted.” Potter looked away, “It scared the hell out of me.” He whispered. 

“Severus’s mother's family comes from one of the 13 families. They don’t have a dominant or submissive dynamic like some of the others, but they are known to trigger certain submissive behaviors because they give off the same presences and a dominant. Sev saw you were about to do something potentially dangerous and reacted. When he told you to stop, it set of your instinct to listen to him. Understand?” He asked.

 

“No, I don’t,”  Potter growled.

 

Draco ran a hand through his hair, Potter was on the verge of running. He could see it in the way the other was standing and from the smells of anxiety and fear coming off him. 

 

“Okay, think of it like this if there is a threat, a dom doesn’t always have time to explain, so when ordered a submissive will obey.” He sighed,  _ please let this work.  _ “Ensuring they get away and that their dom can fight without worrying about their mate's safety. 

 

Potter was looking at him with curiosity the fear still present but a little less so. Draco understood the idea that he would have to obey someone just because they told him to would scare him as well. 

 

“So, if he gives me an order I have to obey? What the fuck? What if someone orders me to do something against the law or myself?” Potter started to move, pacing a few feet away. 

Draco closed his eyes, reached down and took ahold of his wand. Preparing himself for a pissed off Potter instead of scared. 

“ _ Stop.”  _ He commanded, letting his own dynamic show and Potter stiffened.

Then there was a fist flying at his face and he had to dodge it. He raised his wand placing a shield between the two of them. Potter only hit the shield once with his fist before he stopped.

 

“What the hell, Malfoy?” Potter glared at him.

“I was showing you.” He said in his own defense

“Showing me what?” Potter yelled.

“That you may have the desire to obey but there is a choice.” He said, calmly.

The Gryffindor stopped and seemed to consider what he said.

“But I still stopped.” He said after a few seconds.

He sighed, “Only long enough for you to realize you didn’t want too.”

When he was sure Potter wasn’t going to take another swing at him, he dropped his shield.

 

“You know it's not all scary or bad. Think about how you felt when your werewolf got all worried about protecting of you?” He said grinning.

“What do you mean?” Potter asked moving to sit back on the couch. This time he sat facing front his feet on the floor and his head in his hands.

“Lupin’s wolf probably smelt your fear when Sev ordered you and he reacted. He wrapped around you like a wolf protecting his cub, probably confused him too. It helped didn’t it?” He asked sitting next to the other teen.

 

Potter nodded, “He felt safe.” He muttered out.

“Fuck.” The brunette muttered after, “I need to know more about all this.”

Then Potter was up and rushing out of the room.

 

Draco watched him for a second before he rolled his eyes and got up to chase after him. Though as he left the room and noticed Potter nowhere to be seen, he regretted hesitating. It didn’t take him more than thought to guess that Potter was headed for the Library. So, he rushed after him.

He caught up to him in a hallway a short distance from the library.

“Evan.” He was careful to shout as he closed the distance between them.

“Look I know it's scary and we will figure it out okay.” The other teen stopped and looked at him.

 

“How? I have no one I can ask about it.” There was a soft smell coming off Potter that Had him wanting to wrap him in a hug. He closed his eyes and took a small step back.

“You could talk to Lupin.” He offered because Lupin was a know it all and he was also someone that Potter trusted. The Gryffindor sighed.

“He would ask too many questions.”

 

“So, don’t answer them.” It what he would do. Get the information he needed and not give anything in return. But he had a feeling that wouldn’t sit well with Potter.

“Then why would he answer mine?” Potter snapped at him.

“Because he’s a professor?” Potter actually smiled at that.

 

“Not yet, he isn’t.” The smile faded a little.

Potter chuckled, “Imagine that conversation, hey Remus, you’re brilliant and I kind of know you’re a werewolf want to help me learn about these  _ stupid _ new instincts I’ve got?” Potter shook his head still grinning.

Draco glared at him, “I wouldn’t ask him like that.” He huffed, “He’d probably eat you.”

That earned him a glare of his own from Potter, “Remus wouldn’t eat me, or anyone else.”

“So, ask him.” He tried again.

 

“Why don’t you just teach me?” Potter actually pouted at him. It was annoying.

“Because you idiot, all I know is how my own instincts react to you and how I’m supposed to treat you.”  He felt bad about losing his temper, but he really didn’t know anything more then what he had already told Potter.

“Come on.” He said reaching out and taking Potter’s arm. Dragging him off towards the library. Maybe they would get lucky enough to find a few books that would give some useful information and help calm the chosen one down.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally putting chapter 17 up. Again this hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine. ALSO Chapter 16 has been rewritten so please if you read it before 1/6/19 reread it!

**Chapter 17:**

_Draco’s POV_

 

Harry had been silent since they entered the library. The Gryffindor had spent the first 20 minutes or so searching the rows of books for any on submissives or inheritances. He found only one, Draco had seen the frustration on the other teens face when he grabbed the single book and slunk away to the back of the library where he wouldn’t be bothered as he read it.

Draco hopped the other boy found some useful information, he felt slightly bad for not having the right knowledge to help the emerging submissive.  


Now while Potter’s mind was stuck on what was going on with him, Draco was focused on trying to find a way home.  He understood why the other boy was sidetracked but he also knew he couldn’t allow himself to be. If he did they could wind up stuck here, and Draco had no intentions of living through his parent's misery and mistakes.

He sighed and strolled down another row of books. So far he found nothing useful. There was a book on time turners, the same as at Flourish & Blotts. Two books on the theory of time travel, he wasn’t sure of their usefulness but took them just in case.

The only spell he had found that affected time was one that could slow time around an enemy. He wasn’t sure if it would help but it was at least useful to know, so he wrote it down.

 

He sighed walking down the next row, even the room of requirements hadn’t had anything of help. It seemed the room had tried. Giving him books on the theory of time travel as well as the invention of time turners but nothing on actually time travel being possible.

Which left him with one option. The Restricted section. If he has been home there were a number of professors he could ask for a pass to the closed-off section. But he hadn’t had the time to make an impression on the professors here.

He started working out a plan as he made his way towards where he saw Potter last.

 

He found him sitting on the floor, pushed back into a far corner before the last row. The other teen was sitting with the book he found on his lap, staring at it blankly.

“What?” Malfoy asked.

“It is separated by known family and creature. If I don’t know what I am, I can’t read up on it.” Potter sighed and closed the book. “I skimmed over a few of them, but they are all different. I’ll check it out, and keep looking maybe I’ll be able to figure it out. Any luck?”

“No.” He said, sticking his hand out to help the other of the floor because no way in hell he was sitting on the floor. “I need to find a way into the restricted section. I’ll probably have better luck in there.”

“ I might have an idea for that.” Potter said as he stood up.

Draco raised his brow. Wondering what kind of plan the other teen had.

He watched as Potter rolled his eyes, “Give me a little while to see if it will work.”

“Whatever.” He muttered, “Now what?”

  
  


_Harry’s pov_

 

Malfoy wasn’t happy when he told him that he needed to go back to his common room, alone. The blonde had huffed at him impatient then stomped off. Harry understood it, Malfoy wanted to go home. Harry did too, kind of. He was still angry at his ex-friends and the headmaster, and it tempted him to just stay here and let them suffer their fate, whatever it might be without him. But there were too many innocents that would suffer as well. So, he knew he couldn’t stay.

He entered the common room, grateful to see it full of mostly younger years. He headed straight for his room and took a relieved breath when the room was empty. He felt guilty for what he was about to do. But he and Malfoy had to get into the restricted section. And he knew of only one way to do it unnoticed.

 

He snuck over to James’s bed and ran his hand along the top of the trunk at the end. It held the Potter crest, which Harry had only learned about when he saw it and asked the other Potter about it. When his hand slide across the etched symbol the trunk hummed. THen there was a click and the trunk came open.

It seemed even through his glamours the magic in the family mark recognized him. He was going to have to get Mafloy to teach him how to add it to his own stuff when they got home.

It didn’t take long to find what he was looking for, the soft cloak was folded nicely at the bottom. Harry picked it up and held it close, thinking about all the times this very cloak would help me. He smiled and closed up James’s trunk. Slipping the cloak over him, he easily slipped out of the dorm.

 

It didn’t take long for him to find Malfoy. The blonde was still in the library reading a book Harry didn’t recognize. Harry slipped behind the Slytherin and poked him in the shoulder.

The blonde jumped and looked around. Harry had to cover his mouth to hide his laugh. He waited until Malfoy settled down before doing it again. This time Malfoy stood up from his seat and actually searched the area around him. It took a minute before the blonde made to sit back down but Harry poked him in the ribs before he made it to the chair.

“Dammit Potter.” The blonde hissed, his arms swinging out to try and find him. “I know that's you.”

Harry laughed and grabbed Malfoy's wrist dragging the blonde in between to rows of books. Then he slipped off the cloak.

 

“What the hell is that?” Malfoy said, reaching out and running his fingers along the fabric.

“My father's cloak,” Harry whispered. “It is or will be the only thing I inherit from him. Or the only thing I knew I inherited.”

As he talked he watched Malfoy’s fingers disappear as the blonde slipped them under the cloak. “It’s an invisibility cloak. I thought they were a myth.” The Slytherin looked so awed that Harry didn’t have it in him to rush him alone. He let Malfoy fiddling with the cloak for a few more minutes before the blonde seemed to come back to himself and slip it over his shoulders, pulling Harry in with him.  

 

Harry hadn’t realized how much bigger he had grown since he first got the cloak. He and Malfoy had to stay close to make sure they were both covered. When the reached the restricted section, Malfoy pulled out his wand and whispered a spell, Harry didn’t know. The lock came open with ease and they slipped inside.

Malfoy pulled the cloak off them and handed it back to Harry, gently and with respect. Harry noticed with surprise. It made him smile. He folded it over his arm and took off in the opposite direction of the other boy.

Half an hour later, he heard his name whispered and made his way towards where he could hear Malfoy moving around.

 

“I think I found something.” Malfoy started the second he was close enough.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers,   
> I have recently had my very one book, Malevolence professionally edited, and the cover art done. (which I love!). I still have a few things to do before I can self-publish, but I am close. (You guys should check out the first 6 chapters, posted on here.) I also have a second book, Rescued that is completely finished, (first 6 chapters are also on here.) but it still needs editing, (have to save up the money).   
> As a fanfiction writer, I have a good number of followers and loyal readers. I’m hoping that some of you might be interested in my original works as well. I love writing and it would be a dream come true to turn this hobby into a career.   
> This message is a way of getting your attention and pointing you guys to my Website, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. Where you can follow me, for updates, sneak peeks, and ask questions if you have any. Hopefully this will work, and I can gain a fan base for my original stories. 
> 
> Website: https://www.cahumanbooks.com/  
> Twitter: @ca_human  
> Tumblr: Nobodyzhuman  
> Instagram: ca.human

 

_ Remus Pov _

Remus had been wandering through the library trying to find the quiet place to study. When he caught Evan’s scent, his classmate smelt exhausted and sad, so instead of continuing his search he turned and headed for the other Gryffindor.

He found the small brunette, in the back of the room hiding in a dark corner. Evan was bent over a dusty book and Remus could smell the salt from tears. Feeling for the other boy, he reached down and plucked the book out of his hands, taking a quick look at the cover, he sighs. He remembered the conversation he overheard before between Evan and his Slytherin friend. It seemed he still hadn’t found his answers.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“It’s nothing.” Even muttered as he tried to reach up and take the book back. Remus just lifted it higher so that the boy, who was still seated on the ground, couldn’t reach it.

“It’s has to be something, if it’s upsetting you.” He said gently. Evan sent him a pathetic glare.

“Talk to me.” Remus said, moving to sit on the floor next to his friend. He made sure to keep the book on his far side, out of reach. Evan eyed the book for a moment before he huffed.

“It’s useless.” He said pointed looking at the book.

“How so?” He asked even though he already knew some of it.

Evan looked at him, looking him dead in the eye. It made Moony growl inside him, the challenging look and the annoyance they could both feel coming off the other student. He tried to take a breath, pushing down the wolf.

Evan sighed and looked away, “I don’t know anything about my family's inheritance, and I can’t ask them.... for reasons. And this book is only helpful if I already know certain stuff. Which I don’t.”

“I’m sorry.” He said, “What about taking what you are experiencing and narrowing it down that way?” He wanted to ask about why the other boy couldn’t ask his family, but he remembered the what he heard about Evan not wanting to talk to him because he might ask questions. He felt slightly annoyed but understood the need to keep secrets.

“I tried.” Evan muttered, “But I’m not really experiencing much, just…” the boy shook his head, “You know the other day in potions.”

Remus was curious about what the boy had been about to say and almost asked, but someone cleared their throat from the opening to the area they were seated.

It was Luke, the Slytherin didn’t smell hostile but the way he eyed Remus made Moony growl. But the boy looked away, looking back at his friend, his face softening a little.

“What’s wrong?”

“Stupid inheritance and stupid book.” Evan grumbled.

Luke chuckled. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

_ Draco’s pov _

He hadn’t been looking for Potter but when he entered the library, he could smell the brunette. He could also smell salt in the air and the werewolf. Even though he knew Lupin was special to Potter, something in him worried. So, he moved through the stacks following their smell until he found them.

Both Gryffindors were seated on the floor, talking quietly. He could see the book, Potter found the night before in the wolfs hands and got an idea of what was going.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, smiling when Potter looked up at him.

“Stupid inheritance and stupid book.” The other grumbled, glaring a little at the book in his friends’ hand.

Draco chuckled, at the childish attitude, “We’ll figure it out.”

He took a step forward and then looked around, “ _ Evan,” he _ whined a little as he said it, “Do I have to sit on the floor?” To which Potter burst out laughing and Lupin looked a little confused for a second before he chuckled.

“Arseholes.” He muttered as he forced himself to sit down. He sent a glare at Potter to make sure the idiot knew he wasn't happy about it.  Just a little pleased at seeing the other boy still smiling.

He was about to ask more about the inheritance book, when he realized he was sitting across from one of the smartest students at Hogwarts and that maybe the future professor could help them with what he came into the library to research.

“L... Remus, have you heard of a  _ Displacement ritual _ ?” He had been reading through the old book he found in the restricted section all day, the ritual had caught his eye and he hoped it might be a helpful piece of the puzzle on time travel. But the information was minimal, now he hoped Lupin would know more.

The werewolf raised an eyebrow in question, “It’s used to move something from one place to another, I believe it is similar to that used on a Portkey. Why?”

Draco could feel Potter’s eyes on him, but didn’t look. He knew the other teen wouldn’t like him dragging the werewolf into this, but they needed to man’s help.

“Does it work on people? The book I have been reading only talks about objects.”  

Remus gave him a curious look. “If done correctly I don’t see why not.”

Draco smiled.

“What about  _ Futurae salire _ ?” He asked.

This got him a bewildered look from Lupin. This was another spell he found in the book. He had been so shocked when he first saw it, he dropped the damn book. Causing everyone in the common room to look up and stare at him. He waved them off and picked up the book, then rushed into his room to read more. Unfortunately like the ritual, information was lacking. Though from what he understood, it was their best chance. If he could get the two spells to work together…. He was sure he could get them home.

“It’s theory.” The sandy haired teen said, “It’s said that Merlin himself used it to not only see his future but visit it.” He heard Potter gasp. “But no one has ever gotten it to work. Nor proven that Merlin actually used it.”

“Why?” Lupin asked, looking between the two of them.

“Just curious.” He said, before he pushed himself to his feet. “Thank you.” he said with a nod to the werewolf. “Evan, I’ll see you later.” Then he walked off.

As he walked away, he heard Lupin asked Potter what it had been about. And to his credit the Gryffindor lied. He was excited as he hurried to the Room of Requirements, with Lupin’s assurances that the Displacement Ritual would work on people and hearing that  _ Futurae salire _ spell was created by Merlin, he was sure he could combine the two to get them home. All he really needed now was a way to make sure they got to the right time. It wouldn’t do them any good if they managed the bloody spell only to end up in another wrong time.

As he approached the wall where the room was hidden, he whispered, “Ferret.” Silently cursing Potter for it. Then he entered the room and rushed for the wall lined with books. He was sure he saw something in one of the books a few days before about a tethering spell. He just had to find it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit asleep when I went over this. Please let me know of any mistakes. Thanks and enjoy.

 

**Ch. 19:**

_Harry Pov_

 

Malfoy had left the library in a good mood earlier, so Harry was taken by surprise when he entered the Room of Requirements and had to duck out of the way of book flying at his face. He heard the book hit the wall behind with a thud and looked towards the blonde.

“What the fuck, Malfoy?”

Malfoy picks up another book and threw it by _hand,_ no wand in sight, across the room. This time not aiming for Harry. “Stupid...bloody...books.” He heard the blonde curse as he picked up yet another book and hurled it against a wall.

Then reached for another, Harry now more than a little worried, rushed across the room, snatched the current book being held by the slytherin, and slammed Malfoy against the shelves.

“Stop.” he demanded. Only to be hit with the urge to back away, when Malfoy’s glare met his. Something in the back of his mind told him to back down, he tried to ignore it.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice quieter then he wanted. That same voice in the back of his head warning him, not to challenge the angry dominant in front of him. He swallowed not sure how he felt about it all.

 

“It’s _bloody_ pointless, Potter.” The blonde sneered. Then he shook Harry off, walked over and dropped onto the couch. Harry placed the book in his hand on the shelf and followed Malfoy to the couch.

“What is?” he asked, sitting next to him.

“The ritual.” The blonde huffed, “I found all the pieces, even started a list of things we needed, only we can’t perform it.” Harry’s pulse quickened.

“Why not?” He asked, trying not panic. _They couldn’t really be stuck here? Could they?_

Then the guilt him because maybe, just maybe, a small part of him didn’t mind that. Not as much as he should.

 

“We need a tether.” The blonde went on, oblivious to Harry’s inward struggle. “Someone in our time, to perform the same ritual with something to tie us to that place and time. That way when we perform the _bloody spell_ we are pulled home,” a deep breath, “instead of just another wrong time.”

“Oh…” He said, because he couldn’t find the words to say anything else.

He fell back against the couch and closed his eyes.

“Now are you going to tell me why we can’t speak to the headmaster?” Malfoy asked, “Would could ask him to be the tether or to set one up. After all we know he will be at Hogwarts in our time.” He looked over to see Malfoy studying him.

He lowered his gaze to the floor, “ We can’t trust him.” He muttered, then cleared his throat. “Before all this,” he waved his hand and gestured around the room, “I got a note from someone I trust, telling me not to trust him. Then I found out that others have been lying to me too.” He looked up, hoping the blonde would get it. And that he wouldn’t have to go into anymore details.

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed, “Weasel and Granger?” Harry nodded, “and the bindings?” Harry nodded again.

“Fuck.” The blonde sighed,“Then we really are stuck.”

 

 _Could they really? What the hell would they do? Could they change things? Should they?_ He sighed, as badly as he wanted to spare his family from their fate, and put a stop to Voldermount before he could kill more people or do anymore damage, he had no way of knowing the consequences. Some things he wouldn’t mind changing, Sirius's years in Azkaban, Dumbledore's manipulations, Ron and Hermione lying to him, and his life with the Dursleys. But he couldn’t chance that someone else died or faired worse just so he could save himself from pain and heartbreak.

He sighed again.

Thinking about the things he could and couldn’t change made him think about home. He wondered what his old friends were up too.  Where Ron and Hermione pretending to be worried about him? Was Ginny still trying to get Dean’s attention? Had Seamus or Neville blown up anymore calderon's in Snape's class? That one made him laugh. What about Remus? Or the twins? Where they still his friends? Or--

 

“The twins!” he shouted, jolting up right in his seat. Scaring the hell out of Malfoy who jumped to his feet, wand in hand, looking around for attackers.

“What the hell?” The blonde shouted looking down at him.

“The twins. I think they would help us. And they can get into the school unnoticed.” Malfoy raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

“Trust me, they can get in.” He grinned.

“You trust them?” Malfoy asked sitting back down. Harry swallowed, his gut told him yes. That he could trust them. But he was having a hard time trust his gut after everything he had discovered lately.

“I think so.” He mumbled, “They aren’t like Ron, he wants to be famous, he craves the spot light. But they just want to have fun, play pranks, and entertain people.” He rubbed his slightly sweaty palms on his robes. “I gave them the winnings from the Triwizard Tournament.” Malfoy made a low noise in his throat, probably disbelief, “I didn’t want it. Not after everything that happened. And they had been planning on selling their stuff anyways. I figured that's what people need right now, laughs and jokes,” He looked at the blonde, “You know, stuff to make them smile.”

Malfoy stared at him for a moment then nodded, “I get it.”

“And not only did they do it, they made me their silent partner, they send me free samples all the time, and always ask how i’m doing.” He took a breath, “I think they care and that they are my friends.” He looked away, because if he was wrong, they would be stuck here.

“Alright.” Malfoy said standing up. “What’s your plan on asking them for help?”

 

He thought about if for a second.

“A letter.” He said standing up, “We write a letter and have the goblins hang on to it until the right time. The twins will get it and hopefully be able to help.” He exhaled, “We won’t know for sure until we try it on our end though.”

“It’s a risk we will have to take,” Malfoy told him, “however, I want to write a letter of my own.”

Harry looked at him, “To?”

Malfoy sighed, “Severu--”

“No.” Harry caught him off, “He hates me. He supports Voldemort.” He saw Malfoy’s hands tighten at the name. He didn’t trust Snape, though he was starting have some doubts about just how much the man supported Voldemort. After some of the things he learned about the people he had trusted, he started looking at other people in his life, and while the man was an arsehole, he had never hurt him. In fact he had saved his life a few times.

“He doesn't hate _me_.” Malfoy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

He sighed, “There has to be someone else you trust. Someone who doesn’t want to kill me or hand me over to my enemies.” Malfoy’s eyes narrowed, and Harry could actually feel the anger and frustration coming off him. The back of his neck tingled and he lowered his head, just a bit.

He heard a choked sound from Malfoy and he looked back up.

He was confused, because Malfoy’s eyes had darkened and Harry could see that his breathing had sped up. Shivers ran down his spine, he gulped and took a step back. Not really understand why, but doing it nonetheless.

Malfoy closed his eyes and took a couple slow deep breaths. The strange tingle dissipated but Harry still felt the need to drop his head. He didn’t, not again.

 

“Blaise.” The Slytherin said after a moment. Opening his still darkened eyes at Harry. He was so caught in them that it took a second for the blonde’s word to process.

“Huh?” he asked.

“Someone who doesn’t want you dead or hand you off to the Dark Lord.”   _Oh…_

“Umm...okay...sure.” _Fuck why was I stuttering_ , or worse way did he want to move closer to the damn blonde.

“I’m going.” The blonde said, before grabbing his bag and rushing out the door.

 

Harry stood there, lost. _What the hell just happened?_

It took several minutes after the other boy was gone, for him to move from his spot. He dropped back down on the couch and pulled out some parchment and a quell.

 

“Now,” he mumbled, “What the hell do I say?”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_ Harry’s POV _

  
  


He had just written Fred and George’s names, because it was all he could think of, when Malfoy came stomping back into the room. 

“A truth circle.” The blonde said in a flat cool tone. Harry looked up at him, “huh?”

The tall blonde rolled his eyes, “it is a spell that goblin’s can perform that insures all inside have to tell the truth. It only works for those in the circle and once the circle is broken so is the spell. It isn’t regulated or watched like  Veritaserum. Plus add in a simple binding spell and they can have who ever is in the circle swear they will not talk to or tell no one outside of those in the circle about what they learn.” 

Harry sighed, “This is about Snape.” 

“Yes.” Malfoy said, “I know we can trust him. And this spell is complicated, I know you believe your Weasleys will be able to pull it off. But I believe having Severus there will insure it.” 

“Malfoy, I don’t trust h--”

“Then trust  _ me! _ ” the blonde snapped. 

Harry stopped. He took in the blonde, who was looking at him with a desperte look in his eyes, and he understood. While he trusted the twins, Malfoy didn’t. He needed someone he trusted involved in the spell, a small comfort found in this messed up situation. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. 

“Okay.” He said, because he couldn’t deny the blonde that. Not after everything the blonde had done. If it hadn’t been for Malfoy, Harry would probably still be hiding in a room at the Leaky Cauldron, scared and confused. He owed the Slytherin this much, at least. 

“Really?” Malfoy sounded surprised. Harry snorted and opened his eyes. He looked over at Malfoy. 

“Yeah. But you have to write the spell, and promise me that he won’t be able to tell anyone other than the Twins and Blaise about what is happening. I know you trust him, but I need to know he can’t tell Voldemort or Dumbledore.” 

Malfoy grinned at him. “I will.” 

Then he looked back and forth between the entrance to the room and harry. “So, how’s your letter coming?” Then he was moving across the room and dropping down on the couch next to Harry. 

“It’s not.” He muttered as he moved up so that he could reach the table and his parchment. “I haven’t a clue what to say to them. How to I explain, why they can’t trust the headmaster, or their own brother? How do I explain time travel? Or you?” he glare at the parchment and rubbed a hand through his hair. 

“Me?” Malfoy asked. 

“Yeah you.” He said, looking over at him. “You know the rumors and theories around the school must be going mad. We disappear together, everyone thinks your a dark wizard and evil. They have to believe you took me to Voldemort or killed me.” he stopped, his eyes widening, “Malfoy…” He took a deep breath, “What do you think Voldemort thinks? I mean everyone else would think you took me to him, but he wouldn’t?” 

Harry looked at the blonde, who’s blood drained for his face. Making him ever more pale. 

“He would think, I’ve betrayed him. Even if I don’t wear his mark, my father does. They…” He saw the blonde swallow, “They would both see it as a betrayal.” 

The blonde shot to his feet,” Fuck Potter.” 

Harry didn’t know what do to do as the blonde paced angrily around the room. It took a while before Malfoy seemed to calm down. When he turned to look at Harry, he felt his stomach knot. The dark worried look causing the tiny hairs on the back of his neck to stand. 

“We have to tell my father.” 

Harry choked. “We have to what?” he asked, because he couldn’t have heard that right. 

“Potter, he can’t think I betrayed him. I could give a rat’s arse about the Dark Lord, but I can not have my father think I would betray him.” The Slytherin looked determined, and Harry was a little sure he was imaging the pleading look hidden in the blondes grey eyes. 

“Fucking hell, Malfoy.” He said standing up. “I understand telling Snape. But your father?”

“Even if we can’t trust him,” The blonde said, catching Harry by surprise, “the circle would bind him, he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone.” 

“You don’t trust him?” Harry asked. 

Malfoy glared at him, “I trust him to help  _ me. _ To save  _ me _ . To protect  _ me _ . But you are right. he follows the Dark Lord, so I don’t trust him with  _ you _ .” Harry swallowed hard as a wave of something close to happiness washed over him. Malfoy cared. And wasn’t that a fucking bombshell. His one time rival now  _ friend?  _ Actually cared about what happened to him.  _ Fucking hell.  _ He kind of wanted to hug the angry blonde. It had been a long while since he felt cared for. Not since Sirius came into his life, and with his godfather on the run, he didn’t get the experience this almost gleeful feeling often. He let out a breath. 

“So…” He cleared his throat, “we tell your father.” Malfoy’s eyes narrowed and the blonde took a step towards him. Looking a little conflicted, but he stopped moving. 

“I swear Potter, the spell will keep him from telling anyone.” 

Harry lowered his head. “Promise me.” He whispered slowly looking back up, “Promise me that him and Snape won’t be able to tell anyone. Promise me, I’m not making a mistake in trusting them?” The  _ in trusting you,  _ went unsaid. 

He couldn’t see the Slytherin but he heard him walk over to him and he could see his shoes when he stopped in front of him. Still the cool hand surprised him, when it gently took a hold of his chin and moved his head upwards. 

He met the blonde’s grey eyes, and shivered. 

“I promise.” Malfoy said, confident and calm. 

He nodded, still feeling the fingers on his chin. “Okay,” he said, “we tell them.” 

Malfoy smiled at him, it was genuine and caused Harry’s breath to catch. 

“It will be alright,P--Harry. I promise.” Then the fingers disappeared and Harry felt their loss deep inside. He stood there for a moment, trying to clear his mind, because what the hell? Why was he missing Malfoy’s touch? Then he turned and joined the blonde on the couch. Both of them pulling out parchment and starting their letters.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, over the last couple days I have posted three chapters. And I have done this because I had been slacking hard on my fanfictions and I felt bad. Lol. I might add a couple more.... Also these aren't beta read. My beta reader got busy with life, so all mistakes are mine. and please feel free to point them out. Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 21**

_Snape’s POV_

Severus was not avoid the headmaster, no matter what the old bat said. He just didn’t feel the need to spend his evening listening to another insane theory about what happened to the Potter brat and Draco. He sighed dropping down onto his armchair.

In the week that they two had been missing the wizarding world have been buzzing with every theory possible. From star crossed lovers, to Draco kidnapping and enslaving Potter for the Dark Lord. And while Severus had gotten a good laugh at most theories, he was starting to worry about his godson.Lucius hadn’t heard from his son and his old friend had assured him neither had his wife.

Severus knew for a fact that his Lord didn’t have a hand in the two going missing. His Lord had a plan for Draco, one that wouldn’t be possible with the young Malfoy missing. And that meant the Dark Lord was fuming. Ranting and raving about cowards and betrayal. Both him and Lucius had tried reassuring their Lord that Draco wasn’t a coward and that he wouldn’t betray them.

But as the days passed, Severus could see even his old friend was starting to have doubts. He prayed that Draco was okay, and even if he wouldn’t admit it to another living soul, he prayed the same for Lilly’s son.

He pulled out his wand waving it at the small bar in his room, then watched as a bottle and glass floated across the room. The bottle tipping itself and pouring until the glass was full. Then he reached out, just as his fingers brushed the glass, a tapping came from the room’s single window. A small brown owl sat outside it.

He sat the glass down. The owl wasn’t one he recognized, but he got to his feet and walked over. When he opened the window and the small bird hopped in, he recognized the Gringotts seal. He tilted his head, he hadn’t requested anything from the bank and he was sure his accounts were all in order. Confused, he took the letter, fed the bird a treat, then shooed it out the window.

He opened the letter.

 

_Mister Severus Snape,_

_Your presence is requested at Gringotts bank, tonight, September 26th at 8pm._

_Please be punctual and inform no one as to your whereabouts._

_\--Grimmhook_

 

He glared at the letter.

“The hell?” he muttered. He had never heard of a goblin demanding a wizards presence and doing so while telling him to keep it a secret? That was strange.

But he was curious. So, he quickly got dressed. It was easy sneaking out of the castle and then apperating to Diagon Alley.

  


_Fred’s POV_

 

“George I’m telling you that snakes skin will not make these taste better.” He looked at his twin who was grinning at him. “Nope, brother of mine, but it will make them glow pretty.” They both laughed.

“We could also add--” He started but was cut off by a tapping at one of the store’s windows.

“You get it.” They shouted at each other in unison.

He snorted and walked over and opened the window. The dark brown owl hooted at him and flew into the room. It dropped down on their counter, close to a fresh batch of Nosebleed Nougats. He watched amused his brother lunged across the counter, waving the bird off. George stuck his tongue out  as he moved the candy away from it. Fred chuckled at his brother. Who was then bitten by the owl.

George cursed and eyed the bird. His eyes sparking with mischief and Fred knew that second, his twin was debating what would happen if he gave one to the bird.

He sighed, and used his wand to pull the treats away from his brother’s arm and sent them flying to the other side of the room.

“The letter, brother.”  His brother pouted at him, but unclipped the letter from the grumpy owl.

“Huh.” was all his brother said, before the letter was tossed to him.

 

_Misters Fred and George Weasley,_

_Your presence is requested at Gringotts bank, tonight, September 26th at 8pm._

_Please be punctual and inform no one as to your whereabouts._

_\--Grimmhook_

 

“We going?” George asked moving to stand next to him.

“Of course we are.” He said grinning at his brother.Whatever this was, it seemed like it might be interesting

  


_Lucius’s POV_

 

He was running out of ideas and ways to stall the Dark Lord. The man was demanding to see Draco, going on and on about having a mission for the younger Malfoy. So fair, Lucius and Severus had managed to sidetrack and lie about his son but he wasn’t sure how much longer they could keep it up. 

He couldn’t reach out. Anyone he spoke had the potential for the information to get leaked back to the Dark Lord. It didn’t matter whose side they were on. To make matters worse, Severus had mentioned Potter missing class this week. If the Potter boy was missing as well, and people learn of Draco, rumors would fly and he might not be able to help his son.    
  


He snarled and threw his glass at the wall. He didn’t believe his son would go after The Boy Who Lived. Not only because it was illogical but because Lucius was positive his idiot son was half in love with the hero. He also knew his son wouldn’t betray him. Or at least he had been sure, but his own mind was starting to doubt it. Because it didn’t make sense that if Draco was in trouble he couldn't reach out. To him or to his godfather. He sighed.

“Dragon, where are you?” He whispered to the empty room.

A sudden taping at his window pulled him from his thoughts. He glared at the brown owl outside the window, but waved his wand, letting the creature it. It flew toward him and landing on the arm of his chair. He sat down and released the letter bound to his foot. He waved the bird off, he hooted at him then flew out the window.

He opened the letter.

 

_Mister Lucius Malfoy,_

_Your presence is requested at Gringotts bank, tonight, September 26th at 8pm._

_Please be punctual and inform no one as to your whereabouts._

_\--Grimmhook_

 

 _The hell?_ He thought.

 

_Blaise’s POV_

 

 

“You hear from Draco?” Pansy asked sitting down next to him in the common room.

He shook his head, just like he did every night when she asked. He knew they were both worried about Draco, but why she thought, their friend would reach out to him and not her he didn’t understand.

Plus he was starting to get annoyed with the way she watched him lately. It caused an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Like she was watching him to closely and suspected he would lie to her. Which made him think that maybe he should. He shook his head, he didn’t like doubting his friends. But with Draco missing and Pansy acting off, it felt like that was all he was doing.

“You think he killed Potter?” Theo asked from his spot on the floor. Blaise looked up at him, to find the tall burnett was staring at him. Blaise wasn’t sure about Nott, while he counted him as a friend, his father’s allegiance to the Dark Lord was well known amongst the Slytherins and it made Blaise careful about what he did or said to around him.

Blaise and his mother still held their neutral ground, not siding with Voldemort or Dumbledore, but she had written him more than once since school started, telling him that she was getting pressure from both sides and telling him to be careful.

It was all giving him a headache. He missed the days were he didn’t have to watch what he said to his friends. Or when he knew for sure who those friends were.

He sighed, “I’m going to bed.”

Nott was the only one to acknowledge him, with a small nod before the burnett turned and started talking to Goyle.

When he walked over to his trunk and was about to drop his bag onto it he noticed a letter. He looked around carefully before picking it up. The Gringotts seal was clear on it and he wondered how the hell it got into their room.

Then he broke the seal and read it.

 

_Mister Blaise Zabini_

_Your presence is requested at Gringotts bank, tonight, September 26th at 8pm._

_Due to your age and location, it has been requested that you seek the Head of your House as he his appearance as been sought as well._

_Please be punctual and inform no one as to your whereabouts._

_\--Grimmhook_

 

He grabbed his coat and pulled it on. Shoving the letter into one of his pockets, he used his wand to cast a notice me not spell, taught to him by his mother, over himself and snuck out.

He tried not to run as he rushed towards Professors Snape’s private room. When he turned the corner and saw the man walking away, he sped up.

“Professor!” He called. He actually head the man sigh as he stopped and turned around.

“Zabini,I am unavailable right now. Come back tomorrow.” His professor started to turn away, “Wait.” He called again, reaching out to grab the man’s arm. Not his smartest move. He felt the man pull his arm back, and looked up to see a surprised look on the Head of Slytherin face.

He let go and quickly reached into his coat and pulled out the letter, shoving it towards the man. Snape’s eyes widened, then his face turned neutral and he handed him back his letter.

“It seems we have a meeting to attend. Don’t linger.”

 

_George’s POV_

 

He felt nervous as him and Fred walked into Gringotts. He could tell from the way his twin looked around that he wasn't the only one. They had tried figure out what the letter was about, but nothing came to mind. As they walked, their path was suddenly cut off by an older looking Goblin.

“Misters Fred and George Weasley, please follow me.” Then goblin started walking away.

He looked at his brother, who just shrugged and followed after the goblin. He sighed and caught up to his brother, “If we die, it’s all your fault.” His brother chuckled.

They were led to a large room, where two couches sat across from each other, the only other occupant of the room had both of them freezing in the tracks. Not that the goblin noticed.

“Wait here, we are expecting two more.” then the goblin left, closing the door behind him.

He looked at his brother, _what do we do?_ He asked without words. _Dunno,_ his brother’s face said.

“Mister Malfoy,” He said, stepping away from his brother, “Sir, do you know what this is about?”

He tried not to let his nerves show as he address the elder pure-blood, not only was he worried about the man’s associations but about customs and manners. It didn’t matter that their family wasn’t as popular or powerful as the Malfoy’s there were certain things about being a pure-blood that still stood. And that was being respectful of their elders. His father had made sure they understood that. And while he would rather start throwing hex’s at the bastard. He wasn’t about too.

The blonde man looked up at them from his seat on the farthest couch, “I do not.” He said, then seemed to consider something, “But with the two of you here, I am starting to get an idea.”

“Harry and M--Draco.” His twin said, moving around him to sit on the couch facing Malfoy. The man nodded. Fred looked over his shoulder at him, his eyebrows raised, _You think they know what happened to them?_

“What could the goblins know?” He asked moving to his next to his brother, Malfoy’s gray eyes following him. “I don’t see Harry running off and hiding in a bank… though that’s not a half bad idea.” His brother laughed.

“I do--” Mister Malfoy was cut off by the door open again, him and his brother turned to look at the door.

“I think we are now outnumbered by snakes.” His brother whispered, well stage whispered. He snorted and saw Snape roll his eyes.  

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These letters were a pain in the ass lol. Also for some reason when I type Severus and Lucius, I kept typing them Severous and Lucious haha I think i corrected them all but let me know if I missed one.

**Chapter 22**

_Snape’s POV_

 

“It appears you are all here. Now I must ask each of stand and step inside this circle.” The goblin said as he waved his hand and a large white circle appeared in the center of the room. Etched runes glowing throughout it. Severus studied the circle, something about it seemed familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

“What is this about?” He turned to ask the goblin.

“I’m afraid, Mister Snape, I can not tell you until each of you as stepped into the circle.” The goblin’s black eyes stared up at him.

“I will not--”

“Enough, Severus.” Lucius demanded stepping into the circle, two confused redheads watching from behind him, “This is Draco’s spell work. I would recognize it anywhere. Get in here.” His blonde friend glared at him, “Now.”

He felt a shiver run down his spine. He hadn’t taken an order from Lucius in years, not since they were young, but his body still reacted. He returned the glare, stepping into the circle.

Zabini following behind him just a little hesitant.

He saw the twins look at each other and nod, before they to joined them inside the circle. Severus wondered what they were doing here. _If Draco had set this up, the rest of the group made sense, but not the twins. Unless, Draco was working with Potter? But still wouldn’t The younger brother and Granger be here?_

He felt the magic snap in place around them.

“I must have each of you swear, that what you will not speak of what you learn here today. Not to anyone not locked inside the circle with you.

“Fucking…” One twin said at the same time the other cursed, “Hell…” And to his surprise Zabini spoke in sync with the due, “Truth circle.” Severus saw the twins eye the slytherin with interest, then they both grinned. And he felt a wave of worry. Not for Blaise but for the rest of the world if the three became friends. Keeping Draco and Blaise out of trouble was problem enough without the two Weasleys influence.

Lucius however ignored the small exchange, “I swear.”

“Luc, stop.” He ordered moving towards his friend, “You have no idea what you are swearing to. This could be a trap.”

“You think Draco would trap us?” He friend said looking him in the eye, the anger and worry clear as can be. “You think Dragon would do anything to hurt us, his father? His godfather?” His friend growled, then tilted his head towards Blaise. “What about his best friend?”

He fought against a forgotten instinct to lower his head to his friend. It wasn’t something he did anymore.

He gritted his teeth, “He would if someone tortured him or forced the spell from him.” He said, hating himself for doing it. He didn’t want to think about the horrible things that could be happening to his godson. But it was his job to think about things like that. Normally Lucius would be thinking the same. But his judgement was clouded by worry over his son.

“He wouldn’t.” Luc said, straightening his shoulders. He wanted to reach out and shake the man, because it was killing him not knowing, but walking into something blindly just because he was worried was stupid.

“Luc--”

“We wouldn’t be here.” One of the twins said, cutting him off.

“What?” Blaise said.

“If this was something personal about the younger Malfoy, we wouldn’t be here.” The other twin said.

“And if Harry…”

“Is involved…”

“They would have targeted Ron..” He was starting to get annoyed with the bouncing back and forth, and from the way Luc’s eyes darkened, so was he.

“Or Hermione.”

“Not us.” They finished together.

“How can you now for sure?” Blaise asked, looking intrigued. _Great._

“Easy,” One of the twins said smiling at the younger boy.

 “No one knows how close we are to Harry.” The other said, grinning.

 _Close they are?_ Okay now he was curious. He stepped back from Malfoy so he could see everyone in the circle.

“Aside from Harry.” The first one said again.

“So, you’re the proof.” Luc said eyeing the twins, “That Potter and Draco are for some reason working together.”

Both redheads shrugged. “We are just saying that the only reason we are here. Is because Harry wants us here.”

As much as he hated to admit it, they made sense. Though he was going to have to rethink their connection to Potter. He had no idea, they knew him that well. He knew Potter was close the their brother. But he had never seen any sign of friendship between the three boys. And if he hadn’t neither had anyone else. Which meant the three gryffindors were better at hiding and keeping secrets then he expected.

“Fine. Alright. I swear.” He said. He saw Luc’s shoulders relax.

“We swear.” The twins said, getting a sigh from him, Lucius, and a chuckle from Blaise. Who then added, “I swear.” The circle glowed and then a box appeared at its center.

 

One of the twins was the first to move, kneeling down on the floor and opening the box. Inside it were a number of letters. Severus took a step closer, only to be handed a letter with his name and the number 1 on it from the young man kneeling on the floor. Then he watched as a few more were handed out. One to each person in the circle, though he could see a couple letters left in the box.

He sighed and opened his letter.

 

_Severus,_

_Please don’t be angry at me. Or Potter. We had no hand in what happened to us. I don’t know what all to say in this letter. I feel I should ask you to reassure father that I did not run away nor was I taken. I would never shame or betray him like that. However, I am stuck where I am, and need your help. And that of the others, hopefully standing in the circle with you._

_I know you will find this hard to believe, but Potter and I are stuck in the past. Your past. Well yours and fathers, and a group of strange Gryffindors. The only proof I have is that after sharing a room with a younger version of you and father for the last several weeks, I have decided you to owe me an explanation on many things. And that I had no idea how much father truly dislike mother._

_As to what happened to us. I still am not sure. I had been out for a late night walk, my cat needed it. I heard Filch coming so I hid. Imagine my surprise when Potter hid in the same spot. After Filch wandered off, we started talking, well arguing, whatever. When this bright light appeared along on of the castle walls. I tried to warn Potter, but when he tried to move away from it, it started pulling at us. Dragging us into it. After that all I remember is walking up, outside during the day._

_While I don’t know how we got here. We have worked out a plan to get back. We hope._

_Enclosed_ _in another letter is a set of instructions and supplies. Potter assures me that the twins can get a few of the harder things to find. And I believe him. Let them help, Sev, please._

_The hardest part of the spell, outside from needed help from people in our time. Is time._

_We have no idea if the days are passing at the same rate. Or if we are moving at a different pace. Which leaves us with a problem. How can we work the spell on the same at the same time, if we don’t know. I am trying desperately to find a suitable time. I will send another letter, hopefully when you get this one. You will get that one as well._

 

_Hope you are well,_

_Draco._

 

_Lucius POV_

 

He watched as one of the Weasley twins knelt down over the box. He felt worried as the young man handed out letters to everyone in their small group. He had to will his hands not to shake as he took his. _Was Draco okay? What had happened to him? Why hadn’t he just come home?_

Taking a deep breath, he opened his letter.

 

_Father,_

_I am sorry. I know me disappearing cannot have been easy on you. And to make matters worse, I’m sure the Dark Lord thinks I have run off like a coward. While I do not believe in him like you do, I would never betray you._

_I have explained most of this in detail to Severus, what happened, please read it there._

_However, I must ask you not to show this letter to anyone, (outside of Fred and George, as they are the only two Potter trusts.). Potter is a submissive. A bound one, father, I don’t know what to do. He is emerging slowly and he has never been informed about any of it. I have tried to help him. But we don’t know anything about the Potter line or their inheritance._

_Dumbledore! The man Potter has trust above anyone else, is the one who bound him. 7 different spells, father I was furious when I saw them. It seems being here, in the past, is causing them to unravel, but I fear for what will happen once we return. The headmaster is sure to feel his spells have gone. I don’t think Potter has thought about it. Truth he is distracted. Between his inheritance and being around his parents, I don’t blame him._

_Another note, his so called friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, are liars. He found out they have been faking their friendship with him all these years. I don’t know what they are telling people, but watch them closely and believe nothing._

_Now for the part of the letter Potter, will kill me for. Find Remus Lupin. He is important to Potter and I have seen how protective the younger version of the man is towards Potter. No way he would ever betray him. I know the circle is set to stop you from speaking to anyone else, but I have written in an expectation, not that Potter or the goblins know. You can tell Remus, everything. I believe he needs to know. Potter is going to need him when we get back._

_I know you joked about me being in love with Potter, with how often I talked about him. At least I had thought it was a joke. But in truth, I am confused. I feel drawn to him. And here in this time, with no one influencing us, we have become friends. I am not sure though if it’s me that is drawn to him or my cat. I hate feeling confused father._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Dragon._

 

_Blaise POV_

 

It felt strange to be standing in a circle with two older students (well ex) that he had never said a word to before, his professor and his best friends father. He knew which families stood on which sides of the war, and the fact that these four people (not counting him) had been not only civil towards each other but seemed to be in agreement to trust that this was all set up by Harry Potter and Draco surprised the hell out of him.

So much so, that he jumped with the smiling Weasley handed him a letter with his name on it.

“Thanks.” He muttered, turning it over and breaking the seal. When a deep breath he read it.

 

_Blaise,_

 

_Time travel is real. And it is horrible._

_I never wanted to know things about my father, that I now know._

_I’m sorry if my disappearance scared you. Or if it has in anyway caused you problems._

_I explained most of this in Severus letter. But Potter and I have been thrown back in time, going to school with our parents, and we need help to return._

_I am also sorry to drag you into this. I know how you feel about getting involved with the war, and this helping Harry Potter, return, will impact the war. No matter how I look at it, I know that. Either he will come back and win or lose, but either way it means he will be there. I am sorry. You are my best friend and the only friend I trust. Speaking of, Don’t trust Pansy. I caught her sneaking off private information to her father. Be Careful, I think they tend you force your mother's hand._

_Also, I will never punch you again, when you joke about my obsession with Potter._

_Please help Father and Severus. Also the Weasley twins. Potter tells me that they are smarter than they appear and of ways of sneaking unnoticed into Hogwarts. Maybe you can learn a few interesting things from them. Don’t Trust Ron or Granger._

_Draco_

  
  


_Fred's POV_

Fred saved his and George’s for last, ignore the three still in the box addressed to them and Snape with the number 2 and 3. Then he stood next to George, who he let open it. Because he wasn’t sure his nerves would have been able too. He took one last breath, hoping his little brother was okay, and read it.

 

_Fred & George, _

_Hey guys. I’m not sure how to say this. Or if you will even believe me. So I guess I’ll start with the beginning. Towards the end of the year, I received a letter for Snuffles. Telling me not to trust Dumbledore. No explanation on why, just not to trust him._

_I was angry at him at first. And confused. I thought the headmaster was our friend. But I have learned recently not all those I thought are friends are. Like Ron, please believe me, I heard him and Hermione talking about me. They HATE me. I don’t know why. I don’t even know if they have always felt that way or if it something knew. I don’t know what I did to make them feel that way. I wish I did. That way I could at least understand why they are faking our friendship. With them and Dumbledore, lying to me. I had to question a lot of things lately. Like my other friends. I hated that I started to doubt, everyone. You guys, Remus, even Sirius (briefly), and I pray I judged you right and that by sending you this letter, you understand my doubt._

_Now as for a bigger bombshell. I’m in the past. With my parents! And Remus and Sirius! They are so different. More happy and relaxed, and it hurts knowing what is going to happen to them. I have to keep reminding myself that I can’t save them from it. No matter how much I want to. But I finally got to know my mum and dad, a little. I’m scared to get to close to them. But actually seeing them and talking to them. It’s so strange. And kinda great._

_I don’t know how we (Malfoy is with me. He isn’t an arse, well not completely, or a dark wizard) got here. But Malfoy has found a way to get us home. Hopefully. He sent a letter with all the information. And as much as I dislike Snape and don’t trust Malfoy’s father, I need you guys to help them. You and Blaise, can get it the castle and the common rooms to get something to use as a tether. And you all (expect Malfoy) can be there to perform the spell._

_I need you guys to do me another favor though._

_Look into Sirius’s trial. I have been thinking it over. And I can’t remember anyone mentioning one. How could he have been sent away if he was never tried?_

_Can you also looking into werewolves getting custody of children. I wanna know why I wasn’t sent to him when Sirius was locked away. Why did I have to go to my Aunt and Uncle? I can’t believe it was because Remus didn’t want me. It doesn’t make sense._

_Also, please ask the goblins about my accounts. I have a theory about something and need you to see if anyone outside of me as access. I have written a letter, giving you permission. I need you to know that it’s not that I don’t trust you, because I do. But the letter is spelled. It will only open if you are true in you desire to help me. Sorry._

_I miss you guys,_

_Harry_

  


“Fucking hell!” His brother shouted as they finished. George turned to him, “I’m going to murder him.” He nodded. He couldn’t believe what Ron had been doing.

“Umm…” A quiet voice asked, causing both of them to look over at the stunning olive skinned Slytherin, Fred really wanted to get to know better. He was sure his brother would agree, “Kill who?” The both chuckled.

Then frowned, “Our brother.” He said. “He’s been lying to Harry.” His brother added.

He bent back down to the box, handed Snape his second letter and third letter, and took his back to George.

“It seems we have some other business to attend too,” he said looking over the strange group, “before we can leave. However, if any of you which to talk all this over, we have a flat over our shop. You can meet us there tomorrow.”

The young Slytherin nodded and he looked to the older two. Who seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

He grinned, it was weird to see someone else do that. _He wondered just how close the two men where that they could? He had know they were friends, and that they both worked with Voldemort. But Malfoy had called Snape Draco’s godfather? So they had to be close, at least enough for the elder Malfoy you trust the potions master with his son._

His brother nudged him, and he looked down at the letter. They both touched it and it gave a soft glow, then unwrapped itself. They looked at each other and let out a relieved breath.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone commented saying the POV shifters are a little disorienting, anyone else having issues with them? I'm only doing that that way because there are small bits of information i feel are needed that can fill a chapter? Let me know. I'll try to do less of them.

**Chapter 23**

 

_ Draco POV _

  
It took Draco nearly a week to find an event that happened both in this time and their time. An event he could tie their spell together. Link them through time and hopefully bring him and Potter home.    
  
He would have preferred an actual day, he knew that would have been perfect. But he still had no idea if their times were moving in sync or not. So, picking a correct day was damn near impossible unless he wanted to pick one far in the future, but then they would be stuck here. And he didn’t want that. So, he used an eclipse.    
  
Two technically. One in their time, the middle of December, and one in their future, the start of October. It left him and Potter, with just over a month here. But it was the closest. He even wrote down 2 others that happened within a few months as a backup. 

It had come to him when he was remembering a very excited rant about eclipses happening a few times a year, by Professor Sinistra. After that, all he had to do was remember the dates of the upcoming ones in his time. He sighed and folded the parchment with the dates in half and sealed it.     
  
He looked at five already sealed letters sitting in the center of the table. They were already addressed to the people they trusted back home. Two with Severus’s name on them. He quickly added a number three on the one in his hand and dropped it on the pile. There was a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. Him and Potter had plans to sneak off and go to Gringotts to talk to Grimmhook.    
  
With nothing left to do, he left to room of requirements and headed to the Slytherin common room. Maybe he would get some homework done now that he had done all he could towards getting them home.    
  
Only when he entered the room, he froze, then he blinked, then shook his head. Because no. No way in hell was he seeing what he thought he was seeing. Severus in his father’s lap. The two pressed close, kissing. He must have made a noise because both older boys stopped and turned to look at him. And yeah, it was his father and Severus.    
  
“I…” He turned and ran out of the door.    
  
When he hit the staircase leading up and out of the dungeon he halted. Where did he want to go? He could go back to the room of requirements, rewrite his letters, because how the hell had he not know about this? or he could find Potter.    
  
He headed for the library. Because if he went back and rewrote the letters now, he would have said something wrong because he was hurt and angry.     
  
Potter was easy to find, hidden away in his usual spot. “P--Evan.” He corrected when he noticed Remus sitting at Potter’s side.    
  
“What’s wrong?” Potter asked, moving to stand up. He waved him off and dropped down onto the floor.    
  
“I…” Fuck, how did he talk about this with the werewolf present.    
  
“Malfoy and S--Prince were making out.” He said knowing he sounded more that a little perturbed. And from the way the wolf's eyes darkened, maybe he sounded disgusted as well. Shit. He didn’t want Potter’s friend thinking he had a problem with two men together.    
  
But before he could defend himself Potter, fell over laughing.  

  
  
_ Harry’s POV _   
  
  


“Malfoy and S--Prince were making out.” It took a second for it all to make sense. The horrified pale look on the blonde’s face and the words he just said. He tried not to laugh. He really did. But the whole thing was just so fucking strange and wrong, Snape making out with anyone sounded weird but Snape making out with Malfoy’s father, he couldn’t stop the giggle that broke free nor the full-on laughter that followed.    
  
“Shut it, Evans.” He heard Malfoy demand, but it did nothing to stop his fit. Nor did Remus giving them both very confused looks. In fact, it probably made it worse.    
  
When he finally got ahold of himself Malfoy was sitting on the floor across from him, glaring at him. Remus was giving the blonde a strange look, and Harry felt a little bad for laughing.    
  
“What did you do?” He asked.    
  
The proud Slytherin blushed, actually blushed, “Ran.” He muttered, and Harry bit his lip, so he didn’t start laughing again.    
  
“You know they are going to take that wrong right?” He asked.    
  
“I know.” The blonde sighed.    
  
“I’m missing something aren’t I?” Remus asked looking between the two of them.    
  
Harry looked over at Malfoy. Hoping the other boy would have something. But Malfoy just looked down.    
  
“Yeah you are.” He said to Remus. The other Gryffindor tilted his head but didn’t ask any more questions. Harry was grateful. He knew that Remus was brilliant and that even if he didn’t ask any questions, it didn’t mean he wasn’t still trying to figure it out. And while he was a little worried about what the wolf might figure out, he at least didn’t have to lie to him again.    
  
“You going to talk to them?” He asked, looking back at Malfoy. The other boy sighed and looked up at him, “I think I’m going to go rewrite a letter for back home.” uh-oh, he thought.    
  
Malfoy got up and stomped out of the library. Harry felt bad for him. He knew what it was like to have to people closest to him lie. It hurt. He hoped Malfoy would be okay.    
  
  


_ Draco’s POV _ __   
  


  
Back in the room of requirements, he grabbed his letters to his father and Severus, debated ripping them apart and rewriting something to show his frustration. Instead he dropped his father's back onto the pile, he may not know all the detail about his father’s past or love life, but he knew his mother and father's marriage was arranged and that his parents didn’t get along well. So, he understood a bit, why his father had never mentioned anything. Though Draco was still upset that he hadn’t.    
  


He opened Severus letter and rewrote what he had written, deciding not let his feelings rule him, he added a line about owing him an explanation. His godfather would figure it out. Then he resealed the letter and dropped it.     
  
Now he had to go and try and persuade the younger versions that he wasn’t homophobic. He groaned.    
  
  


_ Lucius POV _   
  


  
When Luke ran out of the room, he felt Severus heave a sigh and he tried to stop the other boy from slipping off his lap, but Sev wasn’t having it.   
  
He sighed, unhappy with the change in mood. Sev didn’t even look at him as he walked up the stairs to their room. When he heard the door slam, he slumped back against the couch. What the hell had that been about? Everyone in their house, knew about them, even Narcissa, could the newest member of their house really not have known? Or worse did he have a problem with it? Most wizarding families couldn’t care, but he knew nothing about how Luke was raised. With his luck the younger kid probably came from one of the families that didn’t believe in same sex couples. He groaned he was going to have to talk to him.    
  
If for no other reason, then Sev didn’t deserve to feel ashamed. Lucius wanted to growl, how a mother could be so cruel towards her own son, he didn’t know. But he did know if he ever met the woman, he would hex her.    
  
The common room door opened and in walked Luke, looking sheepish. When he saw Lucius, he lowered his head and walked toward him.    
  
Lucius instincts went haywire, this other boy was submitting to him. And from the posture it was intentional. This boy knew about him or at least that the Malfoy family was one of the descended families and was showing him respect.    
  
“Sorry,” the other boy muttered as he came to stop in front of him, “I don’t care what you and Severus do. It just surprised me.” There was a flutter of his heart that Lucius was only able to hear because his cat was pulled forward. The boy wasn’t lying, but there was something he was hiding.    
  
“Why did you run?” He asked, keeping his voice steady. He heard and saw the other boy swallow.    
  
“I was surprised.” Again, he heard the flutter.    
  
Lucius tilted his head and looked over the other Slytherin. The light blonde-haired boy was avoiding his eyes but now stood straight, only his head was lowered slightly. He leaned in close and took in the other’s scent.   _ Lamassu. _ He took a step back. That was impossible. Malfoy’s were the only family that carried that creature.    
  
“I have homework.” The blonde hurriedly said, his voice wavering as he took off and darted up the stairs.    
  
Lucius watched him go, curious. This boy didn’t make sense. He had look horrified earlier when he saw him and Sev. Now he apologized and showed his respect, like he would an elder or family member, but still fled when Lucius got closer. Most curious why did he smell like a Lamassu? Could he be a distant relative? It seemed unlike, his family was meticulous of keeping record of their family members, but maybe somewhere someone got lost. He would have to ask Severus is opinion in the morning.    
  


 

_ Remus POV _

 

“What was that about?” He asked after Luke had disappeared. 

Evan’s head dropped and replied, “He didn’t know about Malfoy and Prince.” 

He snorted, “Everyone knows about them.” Evan looked up and gave him a wide eyed look. Then seemed to collect himself because his surprised disappeared and he shrugged. 

“I’m going to go…” Evan said grabbing his stuff and rushing out of the library, barley missing running into James. 

Who stopped and gave the boy a strange look. Sirius behind him sighed and pushed James forward. Forcing their friend to walk until they both dropped down on the floor around Remus. 

Siri gave no care as he pressed himself against Remus’s right side, in the act of looking at book that lay forgotten in his lap. James sat to his left, looking off towards the door. Evan just vanished through, 

“Does Evan smell submissive to you?” His friend asked looking over at him. 

“He is.” He said, “And he knows nothing about it.” Both pure bloods looked at him surprised. “He is trying to learn from books and me and his friend Luke have been trying to help, but with no information on which family line his is from, there is only so much we can do.” 

“I want to help.” James said, and he smiled at his friend. 

“You know i’m in.” Siri added, settling in closer. 

When Remus looked over and saw his idiot best friend’s eyes start to close he wiggled his body. 

James snorted and Siri whined, “Moooooony, a small nap. I promise.” And because he couldn’t deny his friend anything he stopped moving and picked up his book. 

He had just picked up his book, moving his arm over Siri so the other boy could rest comfortably, when James whispered, “Full moon’s tomorrow.  What do we do about Evan?” 

Remus lowered his book, and looked over at James. He hadn’t told his friends about the conversation he had overheard weeks ago. How both the new kids has somehow known about him. He looked away from James and down at Siri, who’s eyes were closed but Moony could tell he wasn’t asleep. 

“He knows.” Siri’s eyes shot open. 

“What?” James asked horrified. And he could already see the wheels turning in his friends minds about what to do. It filled him with warmth and just a tad bit of worry. Because they would get into trouble to protect him. He sighed and reached down to run his fingers through Siri’s hair. His friend glared at him but relaxed a little. 

“It’s okay.” He said, “They don’t care."

“ _ They? _ ” both his friends asked. 

He nodded. “Him and Luke. I heard them talking about it.” He shook his head, “ I don’t understand how they know, but they didn't seem bothered. In face they joked about it. Kinda like you two.” He looked up at James and gave him a smile. His fingers still running through his other friends dark hair. 

“You sure?” James asked, sounding protective. He gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m sure.” 

He could tell they both wanted to protest, trusting someone outside their small group was risky. Something they never did. But when he refused to say anything else, James picked up his supplies and started on some homework. While Siri cuddled closer and fell asleep, pouting when Remus tried to use the hand in his hair. James had chuckled and Remus knew everything was okay. 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_ Harry’s POV _

 

Early the next morning Harry scanned the Great Hall for Malfoy. He had checked the Room of Requirements the night before but it had been empty. He was worried, he didn’t know how Malloy was taking the news about his father and Snape. 

“You okay?” He jumped and turned to look at James who had at some point sat down next to him. He nodded, voice caught in his throat. He hadn’t spoken much to either of his parents since meeting them. It was to hard, to tempting to just blurt everything out and ask for help. So, as bad as it sounded it avoiding being around them, especially if they were alone. Like they seemed to be right now,  _ where the hell was the rest of them housemates?  _  It was easier talking to Lily and James if they were surrounded by other people. Less tempting to make a fool of himself. 

“Evan?” James asked looking worried. Harry shook his head, “I’m fine.” He gave his father a smile. 

James looked around the large room for a second, then leaned in close and whispered, “Remy told me about you, it might not be too helpful, but I have my families journal on our inheritance. If you want to read it over? See if anything helps?” 

He couldn’t speak but he nodded his head, a lot, he probably looked like an idiot. But his mind was just kept saying,  _ Finally _ ! 

James gave him a concerned looked. 

“Sorry,” Harry muttered, “I...I’m just surprised. None of the books in the library are from any of the families.” He smiled at his father, “I didn’t think I would get any help. You offering your family book...its…” He shrugged like he couldn’t find the words, which he couldn’t. “Thank you.” 

The other Potter gave him a big smiled and brought his hand up to give Harry’s shoulder a squeeze, “Glad to help. If you have an questions let me know.”    


There was another squeeze and the hand started to pull away, as James started turning to face his breakfast. And something in Harry cried out. He didn’t want his father to pull away, to stop talking to him, to stop comforting him. He must have made a sound because James head shot up and he looked Harry in the eye. 

He tried to look away embarrassed, but the hand squeezed again and started rubbing soothing circles on his shoulders. He felt his body relax and despite telling himself not to he leaned against his father. 

“He okay?” he heard Siri whisper a few minutes later and he opened his eyes to see Remus and Peter behind his godfather all three moving to join them at the table. He felt his father nod, and he closed his eyes again. 

He wasn’t sleeping, he wasn’t even tired, but there was something warm and cozy about just sitting there with his eyes closed leaning against James. And if his father wasn’t bothered or telling him to move, he was going to stay there as long as he could. 

Unfortunately, like with all his good ideas, Malfoy ruined it. 

 

 

He hadn’t heard the blonde walk over to the table, but suddenly there was a hand wrapping around his wrist, “Let’s go, Evan.” 

He groaned at the pulling and tried to tug his arm back. There was a frustrated sigh and the hand tightened, and that strange tingling at the back of his neck was back. 

His eyes shot open and he actually growled at Malfoy. Who looked  _ sad or maybe guilty?  _ His brain registered that people were staring at them them and that Malfoy still hadn’t let go. Part of him wanted to ask why the blonde was sad, but the other part wanted to go back to the comfortable, relaxed, safe feeling he had been experiencing. He tried again to pull his arm away. 

Malfoy’s eye darkened, his fingers went from strong and tight around his wrist to gentle and his thump started slide back and forth, Harry felt his anger start to slip, and he breathed in deep, smelling  _ plums?  _

Confused he stood from the table and followed the scent, straight to Malfoy. He leaned in close and yeah, the blonde smelled like plums. He inhaled again, liking the smell. He heard a soothing sound from the blonde, and for some reason when Malfoy pulled on his wrist this time, tugging him away from his family. He followed. 

He followed the Slytherin all the back to the room of requirements. Once inside, Malfoy shoved him towards the couch and knelt in front of him. Causing his stomach to drop, because it felt odd, almost wrong. 

“Potter,” Malfoy said gently, “you okay?” and just like that Harry’s head started to clear. He wasn’t sure if it was the oddity of having Malfoy kneeling before him talking gently or if whatever just happened wore off, but suddenly he could think again. And he realized how strange he had been acting. His heart speed and he tried to move away from the blonde, put Malfoy caught both his hands before he could move. 

“It’s okay.” Malfoy said. 

“What the hell was that?” He asked, trying not to sound as freaked as he was. 

Malfoy sighed, “You were relaxed, and I mean completely relaxed, not just your everyday comfortable. But the kind were the world slips away and you just want to stay forever. You were content., which meant your guard was down.” He opened his mouth to say, so what? How did that explain his strange behavior? But Malfoy held up a hand. 

Harry growled low in his throat frustrated. Malfoy shot him a grin. 

“Anyways,” the blonde said with a pointed look, “You father, Remus, and Black are your family, they make you feel safe and happy. But they also make you drop your guard. That’s why I had to get you away. If they had started talking to you, questioning you, we have no idea what you might have said.” 

“I growled at you.” He pointed out. Malfoy chuckled, “Potter, you were safe. How often do you feel that way? Of course you growled at me. You were pissed I was trying to take you away.”

Seeing that he had calmed down, the blonde stood up and sat down next to him on the couch.

“How did you get me to follow you? And why the hell do you smell like plums?” He asked turning to scowl at the other teen. 

“Plums?” Malfoy asked, head tilted to the side. Then he got a happy smug look in his face. Giving Harry a feeling he had just revealed something he shouldn’t have. He glared. Malfoy held up both his hands as if to say he surrendered, but the smirk didn’t go away. 

 

“Believe it or not Potter, you trust me.” The Slytherin started, “When I realized you weren’t cleared headed and wouldn’t come just because I said so. I pulled my creature forward. And let my scent wash over you. It’s helped you feel calm and settle before, toward  _ me.  _ And the smell of  _ plums _ ,” said with a huge grin, “was how your submissive said identified me.” 

“What do you mean before?” He asked. 

“When we first got here, you kept seeking me out in your sleep. Remember, you wanted to feel protected and your submissive side felt that around me. Or when in Gringotts when you saw your  _ bindings,”  _ Malfoy growled the word sent a chill down Harry’s spine, “I calmed you down.” 

Harry blushed remembering how he ended up in the blonde’s lap. 

“Yeah, okay. So you going to explain the plums thing?” He asked looking back up. 

Malfoy’s smirk widened. “Nope.” 

Harry groaned and dropped his head. “I’ll figure it out. You know?” 

The damn Slytherin smiled at him, ““I’m sure you will, Potter, but for now what are our plans for tomorrow?” 

 

He looked up, “Tomorrow?”

“Hogsmeade.” The blonde said rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, well the shrieking shack is outside the anti- Apparition s wards,and no one will see us there. So, we sneaking in there  apparte to Diagon Alley, deliver the letters and come back. Hopefully before anyone notices we are gone.” 

“Great plan,” Malfoy said, “accept neither of us can apparte.” 

_ Fuck, _ he had forgotten that. He knew he couldn’t be he just expected Malfoy do know how. 

“I’ll think of something, just meet me tomorrow at the Three broomsticks.” The blonde gave him a doubtful look but shrugged. 

“Now we should probably get to class.” Harry said, moving off the couch.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_ Draco’s POV _

 

_ Plums. _ He couldn’t get it out of his head. He smelt like plums to Potter. He tried to remember everything Severus had taught him about scent association, but the only thing he could remember at the moment was that the better and more pleasant the smell, the more the creature inside you liked the person. And the more you disliked or hated someone the worse the smell was. His father always smelt like leather and burning wood, a strange combination to many, but it reminded Draco of home. And Severus smelt like a mix of herbs and flowers...and well his father. 

Which now looking back, made him realize he should have known about their relationship years ago. 

He sighed and ran his hand along the grass he was sitting on. Did him smelling like plums to Potter mean the other boy liked him? Or  _ fuck,  _ what if Potter hated plums? _ No,  _ he thought, _ if he had he wouldn’t have leaned in or followed him back to the room _ . He smiled, Potter, or at least part of Potter liked him. _ Was it as a friend?  _ He wondered. 

Then shook his head, he had more pressing things to worry about. He stood up and looked back at the castle, he had wandered farther than he should have, especially this late at night. But he had needed to clear his head, and the cat inside him wanted to be outside. 

He started back, but a howl in the distance brought him to a stop. He tilted his head trying to pinpoint where the sound had come from. Another howl had him turning on his heel and looking behind him. He brought his can forward, feeling his eyes change. He searched the tree line of the Forbidden forest trying to find the source. Another howl this one sounding more pained then the first too had him debating heading into the forest. 

Something was hurt and with his leopard form not many things would dare attacking him. When a series of loud barks,  _ a dog?, _ and a yelp filled the air, he moved forward. Cautious. As he moved slowly he tried to keep his ears aimed toward the noises coming from what sounded like a fight. 

The forest was dark but the moonlight…

 

“Fuck.” He cursed, dropping to the ground letting his feline take over. The only way Draco could explain the sensation to someone else was, it’s like stretching. The kind of stretch were you have just woken up and your body  _ needs _ to extend and release tension. Then afterwards you just feel better. Shifting into his leopard feels like that. Even the relief that comes when he finishes and finds four paws instead of two legs. 

His bloodline carried a creature called a Lamassu. It was a basically large wild cat with wings. With the right amount of concentration he could take his cat form without his wings showing. Which is what he did now. 

When he had first taken his leopard form, he had been embarrassed. He resembled a Snow leopard in both color and size, even his wings bore the telling spots. And his was smaller than his father's solid black form. But as he grew accustomed to it, he found he was faster and more agile than his father, and that worked perfect for him right now as he headed towards the pained howled in the distance. 

He ran as fast as he could, because tonight was a f _ ull moon.  _ Which meant the howling he could hear was from Lupin. And whatever was attacking the wolf had to be large or strong because not many creatures could take on a werewolf. He ran fast hoping he find them in time to help, Potter would be devastated if something happened to the wolf.

Again he heard barking, and it caused him to slow his steps, because  _ why the bloody hell would there be a dog in the forest? _

 

A sudden rushing sound aimed at him caused him to leap to the side as a black mass flew through the air and landed not far from him. 

A dog. A very large one. 

He slowly moved towards it as it whimpered. As his nose got close he was surprised to smell magic and human on the dog. He nudged the dog with his nose and the whimpering got worse. He didn’t know how to help but the sound of hooves approaching had him turning his back to the wounded animal. He took a defensive stance, not entirely positive on why he felt the need to protect the canine. He lowered his head and growled low as a large stag came out of the trees. 

When the stag stopped walking and looked behind him towards the black dog, he noticed a large gash along it’s right side. _ Maybe this wasn’t the threat? _ He thought, as the stag looked back at him and stomped it’s hoof on the ground, angrily grunting at him. It appeared ready to charge.  _ Or may it was a threat?  _ He corrected. But the dog behind him whimpered and the stag’s eyes darted to it. Draco realized, it was trying to protect the dog.  

He slowly moved away. Keeping the hurt animal to his back and his eyes on the large stag, which limped towards the black dog. It leaned down and nudged it a couple times getting a series of whines and then a anger snap to its snout. 

Draco wasn’t given much time to wonder why hell was going on because a loud roar sounded from nearby, followed by a yelp. More worried about Lupin then the strangeness of the stag and dog, he took off running. 

 

As he ducked under a large branch, he came across the scene of Lupin’s werewolf fighting something that looked like a huge bear. Only it’s  was wrong. It’s teeth were to far to large and hung outside its mouth, crooked and misshapen. Even it’s claws were longer than normally. The almost cruel and appeared thicker and stronger than any bear Draco had seen or read about. 

He watched as the bear swung it’s left paw at Lupin already injured side. The wolf, who tried to move out of the way, was to slow as the claws sank into his fur, the smell of copper hit the air, causing Draco to growl. 

Both creatures froze. Lupin whimpered, thinking Draco was another threat and tried to back away. While the bear dropped onto four legs and charged him. 

Draco had never been in a fight before, at least not one in his animal form. But his father and Severus had made sure to teach him a few things. So, as the bear charged Draco held his ground, waiting until the last second before leaping to the side. The bear missed him by a hair and slammed into nearby tree. 

While it was stunned, Draco carefully worked his way over to Lupin. Keeping his head low, showing he wasn’t a threat. The werewolf seemed unsure, but didn’t attack him. 

He wanted to check as see how bad the Gryffindor's injuries were but the sound of the bear grunting and getting back to his feet had him spinning around, leaving his back unprotected from the hurt werewolf behind him. He prayed silently that the wolf understood he was a friend and didn’t attack him. 

Back on its feet, and rightfully pissed off the bear roared, causing the air leaves on the trees close to it to quake. The large brown creatures eyes glowed a bright strange yellow as it dropped down and got ready to charge them again. Draco’s heart pounded, he couldn’t pull the same trick twice, not with Lupin hurt and bleeding behind him. No way the wolf would be able to move fast enough. 

He’d have to fight. 

He swallowed his fear and lowered his head. 

He snarled at the bear, but before either of them could move, the bear was slammed into from the side, but the same stag from before. The impact sent the bear crashing to the ground and anger snarl coming from it, but before it could get back up, the large black down appeared, sinking it’s teeth into the bears throat. The bear didn’t get a chance to try and throw the dog off, because the dog snapped it’s head to the side there was a ripping sound as the dog tore the bears throat out. 

 

Draco was surprised by such violence from a dog. It had seemed so out of place with the other creatures in the forest but when the bears heart stopped, and the dog backed off looking a little _ smug _ ,  _ How the hell did a dog look smug?  _ Draco decided it belonged here. 

He shook his head, ignoring the weirdness of the creatures and the gruesome scene of the bear and turned to check on Lupin. 

The wolf had lowered itself to the ground. He was panting heavily and licking at some of the smaller wounds, eyes on Draco. He didn’t feel threatened, just like he was being studied. He wondered how much of the future professor hung around when the wolf was in control. 

Whatever it was looking for it must have found, because the wolf dropped it’s eyes and relaxed. Draco let out a relieved breath 

Only to be startled when the damn dog brushed against his side. He growled low, a warning, because he was confused, the dog seemed to huff and rub against him again. Then he moved away and started nosing and licking the wolf. Lupin’s wolf seemed to like this because it dropped it’s head to the ground and relaxed, letting to dog check and clean its wounds. Next the stag moved, it stopped in front of him and lowered its head, a nod almost, then turned and joined the other two. It took him a second to get it, but when he did he was shocked, they had just thanked him. The dog and the stag, for helping Luping. He watched them for a second before he felt a little weirded out. 

Then he turned his back to the trio and rushed back towards the school.

And of course as he broke from of the trees he saw Potter running into them. He growled at the Gryffindors stupidity and raced after him. 

In hindsight, tackling the idiot, probably wasn’t his smartest idea. Potter cried out and reached for his wand. Sending a stunning spell off behind him. While he was grateful Potter had missed he was also frustrated at the morons stupidity, he huffed at the other boy. Causing Potter’s eyes to widen. He could feel Potter’s arm twitch, probably getting ready to throw another hex at him, so he dropped his head and gently rubbed his check along the humans. The tender act surprised them both, Draco’s cat purred and Potter froze. He did it again, enjoying the pleasant feeling he got from it and the way Potter’s scent shifted, becoming lined with oranges and vanilla, Potter’s submissive side showing. It was the first time Draco had caught the scent, and both him and his cat enjoyed it. Giving into temptation, he ran his tongue along the same cheek.  

The body below him shivered, then green eyes locked on to his. 

“Draco?” Potter muttered looking bewildered. In answer he ran his tongue across Potter’s check again, this time not ending until he hit collarbone. The other boy let out a choked giggle, then winced. 

“That’s gross.” Potter bitched, trying to wipe the spit away. If Draco has been human he would have laughed instead he tried to lick the other boy again. Potter groaned and tried to shove him off. “Get off.” 

It didn’t work. He was heavier in this form, no way Potter could move him. The Gryffindor glared seeming to lose all playfulness from a second ago, “Get off. I have to find Remus.” He shook his head.

“Dammit Malfoy!” The other boy cursed, “Get off!” Potter’s hands were back shoving at him. Frustrated, Draco growled and lowered his head, nipping at Potter’s shoulder. 

Potter hissed, “Draco, I heard him, I think he’s hurt.” He could hear the pleading in the the other boys voice, but he couldn’t let him go off into the forest. It was to dangerous. Even if he didn’t know Remus was okay, he would have stopped him. 

This time when Potter tried shoving and wiggling out from under him, he dropped almost all of his weight onto the submissive. “Please.” Potter begged. “He could be really hurt.” 

 

Draco sighed, well kinda, more like blew air on to Potter’s face. And shook his head. Then he licked the other boy’s face again, trying to tell him Lupin was fine. 

Potter’s eyes widened and seemed to understand him, “He’s okay?” Draco nodded. 

Potter stopped fighting, and dropped his head and arms to the ground. Then he looked back at Draco, “What about…” He hesitated, “was there a stag or dog with him?” he whispered. 

Draco nodded, and left his head tilted to the side, asking why? 

“My dad.” Potter whispered relaxing again, “And godfather.” 

_ Oh, _ Draco thought,  _ now it all made sense.  _

“They’re okay?” 

Draco nodded again, lifting his weight off black-haired boy. Then because he knew Potter, and had no doubt the idiot would still try and race off to check on his family. He took the sleeve of Potter’s robe in his teeth and pulled. 

He heard Potter sigh. But to his surprise the teen got to his feet and let Draco drag him back towards the castle. 

 

Neither of them noticing the figure hidden in the shadows watching them.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't going to post this yet. Because I wrote most of it today, while i've had a headache, thank you pollen, but it's been a while since I put a new chapter up and I felt bad. So here it is. Hope it's not a mess. :)

**_Chapter 26_ **

_ Harry’s POV _

  
  


It was weird as hell to be dragged back to the castle by his sleeve inside Malfoy’s mouth. Even if it was as a giant cat. But it gave him a chance to take in the strangely beautiful leopard, Malfoy’s fur was a mix of light and dark grey’s except his underside and throat which were white. He had dark grey or black spots of different sizes scattered throughout his body, and on all four legs he came to Harry’s stomach. 

Harry had to wonder what the average size of a snow leopard was, he had seen one once at a zoo and he was pretty sure it had been smaller then Malfoy.

Once they were inside the cat looked around before started to stand. It was weird, as the snow leopard pushed itself off the ground and started to stand on two feet, it started to looked blurry or unforced and by the time it stood completely, it wasn’t a leopard anymore but Malfoy. 

Harry sucked in a breath at the sight.  The blonde seemed to ignore him for a second as he brushed dirt off his robes. Then he looked up and grinned at Harry. 

“Awesome right?” Malfoy asked looking very smug.

Harry laughed, “Yeah it is.” Then he reached out and grabbed the blonde’s arm and dragged him throughout the castle until they were inside the Room of requirements. 

“What happened?” Harry asked sitting on the couch. 

He sat there foot tapping on the ground as he tried not to run out of the room, while Malfoy told him everything that happened in the forest. When Malfoy got to the part about him, he rushed to his feet and ran out of the room. He heard Malfoy curse. He ran through the castle, sticking to the shadows, as he did he could hear the blonde following behind him. 

He headed straight for the whomping willow. Knowing that that would be where his father and godfather would take a hurt Moony. Of course when he stopped before the tree and pulled out his wand to freeze it, Malfoy grabbed his wrist and pushed his wand back down. 

“The hell...Potter?” The blonde asked, trying to catch his breath. 

“If Remus is hurt. I know where he will be. We have to check on him.” Malfoy’s hand tightened. “The moon is still out. Potter, you have to wait.” 

Harry growled. He looked back at the tree and dropped his shoulders. Malfoy was right. He let Malfoy lead him back towards the castle. The blonde found them a small spot, hidden by bushes to hide in, they could still see the tree, and that helped Harry relax. 

He was too worried to sit in silence, “Tell me about your mum?” He whispered. 

He felt Malfoy tense but after a second the blonde relaxed. 

“What about her?” He whispered back. 

“Well, your father and Snape are…” Harry tried to think of a polite way to ask, you father and the future potions master were having sex. But the words failed him. Though he heard a snort from the blonde next to him. 

“Shagging?” Malfoy asked with surprisingly little venom in his tone. Harry looked over at him with a raised brow. 

The blonde chuckled,“My mother and father, were never in love. Their marriage was arranged by their parents. When the Dark Lord started becoming popular my grandfather was drawn to his power, his ideals. He wanted to be a part of that, and he wanted his family to as well. An alliance with the Black family, an old noble, dark wizarding family was a good start. He gave my father no choice, and to disobey would have meant disownment and exile. My grandfather had many enemies already. They would have gone after my father, just to spite my grandfather. My mother was a Black, born and raised, she was proud to be a pureblood and more than happy to follow a powerful man who preached about purity and killing muggles. The only concession to my father was that she had to give him a child. Something my grandfather knew father wanted.” The blonde sighed. 

“Abraxas Malfoy passed away shortly before...well you defeated the Dark Lord. But by then mother was about to give birth, and father was trapped by his allegiances. If he had tried to break away, he would have been killed by Death Eaters for betraying them. And if he had tried to go to the light side, no one would have believed him. So, he stayed, planned, and manipulated his way to gain power inside the Minestay and of course, staying out of Azkaban.” 

“And now?” He asked, looking at his friend.

“Same really.” Malfoy shrugged, “Father is powerful, both magically and politically. He has spent most of his life walking a fine line, between light and dark magic to be so. But with the Dark Lord back, he is as stuck as he ever was. If he tried to leave he would have enemies from both sides after him, ‘To many enemies and not enough allies,.’ is what he told me when I asked.” Again Malfoy sighed, “As for my mother. She hates him. She knows he doesn’t believe in the same things she does, but she also knows he has more influences then she does. So, she keeps quiet. Despite that, their dislike for each other neither of them will seek another lover. My father has to much honor and mother knows it could ruin her standing if it ever got out.” Malfoy dropped his head and glared at the ground. 

“What about divorce?” He asked, though he wasn’t sure how that worked in the wizarding world. 

“It would be seen as him dishonoring the agreement made. He gave his word. Her family would take it personally and shame him. It would impact his standing with a majority of pure blood families.The only exception is a Mate, but those are rare.” He must have looked confused, because Malfoy rolled his eyes. 

“A Mate, is something that is known but not spoke of. The Descendants like you and I, and some of the other wizards with creature blood, werewolves, vampires, and kin, have been known to be drawn to specific people. Ones that on some insticutal level they can’t be without. They complete each other and connect in a way other wizards envy.” 

“Hell.” He mumbled, more information he wasn’t sure he wants to know about his inheritance. 

He tried to wrap his head around feeling bad for Lucius Malfoy. He understood people making choices for you, taking away your right to control your own life, and he felt bad. He wondered if the shame things Malfoy has mentioned was really that bad. Surely, not all the pureblood families agreed to forced marriages. He wondered what Sirius or Remus would think. 

_ Wait,  _ He looked over at Malfoy who was staring off into space.

Then he chuckled, gaining the slytherin's attention. 

“Malfoy, who is head of the Black family right now?” He asked smirking. 

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed, and then after a second widened. 

“Sirius.” He muttered.

Harry nodded. 

“I...”Malfoy open and closed his  mouth, clearly trying to take in this information. “When we get back,” the blonde said sounding serious, “I’ll talk to father.” The blonde met his eyes, “Will you speak to your godfather?” He asked. Harry nodded. Malfoy smiled happily at him. 

They fell quiet after that. Malfoy clearly thinking about the future conversation with his father, and Harry staring at the whomping willow waiting for the moon to fade. When it finally did, he shot to his feet running towards the willow. He heard Malfoy curse, again, as he chased after him.

When he finally reached the end of the long dark tunnel and entered the shrieking shack it was empty. 

 

_ Remus’s POV _

 

He woke up, or regained his mind, whichever it was that really happened, as the moon fell away from the sky. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know it was gone, he could feel it. Just like he could feel the deep slashes in his side and the pain radiating along his spine. He cursed, opened his eyes, and sat up.

Despite the pain, he was already healing, a plus to his werewolf side. He sighed and looked around, there a large black bundle of tangled fur was laying next to him and a huge brown stag was at his feet. He tried to find Peter but he couldn’t see or hear the rat. 

He groaned and reached over, “Siri.” he shook his friend. And from the low growl, Sirius wasn’t happy about it. He sighed and shook him again. Finally the dog looked up at him, there was an excited whine, before the fur fell away and Sirius jumped to his two feet. 

“Moony!" You okay?" He nodded he was quickly tackled, causing a low moan because of the pain from his side. 

“What happened?” He asked pushing his idiot best friend off of him. 

“Cursed bear.” James voice carried from over them. He looked up at his friend and winced, James had a couple deep bruises on his face and he seemed to be favoring his left side. He hated when one of them got hurt while out here with him. He had tried many times to talk them out of coming but always failed. He also hated that he would be healed in a matter of hours and his friends wouldn’t. 

Instead of focusing on what he couldn’t change, he focused on what his friend had said, “Here? How?” 

“Don’t know.” James shrugged, “but it was huge. I don’t even know anyone that can lay a curse like that. Let alone on an animal as large as a bear.” 

“Not to mention,” Sirius added, “There are no bears in these woods. We have hunted in them for two year now, we would have seen one if there was.” 

Remus dropped back down against the ground, not unaware that Siri was still on top of him. 

“Should I tell the Headmaster?” He muttered. 

“No.” Both his friends hissed. He sighed, already knowing the reasons why. He didn’t remember much when he was Moony. Giving any detail about the bear, would make the Headmaster suspicious and place his friends in danger. 

“I know.” He said, before they could start. 

“It’s dead anyways.” Sirius said, shifting his weight a little, then dropping his head on Remus’s chest. He had to force his heart not to race. Sometimes he loved his friend’s lack of care for personal space, but on days after the full moon, when Moony was stronger and harder to fight. It was hard to ignore how badly the wolf wanted his friend. And right now, him naked and exhausted with Sirius just casually using him as a pillow,  it took every last drop of his remaining control not to do something stupid. 

“You killed it?” He asked look at James, because he couldn’t look at Sirius. Though it was Sirius who snorted. 

“It was a team effort.” James said, sending a frustrated glare and their friend. 

“That’s…” He started,  _ great? Good? Fucked?  _  What exactly would be the right word for holy hell you killed a giant cursed bear? 

Siri snickered, obviously knowing what he was thinking. But James frowned. 

“It wasn’t just us.” his friend said, sitting down on the ground next to them. 

“There was a leopard. Had have been an animagus from the way the way it acted. But why it helped us? Or who it was, I don’t know.” James said, looking worried. 

“It wouldn’t have helped us, if it meant trouble.” Siri said. 

“Possibly.” James agreed, “but if it was an animagus it knows we are too.”

Remus sighed, “Right now, it doesn’t matter. You two need to get back to the dorms before anyone notices your gone. Hopefully Peter is already there.” The both gave him unhappy looks. 

“Go.” He said in the stern voice, one he knew worked on both of them. James glared at him, the dominant creature inside not likely being bossed around. But then he sighed, stood up, dropped Remus’s wand next to his head, reached down grabbed a grumbling Sirius and dragged him off. 

“Bye Moony!” Sirius shouted as he stumbled behind their other friend. 

After that he got to his feet and searched for one of the bags they kept hidden throughout the forest with clothes for him. He found one close the the dead bear, which was convinect as he wanted to investigate it. 

There was a smell coming off the bear and the area around it. Moony’s sense of smell and his memory recognized it,  _ Luke _ , the new slytherin. He exhaled. It would explain why the new kid had kept his secret. Probably how he knew. If he could use his leopard senses while human, he maybe have scented the wolf inside Remus. 

He turned and hissed as the skin on his side pulled at his wounds. Maybe he should rest a bit before returning to the castle. He headed for the shack. 

He was just in time to see Luke and Even stun the willow and head into the tunnel. He stood there frozen for a second.  _ How had they known?  _

He growled out frustrated, maybe it was time to ask them. He jogged down and into the tunnel before the willow started moving again. 

He walked carefully as he neared the entrance to the shake, and as he got closer he could hear voices. 

“What the hell?” He heard Luke curse. 

“It’s where he changes. Or used to, by now I think he changes in the woods with the others.” Evan replied. Causing Remus to stop moving. Maybe he didn't have to confront them, all he had to do was listen. 

“Explain.” Luke groaned, sounding annoyed. 

He heard a sigh, “It safe here. He can change and not have to worry about hurting anyone.” Evan said, “But by now, the others have become animagus and he can change out in the forest with them. They keep his werewolf from hurting others..or  _ himself. _ ” Remus’s stomach knotted, Evan sounded, so sad for him. He wasn’t sure he had ever heard anyone sound like that when talking about him before. He closed his eyes. 

“Maybe he wasn’t that hurt?” Luke’s voice said, surprisingly gentle. Remus opened his eyes and wondered if it was time to rethink his outlook on slytherins. 

“You said that thing hurt him. He should be here.” There was a waiver to Evan’s voice, the other gryffindor was truly worried about him. 

“Maybe he is still out in the woods with the freakishly large dog and slightly terrifying stag.” There was a shifting sound of someone moving and then an “Owww.” 

“Don’t joke about them.” He heard Evan snap, but he sounded better, less worried. Remus was betting Luke had made the comment on purpose,  _ but why?  _

He was debating entering the room when he heard something behind him. He jumped and turned around only to find Lucius Malfoy standing there. He stood frozen. 

“Not my fault Potter turns into a stag.” Luke muttered behind him. His eyes widen and he felt for his wand. He didn’t know what he would do but he couldn’t let Malfoy know about his friends. 

There was a snort behind him, “I like Siri’s dog form more.” Evan joked. 

Malfoy didn’t move, and he couldn’t just attack. Which left them both just standing there, listening to the boys in the room. 

“I bet my father would love to know about this.” Luke said. 

“He knows about Remus remember, third year?” Evan snapped.  _ What the hell?  _ Remus thought, dying to turn around and go into the room and demand answers. 

There was a sigh from Luke, “I’m sorry about that. Alright? We weren’t friends then and I didn’t know how important he was to you.” A sigh, “Not that I think I could have stopped my father.” 

_ What were they talking about? How did Evan know him? And why would he be important to him?  _  He felt Moony’s need to growl. And he couldn’t just stand here anymore. There wasn’t much he could about Malfoy right now, not without starting a duel he was too exhausted to win. So, he let go over his wand and turned around ready to storm into the room and finally demand answers. 

Only his arm was grabbed and he was slammed against the wall, a hand pressed over his mouth.

“Wait.” Malfoy growled, “I already had suspicions about you. And could care less about Potter or Black. However, I am most curious about these two.” The slightly taller blonde whispered. Then he slowly let him go and backed away. 

He wasn’t sure what to do, but heard one of the other two sigh and the sound of someone dropping down onto the group with a heavy thud. 

“What’s wrong?” Luke’s gentle voice asked, and then Remus heard another thud as the other boy sat down. 

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this.” Evan mumbled. 

“We have no choice.” Luke said, “Until we find a way home. We are stuck here. Blending in and staying out of trouble,” a snort, “is the only way that’s possible.” 

“I’m sick of blending in!” Evan shouted and from the scrapping Remus could hear, it sounding like he struggling back to his feet. “I’m sick of having to stare at Pettigrew's disgusting face every morning, knowing what he will do, what he will become. I’m tired of having to sit and listen to him talk and joke with my father and my godfather like he isn’t the that is going to destroy their lives. Like he is their  _ friend.  _ All I want to do is tell Remus protect Sirius, stop him before he makes the biggest two mistakes of his life.” Evan let out a frustrated sob, “I want to tell my parents that not to trust Dumbledore, warn them about what’s going to happen to them, or hell, ask my father what is bloody going on with me because I feel like I’m going insane.” 

“You think I don’t have questions!” Luke snapped back, “My father is shagging my godfather! And don’t you think I want to warn them too. Tell father how miserable his going to be with mother, or about the stupid mind games my grandfather is going to play with him. How he is going to end up trapped and cowering to madman all because of power!” A pause, “But we can’t.” 

“Harry, I know how badly you want to save them. To save everyone. But we can’t. If we warn them, we risk changing the future in ways we can’t imagine. Remember? You were the one to tell me that. 

There was a weak chuckle. 

“What?” Luke asked. 

“You called me Harry.” another chuckle followed by a sigh, “Draco, I just want to go home.” 

“Me too.” Luke muttered.

Remus tried to take it all in. But his mind was spinning and from the bewildered look on Lucius Malfoy, he was just as lost and confused. He was about to ask...well he wasn't really sure what he was going to ask, when heard movement from the room, two sets of feet moving towards them. 

He cursed under his breath, grabbed Lucius arm and rushed towards the entrance to the tunnel before they could be seen. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something different with the twins pov. Enjoy :)
> 
> Also A small paragraph on chapter 21 has been changed, I realized I said before that everyone knew Draco and Harry were missing but then in upcoming chapters it's a secret. So I had to go back and change that.
> 
> Note: I got a comment about bad syntax and grammar, I guess this chapter was really bad? I don't know. But like I said in the notes I believe in the last chapter, pollen has been killing me and while I have a sometimes beta reader she has been busy. Meaning in new chapters all mistakes are mine. And I have no problems if you guys point out mistakes, several have done it before. 
> 
> It does however bother me that instead of someone telling me of mistakes or errors, I get what feels like a put down and almost mocking sounding comment. I don't understand why, if you don't like the story, or you lose interest or find the writing horrible, you can stop reading it at anytime. There is no need to meanly inform me that you will no longer be reading my story. This story takes a lot of time and work and peoples comments genuinely make it worth it. But mean or upsetting comments can hurt. This is something I do for fun and entertainment, I don't earn anything past the happy feeling I get from writing and nice comments. So, please remember that when you guys leave comments.

**Chapter 27**

_Twins POV_

 

After they followed the goblin out of that room, they were shown into a different smaller office. There was an elder looking goblin seated behind a large wooden desk. He greeted them as soon as they entered. “Misters Fred and George Weasley, welcome. I believe you have a letter for me.” They both nodded and George handed over Harry’s letter. They each took a seat in one of the two large chairs sitting opposite of the desk. They watched the goblin for a few minutes while he read over the later.

 

Then the goblin stood up, “If you will give a few moments I will get the correct documents.”

 

When he was gone, Fred looked over at George, “What do you think Harry is looking for?”

 

His brother looked back at him, “Thefts? If I thought someone else had access to our vault that’s what I would be looking for.”

They both sighed.

 

“What are we going to do about Ron?” George growled angrily.

 

“First we need to see if it’s just him.” His brother said quietly, not liking the idea of doubting their family. George groaned. “You don’t think dad or Bill knew? And I know Charlie wouldn’t have. He doesn’t even really know Harry. Percy hasn’t been around--”

 

“Mum and Ginny.” His brother added.  

 

“We start with Charlie.” Fred said confident, “He is the least likely to have been involved in anything involving Dumbledore, he doesn’t like the headmaster. Always said something was off about him.” George nodded, “Then Bill, he likes Harry, I’m sure of it.” They sighed together and added in sync, “than father.”

 

The office door opened before they could discuss it anymore, in walked the goblin from before, only this time he carried a large black box and a frown.

 

They looked at each other, questioning what could make the goblin look like that. But neither voiced it in fear of upsetting the goblin more.

 

“I’m afraid I have found something troubling.” The goblin said, placing the box on his desk and taking the lid off. He took out two aged white envelopes and placed them on the desk, frowning at them.

 

“What are they?” Fred asked, tempted to stand and grab one, just to see.

 

“James Potter and Lily Evans wills.” The goblin said.

 

Both twins looked at each other then the goblin confused, why was that a bad thing?

 

“We don’t understand.” They said together.

 

The goblin heaved a heavy sigh, “They have never been read.”

 

“But…”

 

“That’s...”

 

“Not...”

 

“Possible.”

 

The goblin nodded, not seeming bothered by their twin speak. “I had assumed that young Mister Potter would have read them years ago. Or perhaps his guardian. It is most strange that they have not.”

 

“I don’t think Harry knows.” George said.

 

“He would have read them.” Fred added.

 

“Well,” The goblin looked at them, “Mister Potter has given you both permissions to look at, read, and make adjustment should you see fit of all things pertaining to his account and vaults. That includes these.” He waved his hand over the letters.

.

Again, they looked at each other. They were here to see if anyone had been in Harry’s vaults. Not see something so personal.

 

Fred looked back at the goblin and was about to tell him to leave the wills for Harry, but the goblin held up his hand.

 

“You are thinking of saying no.” They nodded, “I would advise against it. Wills can hold important prudent information.”

 

They both understood what the goblin was saying, but it still felt wrong. Fred looked over at George, “Should we?” He asked. His twin looked at the envelopes. “If it’s as important as it sounds, “George said with a sigh, “Then I think Harry would be okay with it. As long as we can give them to him later?” The last bit was said to the goblin who nodded.

 

Fred reached over to the desk and took the first envelope; his hands shook as he opened it.

 

_The last Will and Testament of James Potter._

 

_I know this is supposed to be straightforward and all proper, but if this is my last chance to talk to you, then I will do this my way. Harry James Potter, you have been a blessing and no matter what happens son, please know I loved you very much. Now for the that in which I leave you, my son, four properties and both of our family vaults. One vault is like all old families, full things of monetary value, but the other is more sentimental, photos, books, old toys, things that may not be worth much to many but might be to you. I know these will not replace me (and heaven forbid your mother, if something happened to us both) but I hope I leave you with a home for to build a family with and some things to remember me by._

 

 _Potter Manor._ _My Grandfather did not like Potter Manor, he said it was to big and to empty. So, he and my grandmother bought Potter Cottage, where my father and then me were raised. I asked my father once why he never returned to the Manor and he said the cottage felt like a home, where as the manor felt like a house. I never visited the Manor, though I had plans to. Perhaps you will go see it for the both of us._

 

 _A house in Hogsmeade. It has_ _No Title_ _, as it was bought as a wedding gift to my parents and they never moved in. I tried to convince Moony to take it and the stubborn man didn’t talk to me for a month. Maybe he will listen to you._

 

_My family home, which I was raised and now the place your mother and I must return to._

_Potter Cottage_ _in Godric’s Hollow_

 

 _And finally, the home we bought for ourselves and hope/hoped to raise you in,_ _Liliana Cottage_ _just outside Tinworth village. We only got a short while there, never long enough to invite Sirius or Remus to visit. I had hopes that after the war we would return. But with how things are going, we may never get the chance._

 

_I also leave you my cloak, I hope you enjoy it as much as I have. (Your mother isn’t too happy about this one, she thinks you shouldn’t get it until you are out of school.)_

 

 _For the hardest part, if the worse comes to pass, and should you my son lose not just me but your mother, I name_ _Sirius Black_ _as your Godfather. If he too should parish, then I name_ _Remus Lupin,_ _in his place. You are both great men, and the best friends I could have asked for. Look after my boy._

 

_\--James Potter._

 

Fred wiped a tear from his cheek and turned to hand the letter to his brother, who in return looked stunned over the letter he was reading. When George finished, they exchanged letters and now he found himself reading over Lily’s Will.

 

_The last Will and Testament of Lily Evans Potter._

 

_Harry,_

 

_I pray you only read this when you are a grown man. Maybe after you have already started a family of your own and I have gotten to play with my grandchildren. Though I fear that is unlikely. This war has taken so much and to many, I know it will take more still. My only hope is that you are not alone when you read this. Hopefully your father is by your side and if not him then one of those silly idiots he calls his best friends._

 

 _I think I will make this simple, as I have not the heart to make it long and drawn out. I, Lily Evans Potter, name_ _Sirius Black_ _as Harry James Potter’s Godfather, and with him I know_ _Remus Lupin_ _will be there like always saving his friend from his own stupidity. I know James will name Remus as well, but I feel with this war and all of our roles in it, that I should name another just to be safe, and if James is reading this I pray you understand my choice. If Sirius Black should be unable, I name_ _Severus Snape_ _to take his place._

 

_Whether he is placed with Sirius, Remus, or Severus, Harry is to have nothing to do with my Sister Petunia Dursley. She hates magic and anything associated with our world, I fear for how she would treat him._

 

_Harry, I do not know what the future holds. I don’t know how you will be raised or by who, and I hope with everything that I am that me or your father are there. But if not, I know that Sirius and Remus love you almost as much as we do. As for Severus, I wish I had fixed what was broken long ago. He is a good man, though I fear he was and still is a little lost. I have no doubt if asked, he would protect you and care for you. I just hope he can forgive me for the mistakes of a confused and angry young girl. Know this my son, that you are loved. Live well and be happy._

 

_\--Lily_

 

“Snape.” He muttered and looked over at George, now understanding the stunned look completely.

 

“Should we tell him?” His brother asked just as confused.

 

“Maybe that should be Harry’s choice?” George said with a shrug.

 

“Now, for the rest.” The goblin said.

 

They both sighed.

 

“These are signed documents from Albus Dumbledore with withdrawals from Mister Potter’s vault. On them he has signed as Guardian, but the Wills you both have read, He is not in fact, Mister Potter’s Guardian.” George went to say something but the goblin held up his hand, “There are also large money transfers to Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. All signed off on by Dumbledore. There a few couple smaller transfers in the names of Ginny Weasley and Dudley Dursley.” The goblin handed them a small stack of papers.

 

“I do not believe that Albus Dumbledore was aware of Mister Potter second vault as he never received a key for it. So, all of Mister Potter family’s person belongs are still intact.” The goblin stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of them.

 

“I also have a denial of custody form signed by Albus Dumbledore towards one Remus Lupin.” Fred felt a wave of sorrow for Harry and Remus, they had been denied a chance at a few happy years all because of the headmaster.

 

“One for a second tracer spell on Potter’s wand,” The goblin went on, “several requests for curse breakers for Potter Manor. Though it appears the familial wards kept them out. No matter how many times Albus tried.” George winced, wondering if the curse breakers were okay, trying to break through familial wards was dangerous.

 

“Two requests to claim the Potter family seats in the Wizengamot, both denied. An arranged marriage agreement between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Weasley signed by both Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore.”

 

“What!” They both shouted jumping to their feet. George held out his hand for the paper, the goblin handed it over. They both looked down at it and it was true and Fred wanted to rip it to pieces and from George’s grip on the paper so did he. Fred couldn’t believe their mother, though it did explained Ginny’s obsession with Harry. They had both tried talking to her over the years but she kept telling them that Harry and her were meant to be. He sighed and looked at his brother, this was all their mothers’ fault. Before either brother could rip apart the paper, the goblin took it from George’s hands.

 

Fred cleared his throat, “anything else?”

 

The goblin nodded and moved back towards the box, he pulled out two smaller boxes and handed one to each twin.

 

They opened them in sync, both gasping at what was inside.

 

“The Potter and Peverell, family rings.” The goblin said, “Mister Potter is the last heir to both houses. As far as I can gather Dumbledore knows of the Potter family ring, but also knows he has no claim, even if he was Potter’s guardian. I do not believe he knows of the Peverell ring, as Potter’s trustees, I leave them in your hands to return to their proper owner when he returns.” After that they placed everything back into the black box, and carried it with them as they left.

 

The next morning they sat at home, the black box on top of their work table, while they sat on their couch with a bottle of fire whiskey.

 

“Where do we start?” George asked as he sipped from his glass.

 

Fred groaned dropping back against the couch. With his eyes closed he muttered, “Charlie. We still have some of the Veritaserum left over from the Truth or Dare potions.”

 

“You want to slip him Veritaserum?” George asked.

 

Fred frowned, “What if we ask him to take it? He is our brother he should trust us.” George snorted. Fred opened his eyes and grinned, “Okay, so most of the time he shouldn’t trust us, but if we tell him it’s important, he will.” His twin nodded.

 

“I’ll fire call him.” George said, standing up and walking into their bed room were the fireplace was.

 

Fred tried to hold back the nervous energy that seared through him, but by the time George walked back into their living room, he was sitting up foot bouncing on the ground. George gave him a look and turned towards the kitchen. He appeared several minutes later with three cups of tea.

 

Not long after that Charlie walked out of their bedroom.

 

“Okay what’s up?” Their older brother asked, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at them.

 

George stood first, “we need a favor?”

 

“What kind of favor?” Charlie asked looking at George suspiciously. Fred snorted.

 

“That cup,” His twin said, pointing at the third cup on their small coffee table. “Has two drops of Veritaserum in it. We need you to trust us and drink it.” Charlie lifted his eyebrows surprised. Then he looked back and forth between them. He must have seen how serious they were because he walked over to the table, picked up the cup, and downed it in one long drink.

 

Both twins let out a sigh of relief.

 

“What do you think about Harry?” Fred asked standing up to join his twin.

 

Charlie gave them a _‘what the hell look,’_ clearly not expecting that.

 

“I feel bad for him. He’s had a hard life and the pressure the world puts on his is wrong. He’s just a kid.”  Their brother lowered his head. Fred looked at George, wondering which of them was going to ask the next question. He could tell George really didn’t want to, so he took a deep breath and asked.

 

“Did you know mum has been stealing from him?”

 

Charlie’s head shot back up, “She what?” He shouted.

 

“Or that Ron hates him?” George asked finding courage in his brothers’ outrage.

 

Charlie’s eyes went wide. “He wouldn’t, they’re best mates.”

 

Fred shook his head, “him and Hermione have been lyin’.”

 

“Why?” Charlie asked, moving past them to drop down on their couch. Their brother looked much like they had when they found out. Full of disbelief, hurt, and anger.

 

“Money.” Fred said dropping down next to him.

 

“Power.” George added, dropping down on the other side.

 

“Dumbledore.” They said together.

 

Charlie let out a choked sound, “You have proof?” he asked them.

 

Fred used his wand to summon all the papers and floated them to his brother’s lap. Him and George sat there quietly as Charlie read over them.

 

“Why does he want into the Manor so bad?” Charlie asked about a half hour later.

 

“What do you mean?” George asked.

 

“Five attempts to use curse-breakers to get in. And no telling how many times he tried without them. What could be in there that he wants so bad?” Both twins shook their heads.

 

“Okay, you guys have to tell me what's going on?” He said handing the papers to George.

 

The twins looked at each other. “We can’t. We can tell you about this, but not about what’s going on with Harry right now. Sorry.” Charlie studied them, then nodded in understanding.

 

“Alright, what about Bill?” His voice broke as he asked.

 

“Asked you first.” The twins said together. Charlie shook his head with a smile, “Not sure if that’s a compliment or not.” They grinned at him for a moment, then George sighed, “I’ll call him. The Veritaserum is in the kitchen.”

 

Fred got up and walked into the kitchen, Charlie following behind him.

As he reached for a cup Charlie spoke, “You okay?” 

Fred put the cup down on the counter and reached for the kettle, “I don’t know. Our family, Mum, Ginny,” His brother gasped, “Ron. they have been using Harry. And he trusted them. _Trusted us._ How could we not have seen it?” He looked at his older brother for help, he just didn’t understand any of it. He poured the tea and picked up the small potion bottle. He tried to pour it but his hands shook.

 

“I don’t think we will understand, not until we can talk to them about it.” Charlie said, reaching out to take his trembling hand. Then Charlie took the potion and dripped two tiny drops into the cup, he put the top on bottle then grabbed the cup off the counter.

 

“Fred,” He looked up at Charlie, not realizing he has been staring down at the counter top, “Bill is good. He wouldn’t betray anyone. I promise.” Fred looked up and tried to give his brother a smile, it was weak at best. He just didn’t have it in him. Charlie sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

Fred just couldn’t believe that he was at a point in his life he was having to doubt his family. The very people he had never doubted before. Sure, in recent years Percy has become a bit of an arse. But he still thought he could trust him. The fact that his mother and Ron had been doing something so horrible behind their backs to someone he and George viewed as family, it was breaking his heart. He wasn’t sure what he would do if his father had known. He closed his eyes and tried to clear away the tears he could feel building in his eyes.

 

He hasn’t heard George walk in, but suddenly he was wrapped in a warm hug. He dropped his head against his brothers’ shoulders. He could feel George shaking just as badly as him. They stood there long enough that they heard Bill come in. Though they didn't move as they heard Charlie greet him, it wasn't until Charlie called for them, that they broke apart.

 

“Ready?” Fred muttered.. His brother shook his head, frowning. They took a second to clean their faces and straighten up their clothes before they walked out to greet their oldest brother.

 

“Hey Bill.” They said together faking smiles. Though Bill didn’t look like he bought them, concern spreading across his face. He looked over at Charlie, who dropped his head, looking away.

 

“What’s happened?” Bill asked stepping towards them worry and fear in his voice.

 

“Bill,” Charlie said, pushing off the couch.

“We need you to drink Veritaserum.” He said evenly as he picked up the cup and handed it to his brother. Bill looked at the cup then back at the three of them clearly confused.

 

“Why?” He asked, thought George felt relieved that his brother hadn’t out right said no.

 

“We can’t…” Fred started,

“Tell you.” George finished.

 

Their brother sighed and shook his head. Then he lifted the cup up and just like Charlie finished it all in one drink.

 

“How do you…”

 

“Feel about Harry?”

 

Bill gave them a confused look, “His a nice kid, a little reckless but brave.” The twins grinned at each other.

 

“Did you know Ron has been faking his friendship with him?” Charlie asked.

Bill shook his head, “No. Why?”

Charlie shrugged, “Probably the same reason mum has been taking money from him.”

Bill froze, “what?,” he asked in disbelief.

“Her and Ron.” Fred said.

Bill looked at all of them for a brief second, the sighed, “This has to do with Dumbledore doesn’t it?’ 

“What do you mean?” George asked.

“A couple months ago,” Bill started, “I caught Mum and Ron talking at an Order meeting. He was complaining about something and asked her if Dumbledore would fix it. She saw me walking in and shushed him. I tried later to ask him what it was about but he just shrugged me off.” Bill frowned, “It gave me a weird feeling.”

 

Before they could say more, there was a knock at the door. Causing both twins wince. They had forgotten who they had invited over today. George pulled out his wand and summoned all the bank documents. Then he ushered both his older brothers into his bed room.

 

Fred went to answer the door. He smirked when he opened it to find Blaise Zabini standing there.

“Well Hello,” He said cheerfully. The younger Slytherin blushed, “Hey.”

 

 

In their bedroom George had shoved both of his brothers towards the fire place. He picked up floo powder and said, “Shell Cottage," as he tossed it into the fireplace.

“What the hell George?” Bill asked as he stumbled into his home.

“Sorry, we...umm…well when we found about this stuff,” He shook the papers in his hand, “We also learned some other stuff, but there was a Truth Circle involved, so...” He shrugged, " there were others there. We invited them over today to talk about it all. You guys can’t be there. Sorry.” He took a breath to stop his rambling, not used to doing _all_ the talking, “But I can leave these with you, and hopefully you guys can come up with a plan. We need to find a way to undo what the Headmaster has done.” He looked back towards the floo, “Maybe see if one of the houses is safe? I know Harry hates his Aunt and Uncle. I think it would do him good to have somewhere to go that Dumbles and our mum or Ron or the ministry--”

 

“That no one knows about.” Charlie said cutting him off, a smirk on his face. George nodded.

The two older Weasley’s looked at each other, silently communicating.

“I would also like to talk to a few of the Curse-breakers see if I can learn anything about what Dumbledore wants from Potter Manor.”

George wasn’t sure, “What if someone tells him?” He asks.

 

His brother rolled his eyes, “I’ll be careful. Promise.”

 

“Now go!” Charlie said, shoving him back towards the fireplace, “and George,” He looked at his brother an eyebrow raised, “You two be careful too.”

 

He smiled, “You know us.” Then he spun around and grabbed the floo powder as he called out his home, he heard his brother mutter, “I know that's what worries me.”

He smiled as entered his bedroom. He hadn’t been gone long but when he walked into his living room, Blaise was sitting in the middle of the couch, Professor Snape to his right and Fred to the left. From the playful grin on his brother’s face he was having fun teasing the olive skinned Slytherin.

 

“What’d I miss?” He asked.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

_Lucius’s POV_

 

Lucius had sat in his library all night thinking over what he had learned. He couldn’t believe that Draco was in a different time. Let alone far enough back to being going to school with a young version of himself. It was almost madding to think about and a bit worrying, there were things in his past he would rather his son not know about it. He had spent a few hours after leaving Gringotts talking to people in places of power, a few Ministry workers and a Auror he knew was loyal to Dumbledore, hoping to learn anything about the Boy Who Lived disappearing. But he had found nothing. It seemed that like him, someone was hiding the fact that Potter had gone missing.

 

For now that was a good thing. It meant no one was looking to blame Draco for whatever imagined slights he might have done to Potter. Lucius was felt relieved that the only a small group of people knew about Draco’s disappearance. He wasn’t sure about the Weasley twins but they seemed to care for Potter, so he imagined they would keep quiet. As for Sev he trusted the man with his life and that of his son, he knew his old friend wouldn’t tell anyone. His wife didn’t know, Narcissa would cause problems if she found out. So he let her believe that Draco was fine at school.

 

As for the school, Luckily it has been Sev, that had noticed Draco missing. His son had missed Potions and Sev had gotten worried and had gone to look for him. When he couldn’t locate him he sent an owl straight away informing Lucius that his son was gone. Then he told that fool of a headmaster that the Malfoy heir had been sent home for a family emergency. For now the lie was believed. Lucius just hoped that the two boys returned before the truth got out.

 

He would have to think of contingencies for if it somehow got out that either boy was missing, and it was strange to him to be worrying about Potter. But his son, young and foolish has gone and befriended him, perhaps even loved, so for now he would do as his son asked.

 

Which meant he had a werewolf to track down and a meeting to attend. He wasn’t sure which made him cringe more a meeting with a werewolf or stepping foot into a Weasley home. Though he had to admit the twins had surprised him, they had joined him in the circle even before Sev. Which meant they held a great deal of loyalty and trust in the young Potter.

 

He sighed and stood from his chair, he couldn’t hide his library forever.

 

“Jexa.” He called out. A soft pop sounded and the house elf appeared. She bowed her head, “Yes Master?” She asked quietly. Her shy manner irritated him but she was Draco’s favorite, for some reason, so he never yelled at her for it.

 

“I need you to find Remus Lupin.” She looked up at him, “Yes Sir.” and with another pop she was gone.

 

While he let her search, he took a bath and changed.

 

While he was getting dressed, she appeared, “Found him, Master.” He nodded.

 

Hoping he didn’t regret this, he summoned the letter “Take me to him.”

 

Jexa took his arm and did the house elf version of apparition. He found himself standing just outside a small worn down building with a dark sign hanging over the door. It was a cafe he had never heard of, with a sigh he waved the elf off and entered the building. It took him a second of scanning the surprisingly crowded inside before he spotted the sandy haired man he was looking for.

 

The look of fear that crossed the man’s eyes as he approached the table made him feel uneasy. He held up his hand, “I’m here because of my son. I mean no harm. I swear.” The was a gently hum in the air as he made the promise. The wolf must have felt it because he relaxed and gestured to the seat across from him.  

 

Instead of saying anything he reached into his coat and pulled out the letter, then slide it across the table to the other man. Lupin looked unsure, but he picked it up and read it. It didn’t take long before the man looked up at him clearly confused, though it seemed the man was as smart as Lucius remembered because instead of demanding answers he stood up and grabbed his coat.

 

“Maybe we should talk somewhere else.” He said and waited for Lucius to stand. He nodded and got up. Once they were outside he turned to the man, “We can not go the the manor.” Lupin scoffed, “I know a place. If I may?” He asked raising his hand leaving it hanging just about Lucius’s arm. He didn’t like it, everything in his told him not to go with a potential enemy somewhere unknown. But he trusted his son,  he nodded, not missing the surprise in the wolf's eyes.

 

Lupin placed his hand on his arm and apparated them. Lucius was surprised to find himself outside a small hut, on what looked like a empty beach. The smell of salt heavy in the air. He hated beaches the salt in the air tended to impact magic, making it harder to work. And when the door opened and very confused Sirius Black walked out, he understood why.

 

On instinct he grabbed his wand. He saw Black do the same. But before either of them could cast a hex, Lupin placed himself in the middle of them, his back to Lucius, facing his lifelong friend.

 

“He knows where Harry is.” The wolf said. Lucius wanted to roll his eyes, that was not a smartest way to start this conversation. Black growled, apparently getting the wrong idea.

 

“ _Padfoot. No_.” Lucius head spun at the power of the command coming off the werewolf. Surprise didn’t cover how he felt, he had always assumed Lupin was a submissive wolf. The man was reserved, quiet, and shy in the way he seemed like to disappear into the background and let people forget he was there. But it seemed Lucius was mistaken, Black let out a whine and lowered his head.

 

“Interesting.” He whispered, Lupin look over his shoulder at him, eyes amber and narrowed. He understood the warning and bowed his head slightly. Respect not submission. Lupin nodded.

 

“Let’s take this inside.” Lupin said, moving forward shoving his friend back into the hut. He followed them inside, wondering how the truth spell would react. He had been given permission to tell Lupin but not Black.

 

“He might not be able to stay.” He said once he found himself in a sitting room. Lupin shoved Black down onto one of the chairs and pointed to the other, telling Lucius he could sit. He thought about not doing it but the place seemed clean and it would be impolite not too.

 

“Can’t stay for what?” Black asked, glaring at him.

 

“From what I can gather,” Lupin said sitting down next to his friend, “Harry and Draco are somewhere together, _as friends_ ,” he stressed looking at Black, “They sent a letter, and I am assuming you were only allowed to read it after stepping into a Truth Circle.” Lucius nodded.

 

“Somehow Draco placed in an expectation for telling me. Which is incredible,” the man grinned, “I wish I could have worked with him more. Brilliant student.” Lucius let himself smile.

 

“Anyways, I believe I should be able to read the letter out loud to Sirius. Then he can go make lunch in the kitchen while you give me the rest of the details.” He agreed that it would work, he thought about saying no, just because Black hadn’t been named in letter, not as friend or enemy. But Lupin seemed determined and he could always wipe the man’s memory later, if needed.

 

So, he nodded than sat and listened as the werewolf read out the letter. Grateful when he left the last bit unsaid.

 

“ _Fuck.”_ Black cursed, “This is my fault. I told him not to trust that old coot.” Lucius leaned forward curious as to why, but Lupin smacked his friend upside the back of his head. “You didn’t send Harry off, Merlin knows where. Now please go make lunch.” Black groaned but got up.

 

As he walked out of the room Lucius ears caught him muttering about pushy werewolves, manipulative old men, and hating cooking. He tried not to find it amusing but failed. It seemed Black reminded him a bit of Severus which given the animosity between the two shouldn’t have amused him, or perhaps that’s why it did.

 

“The past.” He said when Black was out of ear shot. Lupin looked at him, at first he could tell the man wanted to say bullshit but he seemed to be thinking about it, then he placed his head in his hands, “Tell me everything.”

 

So, he told him about the meeting at the bank, the circle, and the meeting at the twins later that day. It took a little over a hour an hour, before he had finished and Lupin called Black back into the room. Lupin was faster about telling the story as he filled in the other man while they ate.

Lunch went by surprisingly well right up until Lupin told Black he couldn’t come with them to the meeting.

 

“Why the hell not.” The man shouted bouncing to his feet.

 

“Siri, Your wanted.” Black growled and Lucius was curious about the canine smell that filled the air, he hadn’t known the Black line carried a creature, in fact, he was sure they didn’t. Narcissa would have told him, if only because of Draco.

 

“Fucking ridiculous.” Black yelled, “I’m innocent. I should be able to be there for my Godson!” Then Black dropped down in his chair, “I lost 13 years, Remy I just want to protect him.” Lucius found himself feeling bad for the man, if he wasn’t able to protect Draco, he wasn’t sure what he would do. If Sev wasn’t as well, it was unthinkable. Though how no one knew the small fact about Black being Potter’s godfather was astonishing. _Surely someone in the ministry would have stumbled across the paperwork about it by now._

 

“I know.” Lupin whispered kneeling down in front of his friend, feeling that this was personal, Lucius quietly got to his feet and walked out of the hut. He didn’t have to wait for long for Lupin joined him.

 

The sandy haired man where a frown.

 

“Is he truly innocent?” He couldn’t help but ask. He had heard the rumors about it, even about Pettigrew’s supposed involvement but the Dark Lord didn’t seem to want to fill anyone in on the details and it wasn’t like he could ask at the Ministry.

 

“Yes.” Lupin said low, and Lucius could hear the growl buried beneath the word, “Dumbledore knows. We have been trying for years to get him to call an emergency hearing. But he kept giving reason on why the timing wasn’t right.” The man sighed, “Now I’m thinking it’s because if Sirius was cleared, he would get all rights to Harry and it seems Dumbledore doesn’t want that.”

 

He hummed his agreement. He wondered just how much power the old fool had over Potter, and why he was afraid of losing it. He had always assumed Dumbledore’s fascination with the Boy That Lived was because he was a beacon for the light side, but it seemed he was missing some information.

 

It was infuriating.

 

“I can apparate us to the Twins. I have been there before.” Lupin asked, not noticing his frustrated mood. He nodded and moved closer to the wolf. Lupin gave him a strange look, like he didn’t believe this was real. A feeling Lucius understood all to well.

 

When Lupin pulled out his wand before taking his arm, he tensed, the wolf saw it a froze, “Disillusionment.” The man muttered.

 

“Alright.” he replied relaxing. Surprisingly it wasn’t hard to trust the wolf at his word. He shouldn’t. But he remembered enough about their years at Hogwarts to know Lupin wasn’t vindictive or cruel, he had a since of nobility that Lucius had always felt in awe of, not that he ever said it. To anyone, ever.

 

After Lupin cast the he took Lucius’s arm and appreciated them.

 

Lucius found himself in a small alley behind weasley’s Wizard Wheezes joke shop. Lupin still holding his arm, lead him around the front of the story and around the small crowds of shoppers, up the staircase and then through a door he hadn’t seen and up a smaller more narrow staircase. At the top of those stairs stood another door. This time Lupin stopped before it and looked back at him. The wolf seemed to release then that he was dragging Lucius around because his eyes widened and he let go. He turned back to the door and knocked.

 

_Twin’s POV_

 

George was starting to wonder two things, how far he and his brother could push flirting with the young Slytherin sitting on their couch before Snape snapped and murdered them and if they should just assume that the elder Malfoy wasn’t coming and start.

 

Of course as he thought it there was a knock at their door. He heard his brother sigh before he pushed off the couch and went to the door.

 

Fred as only slightly annoyed at Malfoy’s timing, he tried not to frown as he opened the door. Though he shouldn’t have worried because he gasped in surprise to see not only Malfoy standing there but Remus.

 

“Umm.” He looked between the two confused. Remus smiled at him and handed him a piece of parchment. Still lost he took it and started to read it. Though he froze and looked at Malfoy to make sure it was okay, when he saw that it was the man’s letter from the bank. the blonde nodded and he went back to reading. When he finished he handed the parchment to Malfoy and showed them both in.

 

“Hey Remus.” He said smiling.

 

“Hey Fred,” The werewolf grinned, Fred groaned. Him and his brother had been trying for years to confuse the man, but always failed. Somehow during their fourth year it had become a game. One the older man seemed to enjoy because he never put a stop to it.

 

“Lupin.” Severus said as they walked into the room, he did not look happy.

 

“I brought him, Severus.” Malfoy said, moving past Fred and Remus to stand by his friend.

 

“How?” Blaise and George asked together, gaining a grin from Fred, an amused look from Remus and a groan from Snape.

 

“It seems,” said Fred, “That the younger Malfoy is quite talented, he wrote in a an exception for Mister Malfoy to tell Remus.”  The was a chorus of questions, but Snape stepped forward _“Enough.”_

 

The power in the word hummed around the twins. They inheritance had surprised them, meaning that they hadn’t been expecting one. Their mother swear her family the Prewett’s, wasn’t from one of the Descendant lines nor held any creature blood, and the Weasley family according to their father hadn’t had a member manafest any abilities from an inheritance in generations.

 

So, on their 16th birthday when the woke up heads pounding, ears ringing, and the stronger itch to cause mischief than ever before, they had been astonished. They had kept it a secret slowly figuring out their new abilities together and enjoying the perks that came with them. One of which was not being submissive or dominant. While Fred was more laid back and George was a bit of a control freak, that was all them no inheritance needed.

 

Meaning that Snape’s command had no effect. Even if they could feel it’s power.

 

Nor did it seem to affect Blaise who just looked at his Professor in surprise. The elder Malfoy’s eyes narrowed at his friend, probably irritated. But Remus growled. Causing the hair on the back of their necks to stand, and thick tension  to fill the air.

 

Fred, who was still standing close enough to Remus to feel the wolf’s power react, took a step away. Because as much as he liked the man, standing next to an anger werewolf didn’t seem smart.

 

“ _Severus._ ” Malfoy commanded and then more carefully said, “Lupin.”

 

George shivered as both men turned to glare at the blonde.

 

“Severus, I have recently learned that Lupin is quite dominant, it is unwise to give him orders.” The room watched as Snape’s eyes widened in surprise. Then shocking everyone the Potions Master lowered his head slightly, the tension in the room dissipated.  

 

“Well,” George said, “I’m surprised.” Blaise snorted then tried to cover his mouth to hide his laughter, but it seemed it was the right thing do because Remus chuckled.

 

There was a sigh from Snape, “What I was trying to do was quite the room so we can discuss what we are going to do about Potter and Draco.”

 

“Lucius has told me that Draco and Harry have a plan? A Ritual?” Lupin asked,  the people in the room nodded. He looked at Severus, “Do you have the supplies for it?” The potions master thought about it, “All but thorn-apple but I have been assured the twins can get some, and the items needed to tether both boys.”

 

Both twins snorted, “Have some.”

 

“It’s great for our Dragon treats--.” Fred said. Getting a startled look from just about everyone other person in the room.

 

“While poisonous to most it animals--” George added.

 

“Dragon’s are drawn to it.” Fred went on.

 

“Charlie hates it.” They said together, grinning. They had a habit of sending some in the packages they owled their brother. They told him it was because they knew the dragons enjoyed it but truth was they loved how irritated his brother seemed to get. They always pictured him getting ganged up by the dragons as they tried to get to the treats.

 

“As for the teather.” George said looking at his brother eyebrow raised, thinking about Harry’s cloak. It was something that mean a lot to their young friend slash brother.

 

“We think we know what to use for Harry.” His brother said understanding him.

 

“It won’t work.” Said Remus. Both twins turned to look at him, heads tilted to the side with questioning looks. “Your thinking his father's cloak?” The werewolf asked to making sure. They both nodded. “It won’t work, because it is there in the past as well. With James. Using something in both times would confuse the spell.”

 

“Oh.” They said, looking back at each other trying to think of something else.

 

“What about Horntail?” Fred asked.

 

“What _is_ Horntail?” Snape asked sounded esaperated.

 

“His dragon.” George said, as if that answered Snapes question. From the annoyed look on the professor’s face all it did was irritate him more.

 

“His mini dragon from the tournament.” Fred said, “He kept it. It normally flies around the dorm causing little--”

 

“--sparks, trying to scare his doormates.” George said excitedly

 

“It’s kinda cute.”

 

Snape sighed at their twin speak but nodded. “I believe that would work. How about for Draco?” He asked looking back at Malfoy and Blaise.

 

“I actually already thought of that.” Blaise said, sending a questioning look at Malfoy. The elder blonde man looked curious and nodded.

 

“In second year, he found a black quartz out along the end of the forest. It took us months but we charmed it into a bracelet. He normally wears it everywhere. But I saw it in the dorm a couple days. Would it work?” He asked both Professors.

 

The two adults look at each other. “It should,” said Remus.

 

“We have a week.” Remus said, “For you three to get the correct items, and for us to sneak into the school and set up the ritual. Severus, you have seen it, do you think it will work?”

 

“For such a powerful ritual it is surprisingly simple, Draco did well. It will work.” There was a relieved sigh from most in the room.

 

“So, “ Fred said, walking over to Blaise, “How do you feel about sneaking around Hogwarts with us?” He grinned over at his new friend, who blushed a little before grinning back, “sounds fun.” There was a groan which caused Fred and George to look over at their old Potions Professor. The man didn’t say anything just glared at the three of them.

 

It was Remus that started chuckling, “I think he fears you have corrupted one of his Slytherins.”

 

This got a snort from Malfoy, “I’ve know Blaise since he was a child, he does not need to be corrupted by the twins, he seeks trouble enough on his own.”

 

“Really?” They said turning to grin at the other boy.

 

“Now you have done it.” Snape muttered. “Blaise, we are leaving, I need to get you back to the school before anyone notices you are gone.” George watched as Blaise frowned, the dropped his shoulders resigned.

 

“It’s okay.” Fred said.

 

“You will see us tomorrow.” George added. Blaise gave them both a questioning look but his arm was grabbed by Snape and then they were gone.

 

“Gred.” His brother whinded.

 

“Yes Feorge?” he said turning to look at his twin.

 

“I want one.”

 

There was a snort and a chuckle from the two other adults. Than the elder Malfoy bowed his head and appereated out. Remus however dropped down on their couch, looking exhausted. Fred rushed to the kitchen and grabbed him a cup of tea.

 

While George sat down next to him, “We have a lot to talk about.” he said, using his wand to summon to two pieces of parchment that hadn’t been sent with his brothers.

 


End file.
